His 'Brother'
by BeAHeroandDie
Summary: Seirin has a new student. A sarcastic, idiotic, punny, loserish, student. A student who not only stirs up the basketball club, but makes Kiyoshi question his sexuality. "Huehuehue, if only they knew-oh hey, that rhymes" Kiyoshi Teppei/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC and that is all.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"Who is that?"

"They're so hot!"

"Ne, do you think he has a girlfriend?" echoed throughout the school grounds as the students laid their eyes upon the new arrival.

* * *

I slung my school jacket over my shoulder, the sleeves of my shirt rolled up to reveal small wrists and long delicate fingers. A few buttons of my shirt were undone, but I wore a plain undershirt beneath to keep them from seeing anything else. The shirt was lazily tucked into my trousers, which were barely hanging onto my slim hips so that they slightly dragged against the floor, covering my basketball shoes.

_'Why aren't they in class?'_ I thought, staring at the swarm of students._ 'Well, I __**am**__ late,_ _so it might be their lunch time or something,' _I concluded.

Yawning as I entered the school's corridors, I brushed my hair back and stared lazily at the many eyes on my figure, mainly female.

_'Of course,'_ I mentally sighed in annoyance.

After removing my hand from my hair I headed towards the reception desk straight in front of me.

"Hello, I'm the new transfer student?" I smiled towards the receptionist and silently cackled as she blushed.

I waited patiently, quietly drumming my lithe fingers on the desk as she shuffled a few pieces of papers around before handing me a few.

After 20 minutes of blind searching I came across the main office. I gently knocked on the door and patiently waited for some sort of response. Getting fed up, I sat down on one of the waiting chairs lined up against the wall next to the door, chucked my jacket on my face, laid the papers on a chair next to me, and fell asleep.

"Oi." Someone poked me.

I groaned and shoved their hand away, dragging my jacket away from my tired face. Staring up at my assailant I was met with red eyes, darker hair, and matching split brows.

I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh and ultimately failing as a strangled snort left my unusually plump lips.

"Tch, what's wrong with you? You chokin' or something?" he asked.

Annoyed, no doubt. I furrowed my eyebrows at his response and looked up at him as he stood to his full height.

_'Oi, oi. He's pretty tall. Still shorter than me though,'_ I thought, comparing our heights.

"If I was choking, why didn't you help me? Do you want me to die or something? Do you hate me that much? Even if this is the first time we've met? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" I said and watched in amusement as several tick marks appeared on the baka's head.

I saw him raise his fist with a dark aura in the background and, just as he was going for the killing blow, the door to the principal's office opened.

"Kagami," he started slowly.

'_Ooh sounds like he's gonna get scolded,' _I cackled.

"What have we just spoken about? Was it just a wasted effort? Need I remind you what will happen the next time you cause trouble?" he said with a condescending tone.

I nearly fell out of my chair from 'Kagami's' crestfallen expression, but just decided on smiling widely when he glared in my direction.

"No, sir," he replied dejectedly before shoving his hands in his trouser pockets with, what seemed like, a permanent frown on his face.

I heard the principle sigh before saying, "Good. Now get back to class, you have twenty minutes before it ends. You don't want to have to stay after school, _again_, do you?" he emphasised.

Kagami just shook his head and turned to walk away, but not before fiercely glaring in my direction again.

_'Ooh, scary,' _I thought, rolling my eyes before a smirk befell my features.

At the exact moment he took a step, I just happened to stretch the long limbs attached to my lower body and both of my feet just so happened to catch him on his shins. I smiled in satisfaction as I saw him wince, still frowning mind you, (Don't ask how that works, IDEK) but for the sake of his 'manly' pride he just huffed and stormed off, holding his glare at me as he rounded the corner. How I could continue to feel it, even after he had turned into a different hallway, I had no idea. Shit happens.

"Right. Sorry about him. You're the new transfer student, I presume?" he questioned with a tiny smile on his aged face.

_'Finally.'_

I nodded exasperatedly.

* * *

"There we go. If you need any help, feel free to ask anyone around, I'm sure they'll help you. As for your class, you're in 1-D. That boy you met outside was Kagami Taiga, he's a fellow classmate of yours."

He smiled, gathering all my folders before standing up and carefully putting them into a filing cabinet behind his desk.

_'Oh? Kagami Taiga? Hmm, Kagami_... _Kaga... Baka... Bakag... BAKAGAMI!' _I thought, clicking my fingers as a glittery background appeared behind me, full of yellow flowers and lone rose petals, topped with a dash of cherry blossoms.

"Uh, ok...ay." He sweat dropped. "Well, you're free to leave now, Mr _. (A/N this isn't a reader insert, I just don't want their name revealed yet!) However, classes are finished for today, but I'm sure you would like to check out some of our afterschool clubs?" he encouraged.

I contemplated his suggestion and decided that I might just do that.

_'I_ _need to scout out the_ _school_ _anyways, don't wanna get lost tomorrow.'_

I sweat dropped.

After leaving his office, I swung my school jacket back over my right shoulder and shoved my left hand into my trouser pocket, starting my trek around the school and savouring the, what, five minutes? I had before classes finished.

"Oof!" I heard.

Looking down I saw a brown-haired girl fall over, a few papers scattered around her feet.

"Eh? Sorry, I didn't see you down there," I stated before bending down and picked up all the mismatched papers as a form of apology.

"Huh, basketball, eh?" I said, quickly scanning the contents.

_'They look like statistics._ _Wait, Kagami, as in Bakagami? Woah, his statics are pretty high, if I do say so_ _myself.'_ I squinted, making sure I read it right.

"Yep! I'm the coach for Seirin's basketball team, Aida Riko," she proudly stated.

_'A female coach? Impressive,'_ I thought.

"I'm-" I started before getting cut off by the bell ringing.

She looked a bit startled, and ready to bolt.

"Gomen! I have to go! Come by the gym sometime, we could use someone with your height!" she said with a thumbs up.

I nodded at her and bid her farewell, "Ok. Bye, Riko-_chin_".

I watched as she easily blended into the swarm of students and sweat dropped as a load of eyes fell on my form, yet again.

_'Jeez, can't a 'guy' get a break?' _I thought, laughing quietly at the irony of the situation. _'Huehuehue. If only they knew- Oh, hey, that rhymed,'_ I cackled.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Well, at least I know where the toilets are.'_

I sweat dropped.

_'Thank god I found my locker, before I got lost,'_ I thought -I remembered dropping off my school jacket (leaving me in just a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and baggy trousers)- and dropped to my knees in despair, right in front of the men's toilets, mind you.

"Ano, are you ok?" I heard.

Looking up I was met with light blue eyes.

_'The eyes of an angel.'_

I glistened in awe, still on the ground.

"What? Oh, yeah, I may have possibly gotten… lost," I mumbled as I pulled myself up.

_'Oh, my gosh,'_ I snickered._ 'He totally looks like a lost puppy,'_ I thought, staring down at his small frame and big blue eyes. _'Wait.'_

I further analysed him, noticing his attire-

"Hey, are you training or somethin'?" I blurted.

We seemed to have a staring contest as he just looked at me while I (being the mature senpai, (^_^) all will be revealed in due time) stared right back at him. I looked towards his suddenly outstretched hand.

"Yes. But we're on a break so I decided to refill my water bottle," he said, lowering his arm away from the direction of the water fountain at the end of the corridor.

I just nodded at his explanation before, "Wait, what are you training for?" I questioned, my brows scrunched up in thought.

_'Maybe, tennis? He seems like a tennis-y sorta' guy. No, what about table tennis? Yeah, yeah, that's more likely,'_ I thought, hitting my fist against my palm.

"Excuse me, but I have to return to practice now. If I don't, Coach-san will be mad."

He bowed and... _left me._

"WAIT!" I shouted, taking long strides to _ketchup_ with him.

Just like I wanted, he came to a halt.

"Can you take me to your 'practice' place-thingy?" I asked, shaking both my hands in a 'jazzy' fashion, hoping his practice was in the school's gym or something of the sort.

All I got was a swift nod before he started walking again.

_'Oh...kay~?'_ I thought, walking alongside him and just catching him as he disappeared around a corner.

* * *

"Am I… _interrupting_ something~?" I said, walking through the gym doors.

As soon as I had walked through them, I had seen Riko hitting Bakagami over the head with a paper fan.

_'Ha ha, serves the baka right,'_ I cackled.

Riko looked up and smiled towards me as she tucked the paper fan behind her back.

_'Pft, like I didn't see it already.'_

I snickered, gaining a few looks.

"Ah! Stranger-san, you came!" she said, a little too happily.

_'Why do I feel like I shouldn't have come?'_

I sweat dropped, bullets.

_'Oh? I seem to have interrupted their practice~'_ I thought, staring at the unmoving figures, all of them looking my way. _'I spy... hmmm, ten people plus Riko-chin, so eleven. Ohohoho, look who it is!'_

I saw Kagami rubbing his head and looking in my direction, rudely, might I say, pointing a finger in my face.

"IT'S YOU!" he bellowed accusingly.

I pointed towards my chest.

"_Moi~_? Ne, who are you again?" I asked, scratching my head.

_'I feel so evil- Oh, wait, I am,'_ I cackled, watching the many tic marks appear on his head.

He threateningly stepped towards me (It would've been intimidating if not for my one inch height advantage. Drink your milk, kids! Unless you're lactose intolerant, then stay away from it (no offence)), lifting his hand as a dark background appeared behind hi-

_'Now, why does this seem famil- __**Oh**__,'_ I thought.

"Oh, yeah, you're the baka who was in the principals of-!" I started, but didn't finish due to his hand covering my mouth.

"_Don't say another word!"_ he hissed.

The rest of the team seemed to take a gigantic step back.

_'Uh, Riko-chin?'_ I thought, shrinking back as I saw her furious expression.

He noticed her aura and removed his hand from my mouth, looking down at me, disgusted, as he also stepped back with his hands up as if 'surrendering'.

* * *

"Bleurgh. You don't taste very _Taigalicious_, do you?" I said, wiping my mouth. He fumed.

"NOBODY TOLD YOU TO _LICK_ MY HAND!"

"Your argument is _irrelephant._"

_*THWACK*_

* * *

I snickered at his hunched over form in the far corner.

_'Karma,'_ I sung in my head.

"Who are you?" a bespectacled fellow asked, simultaneously sliding his glasses further up his nose.

"Yeah!" chirped a student from behind him with unusually cat-like feat-

Catman?

'_Catman... Cat… Woman... Batman...'_ my train of thought went elsewhere.

"Stranger-san?" Riko asked warily at my spaced out expression.

I snapped back into focus and nearly fell forward at my hasty bow. Rising from it, I thrust two fingers forward in a 'peace' sign.

"Yo. My name's Kagami Ta-!"

"IDIOT!"

"Just call me Kai. I'm 17 years old, but I have to attend as a first year, and my favourite colour is white."

They all looked at me quizzically.

"Uhm, why do you have to attend as a first year?" Catman asked, blinking as he tilted his head.

"I was homeschooled so they thought I needed the 'extra help'-" I stopped for a dramatic effect before grinning from ear to ear. "One could almost say I didn't have the right _koalafications,_" I cackled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Cue exasperated sighs.

"Riko-chan!" Catman cried, crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"What have you _done_?!"

I stared on blankly in confusion as the gym seemed to be surrounded by a depressive aura.

* * *

"Teach me," he stated, holding out a notebook filled to the brim with writing.

_'Steakalicious,'_ I snickered. _'Sounds like something I would say.'_

"You're hired."

_*blinks*_

"I didn't ask for a job, I asked you to teach me." Deadpan.

"Two for one."

* * *

A shrill whistle sounded throughout the gymnasium and they all frantically scrabbled to get back to what they were doing before I arrived – a practice match. I rolled my shoulders before slumping and turning around, fully intent on going to sleep on the benches behind us. What I didn't count on, however, was the vice-like grip on my wrist that held me in place.

"Kai-san~" they sung 'gently', yanking me backwards and watching me, highly amused, as my arms flailed around to try and keep me from toppling over.

"Yes, Riko-chin~" I said, not really angry at her actions.

"Take off your shirt."

"..."

"..."

"...Wha- _Oh!~_" I said in reply as I slung my arm over her shoulders and stared down suggestively at her petite form. "Riko-chin~" I started with a waggle of my eyebrows. "If you wanted to see me shirtless, you should've said so_ earlier~_"

* * *

_'How did I end up like this again?' _I wondered from my position on the waxed floor.

Tears streamed down my face as my muscles strained painfully.

* * *

My body swayed slightly as my head tilted forward at just the right angle, so as to hide my closed eyes. However, I didn't get much of a nap as she excessively scribbled onto her clipboard. I pried my eyes open and stared tiredly down at her scrutinizing form as she took me in, in all my bandaged glory. Although, there was a gleam in her eyes.

_'Scary~'_ I thought, unconsciously stepping back.

"Why do you have so many bandages, Kai-san?" she questioned.

I was slightly caught off-guard and not because of her question but the curious concern underlying her tone.

"Uh, an accident?" I coughed, not really wanting her to know the real reason as to why I had so many bandages.

"Hmm," she answered, tapping her pencil against her chin in thought. "Well as long as they don't get in the way of your performance..." she caved.

I beamed.

"They won't~ Thank you, Riko-chin~"

She nodded with a miniscule blush.

"However, you won't be able to participate until you are used to our teams ball play, but hopefully you should be able to join in by the Winter cup. Understood?" she said firmly.

I nodded hastily.

* * *

"OI! GATHER ROUND!" she screeched, doing a full three-sixty.

They all came running though, obviously having experienced her wrath before.

"Kai-kun will be joining the tea-!"

"WHAT!"

"OI! RESPECT YOUR SENPAI'S, BAKAGAMI!" steamed four-eyes.

**"Ok, ok, geez."**

I snickered and pointed a finger at him.

**"Even in English you sound like an idiot."**

A fist was raised.

A paper fan was raised.

A fist was lowered.

A corner was inhabited.

I heard Riko sigh in exasperation before looking at the rest of the team (whose names I still didn't know) in a way that dared them to interrupt.

"Introduce yourselves," she stated.

"H-Hyuga Junpei, second year captain and shooting guard."

_"Four-eyes."_

Tic mark.

"Izuki Shun, second year point guard."

_"Minion."_

_Scribble. Scribble._

"Koganei Shinji, second year small forward."

_"Catman."_

Sulk.

Nod. Eyebrow wiggle. Click of fingers. Small nod. Wave.

"Ah~ Mitobe Rinnosuke, second year centre," I interpreted, nodding in understanding and ignoring the flabbergasted expressions of his teammates.

"Tsuchida Satoshi, second year power forward."

"... I got nothing..." I sulked.

Small smile.

"Furihata Koki, first year, also a point guard, Kai-senpai."

_"Catman, number two."_

Sweatdrop.

"Kawahara Koichi, first year also a small forward, Kai-senpai."

_"... Baldy."_

Twitch.

"Fukuda Hiroshi, first year, also a centre, Kai-senpai."

"..."

Breath of relief.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, first year. I don't have a current position, Kai-senpai."

"Tetsu-chin."

Blank face. Flash of recognition.

"Oi, oi! Why does he get a normal greeting!" protested Four-eyes.

"Because he's my favourite, idiot," I said, looking blankly at him.

I turned my head sideways and looked at Riko, fully expecting her to say something else. But before she could even open her mouth, the gym doors creaked open and the slight rustling of a plastic bag could be heard.

* * *

_Oh, how he would __**never**__ forget their first encounter._

* * *

I stared, he stared. I blinked, he blinked.

"I would _totally_ turn gay for you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HUGE SHOUTOUT to swirlypasta for being the beta to this oh-so-shitty story! Like no seriously, without them I would've had _"The grammar police" _banging at my door. No joke.

* * *

'_How did I end up like this, __**again**__?!' _I thought as I stood in the centre of the court, my left hand gently bouncing a basketball.

My eyes slid to the side and watched Riko grinning madly at her clipboard, a sadistic aura coating her being-

'_Ah~ That's how.'_

I shivered.

* * *

'_Back to the task at hand… HOW THE HELL DOES SHE EXPECT ME TO PLAY AGAINST THIS MONSTER,' _I cried.

He seemed to grin, much like a predator would do against helpless prey.

'_I saw him dunking not five minutes ago, and she thinks I can do some fancy shit like that, too?_' I thought.

The ball came to a stop and I grabbed it with both hands.

"_Oh_~?" I heard him say.

His teeth glinted sharply as he flexed his hands.

"Finally decided to grow some balls, _Senpai~_?" he taunted.

'_This guy-!' _I thought, clicking my tongue in annoyance.

A wide-ass smile broke out across my face as I _'happily'_ stared him down.

"Wanna say that again, _**Bakagami~**_" I said, sticking my nose up as a shadow overcame my features.

He shivered but didn't change his _oh-so-intimidating_ stance.

"_Oh_~?" I enquired.

Taking a small step towards him, I smiled in satisfaction as I noticed a few sweat marks drip down the side of his face.

"Are you _sure_ that it's _**me**_ who needs to grow some balls~?" I taunted.

I watched him duck his head in what seemed like anger. _(If you can take the clenching of his fists as just that~)_

"Shut up and _**play**_," he grunted with no respect whatsoever.

_*Swish*_

I heard the familiar sound of a ball hitting the floor before it came to a complete stop. I turned around in time to see it roll off of the court, just as Bakagami landed on the floor-

"Oi. Oi! WHAT WAS _THAT_, BAKAGAMI?! FOUL~ THAT WAS A _FOUL_, RIKO-CHIN~~~~" I cried, dropping to my knees in front of her.

She glared down at me and then proceeded to whack me over the head with her beloved clipboard.

"You're in the middle of a game, _BAKA_! What did you _expect_ him to do? Just **stand** there?!" she said, fuming.

* * *

"_Tch. Foulagami, Cheateragami, Loseragami, BAKAGAMI!" I muttered to myself._

* * *

I pulled myself up and held a hand to my chin in thought.

"Hey, Kagami?" I said, scarily serious.

He frowned.

"What?"

"Let's have some fu- I _CAN'T_!" I cried. _"I CAN'T USE SENPAI'S CATCHPHRASE!"_

* * *

"_Oh~?" he asked, closing the packet._

_He tried to play it cool and brush off the comment, but, honestly? He was royally freaked out…_

"_HI, SENPAI!" they said, their eyes lighting up as they looked into his own._

'_Who is this~?' he thought, looking over at Riko._

'_Whoever it is, they are __not__ good news,' he thought as he saw Riko's detached form as she dropped her hea- scratch that, the whole team seemed to drop their heads in depression._

"_HI!" they chirped, holding out their hand. "I'm Kai, Sexy-senpai!"_

_They sparkled._

_He cautiously shook their hand with his free one._

'_Kai is pretty tall~' he thought, slightly shocked at their miniature height difference._

"_I-I'm Kiyoshi Teppei," he coughed, stuttering for the first time in his life._

_He saw Riko walking towards them and was slightly relieved._

"_Kiyoshi, Kai's a new member."_

"_Ah~ Let's have some fun, Kai-san~" he said, smiling at the newcomer._

"_Kai," Riko started, sweat dropping as she turned her attention to the person in question. "Why did you call Kiyoshi senpai? You're the same age."_

_Kiyoshi noticed her hand twitch like she wanted to reach behind her to pull out the paper fan that he knew she kept with her. It was as if she knew what Kai was about to say, dead serious face and all._

"_His sexiness is superior to mine."_

* * *

_Kiyoshi smiled as he thought of their first meeting._

* * *

'_This guy is something else~' he thought._

_The smile on his face dampened as he intently stared at Kai._

'_But he's hiding something.'_

* * *

'_Aw crappers,' _I thought, noticing Sexy-senpai's gaze on me. _'THEY HAVE ME SUSSED OUT!'_

I sweated, my eyes nervously looking back and forth between him and Riko. Dragging myself back onto the court, I felt tears at the corners of my eyes as they lay on Bakagami's confident stance.

"Thou art royally _f#*ked!_" I said with a dramatic raise of my hand.

* * *

"How did you do that…?" he asked, panting.

I stood there in awe as the ball swiftly shot into the basket.

"I have no idea, but I don't think I'll be able to do it again…" I answered.

* * *

'_This guy's stamina is crazy,'_ Riko thought.

Scribbling a few notes down, she noticed his increasing levels.

'_It's like he's getting more energy the longer he plays! What's up with that?!_

* * *

Kagami and I had been playing for, what, eight minutes or so? And this guy was already sweating, not heavily, mind you, but more than normal.

"Tired already?" I questioned.

He fumed. His eyebrows twitched furiously as he glared at me.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, pointing a finger at me. "HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO BAD?!" he ranted.

I pointed at myself, looking absolutely appalled at his accusation.

"Am I bad? I thought I was just lazy…" I slurred.

Before he could reply, we both flinched in unison at the snapping of a pencil.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE CHITCHATTING FOR?!" she screeched.

I silently crept behind Bakagami.

"Your stupidness is big enough to shield us. Activate it," I encouraged, shaking his shoulders.

"Kai," she started, not giving Kagami any time to retort. "I know you're hiding something. Your stamina levels are off the charts," she said, directly looking at my hunched over form.

My shoulders slumped as the whole team stared intently at me, almost as if they expected me to break out some _balltastic _skills.

"Don't tell me…"

He clenched his fists, stepping away from me.

"… You've been holding back…"

He silently fumed.

I sweat dropped and raised my hands in surrender.

"I haven't been holding back, per say… I just haven't… been… trying…" I whimpered.

I tried to run away, I really did.

He forcefully grabbed onto my shirt and dragged me to the centre of the court, yet again.

"Rematch. Now," he demanded.

I literally face palmed.

"You won the last match though," I said, thoroughly confused.

"Tch, damn right I did. Twenty-five to three," he boasted while I just shrugged my shoulders.

"What did you expect? I ain't no miracle of my generation… Ha ha… Get it…?"

_*THWACK*_

"OW! Ok, ok!" I surrendered. "I'll play."

I pouted.

Ever so manly.

* * *

"DISTRACTION!" I shouted, flinging myself in front of him before he went for a classic bakaish dunk.

"What the-!"

"Thanks, baka!" I said from the other side of the court, just as the ball smoothly passed through the hoop.

He came thundering towards me -the ball to be specific- but I grabbed it before he could. His face morphed into one of disbelief.

"WHAT SORT OF DISTRACTION WAS THAT?!"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't matter. It still did its job, didn't it?" I answered, waving him off.

He huffed but flexed his legs as he noticed me start to bounce the ball.

"Ready?" I questioned.

He screwed up his face.

"Ready for w-!"

I shot off, my legs blurring.

He reacted too slowly. I had already left the ground-

An _inch._

I fell short by an _inch._

"_Maa_," I said dragging a hand down my face. "I knew it was too early for me to attempt a dunk."

I let out a huff of frustration.

He stared at me incredulously.

"Y-You-!" he stuttered, right before he burst out laughing.

"'S'not funny," I sniffed.

* * *

_They sat there, shocked._

"_W-What-!" Four-eyes stuttered._

"_This guy-!" Catman shouted._

"_THAT'S INGENIOUS!" Riko exclaimed, awed, before muttering to herself, "He used his high stamina levels to overtake Kagami when he was momentarily tired. This guy makes a comeback in the middle of the game when the other players' levels are lowered!"_

'_Something's fishy,' they all thought as they continued to watch the match._

* * *

"_Haaa~?"_ I said, softly bouncing the ball as me and Kagami went one-on-one, my previous dunk mishap forgotten about.

I looked towards the bench and saw the entire team perked on the edge.

'_What the-! What's so interesting?'_ I thought, trying to peer behind Kagami to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" he deadpanned.

"Look at them," I said, pointing behind me.

He looked over my shoulder to see the people I was talking about.

"I want to know what got them so excited," I stated, continuing to peer behind him.

Multiple tic marks appeared on his head.

"IT'S US, BAKA!" he screeched as he tapped the ball out of my hands and thundered down the court.

"OI! DON'T PULL SUCH A CHEAP MOVE, _CHEAPAGAMI!_" I shouted, tailing him.

Running beside him, I saw his calves tense. I knew he would go for a dunk if I didn't intervene.

"_Ah, ah, ah~"_ I scolded, swiping the ball out of the air as he leapt. "I don't think so," I mocked, speeding off.

Well, tried to.

He was in front of me not a millisecond later. I literally stumbled and cried out as I fell towards the floor. In a last ditch effort to score, I aimlessly threw the ball in hopes it would go through the hoop.

_*Swoosh*_

My face hit the floor and I swear I heard a crack.

"Thanks," Bakagami said, holding out a hand to me.

"What for?" I questioned, grabbing his outstretched hand.

"Letting me score."

"… _What?_"

And it was at that moment that I realised the swoosh hadn't been of the ball going into my basket. It had gone into his.

* * *

"Riko-chin, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"That thing I'm hiding…? You mentioned it earlier…?"

"…"

"Thank you, Riko-chin. I love getting hit over the head. Our relationship is blossoming nicely."


	4. Chapter 4

She stood in front of the bench, just to the side of Hyuuga, and watched on with a bewildered expression as the match between Kagami and Kai progressed.

'_Kai…..'_ she thought,

'…_.YOU'RE TOO LAZY!'_ she mentally fumed, a vein or two popping.

She could tell by the way he was playing that he wasn't all that bothered by the game, despite his taunting that she could catch snippets of throughout it. Along with her fury, she felt rather confused at why Kai wasn't even doing anything.

'_He's not a complete airhead though'_ she thought as she saw his calculating gaze.

'_Especially if he could reach Kagami from that high up' _she thought as she saw him swipe the ball from Kagami.

'_In fact, he's nowhere near one' _she concluded.

* * *

She watched on in fascination, silently wondering if he was going to do what she th-

'_Nope.'_

Her form looked physically drained as she slumped her shoulders.

'_An inch'_ she thought flabbergasted at the insignificant gap.

She stepped backwards and shoved Hyuuga to the side so she could take a seat next to him on the bench.

"O-OI!" He shouted at the sudden intrusion.

He slightly glared at Riko and then proceeded to push his glasses further up his nose and turned his attention back to the game.

"You know…." He started,

Riko turned her head towards him while he stared blankly ahead, almost as if he were analysing Kai, which he _was_.

"I don't think he's even aware of the raw talent he possesses" he stated as he lent forward on his knees and rested his elbows on them, his hands linked together.

"Hmm…" she agreed with a nod of her head.

She held a hand up to her chin in thought.

Her eyes widened as she saw Kai thunder down the court.

"Hey Hyuuga…." She said.

He turned his head towards her and nodded his head

"Yeah, I know" he said crossing his arms as he sat back.

"…He could be one of them…" he mumbled as both he and Riko glanced towards Kiyoshi.

* * *

'_I take it back…'_ she thought gloomily as she watched Kai trip over _nothing_.

Her emotions were going haywire; one minute she was furious, the next confused. Excited, to gloomy. Awe, to _deadpan_.

'_DID BAKAGMI JUST SAY T-THANK YOU?!'_ she mentally screeched with eyes the size of saucepans.

Apparently she wasn't the only one as she noticed the rest of the team shocked into silence with their jaws unhinged.

'_HE DIDN'T STUTTER OR EVEN SOUND CONSTIPATED LIKE HE USUALLY DOES'_ she thought furiously.

She saw the rest of the team stand up and stretch.

She sighed in exhaustion and raised herself of the bench, set on having a little _'chat'_ with Kai.

* * *

'_Uh-oh'_ I thought as I saw Riko's advancing form.

"SHISHO!"

"Wha-_sushi?_ No thanks." I said making an 'x' sign with my arms.

"What were you calling Kagami? Lose-!"

'_Ah~'_ I thought suddenly realising why he came up to me looking all excited.

'_D'aww'_ I cooed.

'_He even has his little notebook'_ I cackled.

"OH! I called him; Loseragami, cheateragami and-_crap! _What was it?" I said frantically racking my brain for the last name I called him.

He stared up at me anticipating my answer.

"_Got it~_" I sung.

_Pen at the ready._

"It was Foula-!"

"_**KAI!" **_

_He froze in his writing, as his shoulders started shaking at the incoming threat to his well-being._

I dramatically grabbed his shoulder, a serious look on my face as I frantically shook them.

"_RUN IZUKI! YOU 'SHUN' BE HERE!" I shouted and pushed him out the way just before Riko crashed into me._

* * *

'_These kind of positions should __**not**__ feel familiar' I thought as I 'lay' on the gym floor, my back unnaturally arching as she tightly held my limbs._

_#the tears were real_

* * *

"SENPAI!" I screeched running frantically towards Kiyoshi.

"RIKO-CHIN _HURT_ ME!" I cried grabbing onto his back and sniffled into his black shirt.

"W-why are you so s-surprised.._?_" I heard catman stifle his laughter.

I glared at him over Kiyoshi's shoulder, not really angry at him but, annoyed because it was true.

He sweat dropped at my actions but still turned around to pat me on the head. (Kiyoshi that is)

"I'm sure you'll survive, Kai-kun~" he smiled.

'_Holy schm-oly~. Is this what heaven looks like?' _I thought as I was literally blinded by his smile.

'_Sexy-senpai smiled at me'_ I glowed feeling special.

"_K-kun?"_ I whispered stepping away from his as I gently touched my hair, in the exact spot that he previously did.

'_That's it'_ I thought tightening my grasp on my hair.

'_I'm never washing my hair ag-!'_

"BAKA!"

_*WHACK*_

'_Who the hell-!'_ I thought thoroughly confused at who whacked me over the head when Riko was standing where I could see her.

"WHAT SORT OF MATCH WAS _THAT_?!" He shouted pushing his _glasses_ up his nose.

'_Ouch!'_ I flinched as I saw the small red mark left on the bridge of his nose.

'_HOW MANY TIMES DOES HE D-!' _

"OI!" He screeched yanking me down towards his face.

"_A…fun one…?_" I lamely supplied.

A vein popped.

"Bakai-!"

"Tch. Copycat. Get your own hobbies and stop stealin' IZUKI AND I'S LIMELIGHT!" I stated.

_*Poppity pop pop*_

"RESPECT YOUR SEN-!"

"We're the same age"

"-…._CAPTAIN!_" he altered.

I furiously nodded my head already wanting to escape his fury.

"I thought clutch mode was only obtainable in a match" I heard catma-

'_I really should call them by their real names'_ I pondered.

-_Koganei_ whimper.

"Good!" I heard, captain-san, say as he let go of my shirts collar.

'_Oh yeah, I'm still in my uniform~'_ I thought glancing down.

'_Wait…'_

"I'm still on the team, right?" I sweated.

'_Maybe I should've tried harder….'_ I contemplated.

"Hmm…" she said busying herself with her clipboard.

Izuki stopped scribbling for a second and watched with the rest of the team at Riko's final answer.

"Yes" she stated bluntly.

"_Aw_ _yis_" I fist pumped.

"BUT-!" she shouted.

I stared at her wide eyed.

"But _what_? Do you want money? I'm broke. My soul? It's not worth anything. My vir-!" I listed.

"NO!" She screeched just in time.

She rubbed her forehead in an attempt to calm down. After exhaustedly sighing, she slowly stalked towards me and nearly cracked her neck when she looked up.

"If I see you slacking off, _again_, I **will** remove you from the team. Got it, Kai-kun~" she said, emphasizing her point by poking my chest with her forefinger.

I glistened.

"THANK YOU RIKO-CHIN~" I said glomping her miniscule frame.

* * *

"Ano, Kai-san…" he sa-

"_OH MY GOSH_!" I screeched as I simultaneously slammed my locker door.

_'How could I have_ _missed him with that hair'_ I thought staring at the obnoxiously light blue mane.

"Ah Tetsu-chin. I totally saw you there. What is it?" I lied.

"No, you didn't" the infamous idiot grumbled.

I just waved him off and looked intently at Tetsu who was standing next to Bakagami.

"Would you like to come to Maji burger with Kagami-kun and I?" he asked as we all started headin out of the building.

"W-wait, what?" I asked

'_Why the hel-!'_

"My apologies, Kai-san…" he bowed politely.

"I just wanted to confirm something" he continued.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KUROKO?! DON'T GO INVITING THIS _AHO_!" Bakagami bellowed.

"I would LOVE to come. Thank you for the invite, Tetsu-chin" I smirked at bakagami's raging form in amusement.

"_Great_" He mumbled running a hand down his face.

"I have to deal with that stupid worker, and now you as well" He sulked.

"What 'stupid worker'" I questioned as we finally reached the school gates.

"There is this worker at maji burger that always annoys Kagami-kun, Kai-san" he said, a flash of recognition shining in his usually dull orbs.

"_Oh really now~?"_

* * *

"_Hang on a sec. I need to go toilet" I stated awkwardly shrugging my bag up my shoulder._

_Tetsu nodded his head at me while Bakagami scowled._

"_Tch. Just hurry up" he huffed as he strode towards the counter._

'_He's probably going to order a mountain of burgers like he always does' I cackled._

* * *

_I hastily changed into my uniform, not wanting to keep Kagami waiting any longer._

'_Ohohohoho~'_

'_This is so much fun~'_

* * *

"Hello. May I take your order, _Bakagami_?"

"**W-WHAT THE HELL?!"**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Tadaima~_" I sung, swinging the door open.

I walked through the entranced and dumped my bags on the floor.

'_Gosh. Work is so tiring'_ I thought, walking into the living room.

I huffed in annoyance at the lack of a reply.

"Usually when someone says that, you reply with_ okaerinasai_~" I blanched, purposely standing in front of his vision.

"Kai-_chin_~" he whined, trying to look around my body to see the TV. His version of that would be tilting his head while the rest of his body lay still and unmoving from its sprawled out position on the couch.

"_Tch_. What did I say about copying my _speech defect_?" I scolded, grabbing the box of pocky from his hands.

"OI! _OI!_ WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT _STEALIN' MY SHIT_?!" I shouted as I recognised the brand.

"You didn't even save me some" I blanched, rattling the empty box.

He just shrugged his shoulders at me and open a packet of maiubo.

"Why, _thank you_, Shi-chin" I sung, swiping it from his hands.

I danced out of his clutches and ran towards the stairs, knowing he wouldn't chase me if it meant him having get up.

"Kai-_chin~_" he whined, looking over the couch with one arm stretched over it in a half-assed attempt to get it back.

"Juft gwet _Mwurho-chwin_ two gwet you some mwore" I muffled as I ate it.

He glared at me.

"…..He bought me that one" he huffed, flopping back onto the couch.

Feeling _guilty_, I decided to give it back to him,

"_Here_" I said placing it on his stomach.

He glared at my retreating form before crushing it.

"I can't eat the _packet_, Kai-_chin_"

* * *

"NOBODY CRY, I'M HERE!" I shouted as I leapt into the classroom.

The middle aged man just stroked his beard at my,_ dynamic_, entry.

"Ah~ just in time Mr Mur-!"

"AH! It's just Kai, Sensei!" I interrupted.

Sensei and I turned around at the screeching of a chair, along with all the other students that littered the room.

"Why are you suddenly turning up _EVERYWHERE_?!" He fumed, slamming his hands on his desk.

"I don't know but, I don't think that poor desk had anything to do with it" I blanched.

Sensei's laughter echoed throughout the room as he clapped me on the back.

"Ah, welcome Kai-san" he said after calming down, completely forgetting about Bakagami's outburst.

"I'm Shiroma-sensei" he introduced.

I bowed in greeting.

"Hello, Shiroma-sensei. I-!"

"AH! Introduce yourself to the class instead" he encouraged.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to face the class.

"Sit down, Kagami-san" sensei said.

He reluctantly sat down after noticing the many gazes of his peers.

"Hello. My name is Kai. My favourite colour is white, I like cats but not tigers-"

_*cue snort*_

"-, I have a younger brother and I play basketball" I concluded.

"_Kai-kun! Why is your favourite colour white?" _

"_Are you on the basketball team?"_

"_-How old is your bro-!"_

"_Do you have a girl-?"_

I awkwardly shuffled back and held up my hands at the bombardment of questions.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Sensei shouted.

"….uh" I dithered at the many hands being held up in the air.

"Yes?" I squeaked looking at a girl with large brown eyes and light brown pixie cut hair.

"Why is your favourite colour white, Kai-kun?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Holy shit that's cute- _I said that out loud, didn't I_?" I blurted.

She blushed a millions shades of red.

"My favourite colour is white because, well, it's like a blank canvas, _ne_?" I asked.

"y-yes?" she squeaked.

"Right. And because of that I believe it has the potential to become any colour…that and the fact that some _aho_ jacked the colour dark blue. _Tch_. How rude. He didn't even ask me! What if I wanted it, huh?! Inconsiderate di-!"

"KAI-SAN!" Sensei shouted, stopping me mid-rant.

I looked pointedly at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm too old for this" he mumbled.

"Next question then?" I supplied and watched as he nodded his head and sat back behind his desk.

This time I picked a male with black hair like seriously-

"You could hide so much shit in there because it's so dark an-!"

"KAI!" He exclaimed, dropping the suffix this time.

"….yes, sensei." I surrendered, not missing the many giggles and chuckles that littered the classroom.

I turned back to the boy.

"Are you on the basketball team?" he questioned, smiling at me.

'_This kid has dimples….I would totally tap tha-!'_

"Uhm, Kai-san?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I am!" I finally answered.

He just nodded at me and looked down at his pencil.

"Kai-_kuuuuuuun~_" she screeched.

'_WILD FANGIRL FOUND!'_ My Pokémon senses told me.

'_WILD FANGIRL IS EVOLVING!'_ it continued as I saw her sit up straighter in her chair and made sure her chest jiggled as she frantically waved at me.

'_If she were an animal, she'd be a whorse' _I snorted.

'_Ok. I don't mean to be some judgmental asshole but, come on, they __**jiggled**__'_

"H-How old is your b-brother, Kai-kun?" She asked puffing up her blon-

_'Bleached'_ i thought.

"Uh, he's sixteen" i answered with a hand to my chin.

She gained a confused expression on her caked face.

"Wait, so, how old are you then?" She questioned.

"Seventeen" i supplied with a flick of my hair.

_'Senpai is here'_

"Y-YOU'RE A SENPAI?!" A few collected gasps and shouts rang.

"Yea-!"

"So, you're stupid then." A guy with bald hair and red rounded glasses said.

I looked at him wondering why he said that.

"W-well I m-mean to be h-held b-back a year, s-senpai!" He stuttered suddenly unconfident at the many female glares sent his way.

"Yeah, pretty much" I shrugged.

"I was home schooled so..._ye-ah_" I stretched not sure where I was going with my answer.

This guy started _sparkling_.

_'Oh my god. What..._' I thought, blanching at his 360.

"THAT'S SO COOL, KAI-SENPAI!" He shouted jumping out of his seat.

Apparently, all the other boys thought it was cool, not having to wake up early and come to school every day and...some other shit I blocked out.

"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" Sensei shouted.

They all scrambled back to their seats.

"Kai-san," he started and I turned towards him.

"Go and sit next to Teriko-san-!"

"Who's that?"

"The bald guy-!"

Said guy in question, sniffed; "_Sensei_" he whimpered.

"Ah~ ok sensei!" I said walking towards the empty seat.

I heard a few whispers behind me.

"Hey! Doesn't he look like this guy?!" They quietly whispered as i saw her point at some magazine.

"Well, yeah. But it doesn't mention anything about him having an older brother!"

I saw sensei drag a hand down his face befo-!

"GIRLS!" He cracked.

"SORRY SENSEI" they cried shuffling around to hide the magazine. Though before they did, I caught a glimpse of it.

_'Why are they looking at basketball monthly? Are they into sports?' _I thought_._

_'No, no that can't be right. All girls these days are into that new model who wears eyeliner all the time. Like seriously, how does he get them so perfect everyd-!'_

"Kai-kun," Sensei started as he noticed my dazed expression.

I blinked at him a few times as I noticed a few sums on the board.

_'Oh dear god, no'_

His face broke out into a smile at my inner turmoil.

"Can you solve these, please?" He ask- _ordered_.

_'Aw crappers.'_ I thought.

_'This seat's right at the front! I'm always gonna' get picked on!_' I cried.

"Hey, _pssst_. Toriko-chin" I poked.

He started sweating.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

"You know the answer, right? Tell me" I stated, scooting my chair closer to his.

"Oh no, you don't" sensei said as he pulled my chair back into its original position.

Tears streamed down my face at this horrible reality.

_'What happened to this fanfic? Why didn't the author put me next to Bakagami?! He's nice and cosy at the back! CHANGE MY SEAT~!'_

And so, the fourth wall _fell_.


	6. Chapter 6

I slammed the locker room open, not counting on it swinging back in my face.

"Ow!" I shouted, clutching my nose.

"Idiot" Hyuuga mumbled as he continued to take of his top.

"Kai-san?" Kuroko questioned, silently watching as I flopped face down onto the bench.

"Never again, will i talk to the female race" i mumbled.

"Tch. Move" Bakagami said as he kicked me off.

"_CAPTAIN~_!" I screeched as i fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"WHAT!" He shouted, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Bakagami kicked me off the bench" i pouted.

He glared at Bakagami and I.

"What? I needed to tie my shoelaces" he shrugged innocently.

_Tic mark._

He tightly grabbed onto Kagami's head and raised a threatening fist.

"Respect your Senpai's" he ground out.

"And you," he said turning to look at me, right when i pulled my shirt off.

"Yes?" I questioned.

He frowned.

"Why do you have so many bandages?" He questioned gaining the attention of everyone else.

"_Eh_? Kai-kun?" Koganei said blinking.

Mitobe agreed with a nod of his head.

"I was in an accident yeah" I replied.

They blanched.

"What kind of accident, Kai-san" Tsuchida asked kindly.

I rested my elbow against my locker door and jut my hip out.

"Well you see," I started, coolly gelling my hair back.

"I fell off my bike-!"

"Tch. Lame" Bakagami interrupted.

It seemed like the rest of them lost interest at my lame 'accident' as they went back to getting changed.

I sulked as i took my shorts out of my locker.

"I could've been talking about a motorbike, you know"

"Were you?!" Furihata exclaimed.

"No, bu-!"

"_Oh_..." Deadpan.

* * *

I dropped to the floor, officially drained of any energy from Riko's harsh training.

'_Her training reminds me of that old man who owns that gym I use….Tch. He makes me do some similar shi-! WAIT A SECOND! IS SH-!' _

"This year, at the beginning and end of summer vacation, we'll be making two trips, to the beach and the mountains!" Riko said, effectively cutting off my train of thought

She put her hands on her hips as Hyuuga spoke up;

"The qualifiers for the winter cup start right after summer vacation ends! It's important we use this vacation as effectively as possible. Let's give it everything we have! Dismissed!"

I stood next to Kiyoshi, smiling the whole time.

_'Sexy-senpai is so close!'_

"Wait, _what_...?" I asked.

They just ignored me...

I stayed with Riko and Hyuuga to see if I could find out what was going on.

"Sorry but, I have to go talk to the teachers about our training camp!" she said before running off.

I slumped.

"_He-_!" I tried to ask Hyuuga but he walked off

'_WHAT THE-!'_

I sighed as I dragged myself towards where Kuroko was moving a scoreboard thingy.

"_Oi_! When did we get a dog?!" I shouted, running over and scooping it up.

"_Ow_!"

"Sorry"

"That hurt. Look where you're going!" I heard Kagami complain as Kuroko bumped into him with the scoreboard.

"_Baka_" I mumbled, rubbing my face against the puppies.

"Kagami-kun, please don't stagger around like that" Kuroko said.

Kagami's grip on the two balls in his hands, tightened.

"It's his fault for hang-!" He stopped as he noticed the dog in my hands.

"What?" I asked snuggling the dog.

Kagami visibly shivered as I stepped closer to him.

"_Hey_! Get away from me!" He sweated.

I held the dog out towards him and nearly laughed as he ran behind Kuroko.

"It seems we'll be able to take Nigou with us on our trips" he said.

I looked at 'Nigou'

"Is that their nam-?"

"His" Kuroko interrupted. I nodded.

"Yes it is" he continued.

"Why is his name number..._oh_" I blanched as I noticed the significance between Kuroko's and Nigous' eyes.

"Never mind..." I said gently putting Nigou down.

I watched in amusement as he ran around Kagami's feet.

"Don't bring him, he's annoying!"

I looked behind them and saw Kiyoshi, Tsuchida and Koganei looking at us, each with a ball in their hands.

_'Ohohoho. Sexy-senpai, here I come'_ I thought striding towards them.

"-each other again" I caught the end of Koganei's sentence.

"But they seem to be arguing a lot more" he continued.

I looked at Tsuchida as he spoke up. "Are they okay?"

Kiyoshi walked forward and I held out a hand to him. "They're fine" he answered.

_'Don't leave me, senpai'_ I cried.

No one seemed to notice my looming presence.

_'Have I been around Kuroko for too long?!'_ I thought in despair.

"But they haven't been passing to each other during practice today" Koganei stated.

_'Who are they talking about~?'_ I thought in question.

I noticed their gazes were focused on Kuroko and Bakagami's arguing forms.

_'Wait, what? I'm so lost~!'_

_'IT'S SO BRIGHT'_ I thought flinching away from Kiyoshi's smile at Koganei.

"That's just for now," he answered.

"They'll pass again in the winter"

I dropped to my knees.

_"WHY DO I MISS ALL THE DRAMA_?!" I screamed, grabbing my hair while tears streamed down my face.

If that didn't grab their attention, I don't know what would.

* * *

"One more time, everyone! Gather 'round!" Hyuuga yelled.

I jogged over to him with everyone else and flinched at the seriousness on his face.

"We're currently facing grave danger" he started, the atmosphere became dark as he ominously continued;

"In order to make two trips this year, we chose cheap lodgings. We'll have to make our own food, which is where our problem lies." he suddenly stopped and gulped.

"Coach-"He started,

"-will be cooking for us!" He sweated.

_'What's so bad about that~?'_ I thought, not noticing the terrified expressions of the second years.

* * *

'_What is this?!'_ I thought, looking at the solid vegetables.

"Curry!" Riko said, hands behind her back with a wide smile on her face.

I looked down at the plate in front of me a bit sceptical. Apparently I wasn't the only one, judging by the rest of their faces.

I looked down the right side of the row, and watched as; Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida ate a spoonful…

I sunk down in my seat at their reactions.

'_Is it really that bad'_ I cringed.

I looked to the left and saw Furihata, baldy and…that other guy, shaking.

I turned my gaze to Riko and saw her hide her hands behind her back with a crestfallen expression.

"It wasn't very good, was it?" She said.

'…_Riko-chin…' _

Deciding to brave it, I tried a spoonful-

'_OH MY GOD!'_

I tried not to show my disgust in order to not upset Riko.

'_Riko-chin, don't be sad….'_ I thought, not liking such a sad expression on her face.

I stared down at the steaming plate and without a second thought, _I gobbled it down._

* * *

"_Kai-san?" Kuroko asked, gently poking my shoulder as I wrapped an arm around my aching stomach._

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

_I nodded._

"_Peachy"_

* * *

My spoon clattering on the plate caught everyone's attention.

'_Are those sparkl__**-TEARS**__?!_' I thought looking at Izuki and Koganei.

"_Shisho_…." He said, bringing a hand over his mouth in disbelief.

"Kai-kun…." Cat- _Koganei_ whispered, wiping his eyes.

Tsuchida sat there looking at me with his mouth wider than usual.

'_Mitobe looks sick…' I thought, looking at his quickly paling face._

The scraping of a chair brought me out of my thoughts and I watched on in fascination as Hyuuga headed towards the door.

'…_.He ate it, too….' _I thought, blankly staring at his empty plate.

'_Who knew the captain could be such a gentlemen' _I thought, blinking.

"-_Spicy_. I'm just going to get a drink" he said, leaving the room.

"_Huh_…?" I said, completely missing what he said before.

I saw Kiyoshi grab the ladle, as if going to serve some more.

"It had a unique taste, but it was very good and it had the most important ingredient." he said.

I watched as Riko's face lit up, my admiration for him went soaring.

'_Kiyoshi, you…..' _I thought with tears in my eyes.

"It had Love..." I heard him finish.

I walked around the table and stood next to him, empty plate in hand.

I smiled at Riko's wide eyes and gave her a thumbs up.

"It tasted _almost_ as sexy as Kiyoshi-senpai looks, Riko-chin" I inputted, probably making things worse.

He looked at me with a freaked out expression, eyes widening slightly at my confession.

"….._What_..?" I shrugged, ignoring the exasperated sighs behind me.

"But you may have gone wrong somewhere in your cooking…" Kiyoshi said.

He turned to Riko with a closed eye smile.

"Why don't you try making it again?" he encouraged.

I beamed at her flustered face, silently agreeing with him.

"After all," I started, putting my plate down next to the pot.

"Practice makes perfect" I concluded with a wide smile in her direction.

A small determined smile broke out onto her face as she gave a small affirmative nod.

"Okay!" she said.

* * *

'_What men! You guys are such men!'_

* * *

"Can someone teach Riko how to make it?" Kiyoshi said, slamming a large hand down on the table.

My own hands came to rest on the table, my hair blocking their view of my face.

"Kiyoshi, you're dripping some kind of weird sweat!" Koganei worried.

"_Senpai~_" I whimpered as I clutched onto Kiyoshi's arm.

A shock rang throughout my body as I touched hi-

'_OH MY GOD I'M TOUCHING SEXY-SENPAI! LET THE SHIPS SAIL~!'_ I thought, eyes sparkling instead of the previous tears that inhabited them.

"I know, Kai-san. We'll make it through this" he said.

Turning to me, I saw the tears mixed with sweat that ran down his face.

"Mitobe then?" Koganei questioned, giving up on me as soon as he saw my sparkly aura.

"Mit-!" Tsuchida said but stopped as they lay upon Mitobe's, _literally white_, body.

'_How did he get those special effects?'_ I thought, jealously looking at the angel-like light that shadowed over him.

"He's gone!" Koganei freaked.

I nodded my head not really caring as I snuggled into Kiyoshi's arm.

He just stood there, still recovering from the food mishap.

'_I'm soooo taking advantage of this!_' I cackled, tightening my grip on him.

"So who's going to teach her? Me or Izuki?" Tsuchida asked.

Before any of us could answer, the sound of the cooker being turned on could be heard.

I promptly let go of Kiyoshi as I saw who was behind the source of noise.

'_Well I never!'_ I thought looking at Bakagami in an apron.

"What? This looks delicious!" I heard Furihata exclaim, crowding 'round the plate of food Kagami set down, along with baldy and catman.

I shuffled over to them, letting go of Kiyoshi's arm _(Aw man~)_ , staring intently at the plate as Koganei tried some.

"It's so good!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him a bit _sceptical_….

"Kagami, how?" baldy asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Kagami. _How_?" I asked, using his actual name this time, _only because I was curious_.

"I live by myself" He answered side glancing at me.

I shrugged, sitting down just as Hyuuga and Izuki came over.

"This is so good!" Hyuuga said, filling his bowl.

I grabbed my chopsticks and tried a piece, Izuki looking at me to gauge my reaction.

I clapped Kagami on his back, making him jut forward in surprise.

I ignored his glare and said;

"You'd make a good housewife, _Kagami-kaa-san-!_"

_I don't know what I did to deserve a face full of food but, that's what I got._


	7. Chapter 7

'_Wow'_ I thought looking out at the ocean.

'_I haven't been to the beach in ages!' _I sparkled _(Probably because I was standing next to Senpai~)_

I promptly ignored what they were saying as I remembered when I met_ 'them'_

* * *

_*OMG IT'S THE FIRST FLASHBACK! BUM BUM BUM! 1 YEAR AGO*_

* * *

"_Can I touch them?" I asked, pointing to her badonka donks._

"…_What…?" She asked, confused at my request._

"_I SAID-!" I started before she clocked on and screeched;_

"_DAI-CHAN~!" I swiftly covered my ears at the banshee like scream._

_I blinked my eyes as a tanned boy jogged over here, a severely annoyed expression printed on his face._

"_What?" He scowled, not noticing me._

"_I told you not to call me that" He complained, lazily picking at his ear._

"_H-He-!" she stuttered, pointing a finger at me before burying herself in his bare chest._

"_He, what? Touched you?" he said, 'brows scrunching up as he eyed my form with distaste._

_She shook her head and mumbled;_

"_No. Bu-!"_

"_Tch. Why did you call me over then?!" He shouted._

_She looked up at him with a tearful expression._

"_HE __**ASKED**__ IF HE COULD TOUCH ME!" She shouted right in his face._

_He looked taken aback at what she said before glaring at me._

"_Hey, at least I asked first" I surrendered, raising my hands up._

"_Baka..." he mumbled but, I wasn't quite sure on who he was talking too._

_I raised a hand to my chin._

"_I wanted to see if they were real. If you ask me, asking her was gentlemen like." I said, slicking my hair back._

"_Tch. Just don't touch her, got it?" He warned, shoving her off of him._

"_Dai-chan!" She exclaimed, stumbling as to catch herself from falling in the sand._

_I looked him in the eye, serious for a change before nonchalantly shrugging._

"_Hey," I started,_

"_You can't blame me for checking out Mai-chans possible competition" I slurred, not missing the spark in his eyes._

_And thus began the start of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

'_Hmm….'_ I thought.

'_I never did get his name…'_ I slumped.

However, I didn't have time to reminisce as the screeching of a car brought me out of my thoughts.

"Brats" he said as the window rolled down.

'_NO WA-!'_ I thought recognising who it was when he pulled down his glasses.

I frantically waved at him.

"HEY, OLD MAN!" I greeted with a wide smile.

His face looked downcast as he noticed me.

"Kai…" he warned, frown deepening.

"_Tora_-_sensei_…." I whined, walking up to the window.

"Brat, what do you think you're doing?" He questioned as I sat on my knees and rested my palms where his window disappeared to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I pouted, ignoring the questioning gazes of the team behind me.

"Kai-chan, _move_" he glared, opening his car door, simultaneously pushing me out of the way.

He popped the trunk and proceeded to take pieces of-

'_Hoops? Basketball stand, hoop, thingies?'_ I questioned, as het set them up on the beach.

I sat up and crossed my legs, watching the team look on at him in confusion.

"_Here_" he said, handing Riko a piece of paper.

She looked down at it with wide eyes.

"This is Kai's personal training list" He said, _grinning_ at me.

'_What the- NO!'_ I thought internally crying.

"How do you get him to do _all_ of this?" she cried out.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

She glared at me, her hand twitchi-

'_Uh-oh'_

"He barely does the _regular_ training I set!" she complained, hands on her hips.

"Kai-_chan_," he started, walking towards where I sat, in front of his car door.

"Listen to my beloved daughter or I'll _double_ your training" He threatened, kicking me over.

I whimpered, rubbing my elbow as I stood up.

He shut the car door, and put his glasses back on.

"You lay a hand on her, and I'll _kill_ you" He said glaring at the rest of them.

I didn't need to look to _know_ that they were shivering.

"Coach's dad…" Hyuuga said

"He's as scary as ever!" Koganei finished.

I scoffed.

'_That was nothing'_ I slumped.

* * *

'_Ugh, it's too hot'_ I thought, fanning myself with my hand.

"_Arf!_" I heard Nigou bark.

I collapsed backwards and slung my right leg and arm over the concrete bench thingy so they just hung there, dangling.

"I know right" I said, answering him.

I felt him crawl on my stomach and I raised a hand to pet him.

"Why, hello there, Nigou" I greeted, smiling down at him.

He wagged his tail at me and stuck his tongue out as I sratched behind his ear.

"Arf! Arf!" he barked.

"What is-!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" She shouted, hitting me over the head.

Nigou had the sense to jump off of me before I fell onto the sand, getting a mouthful of it in the process.

"Relaxing..?" I supplied, sitting up and rubbing my head.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do they look like they're relaxing?" She stressed, pointing at Kagami and Kiyoshi's sweating for-

"It's a bit hot, _eh_, Riko-chin? Don't you think they should take their tops _off_?" I suggested, smirking down at her as I stood up to my full height.

She sighed, exasperated.

"Sometimes, I don't think you're male" she spat.

I looked at her confused.

"Why? Do I have to be _female_ to appreciate the _male_ anatomy? Why can't I like _both_? I'm just widening my choice of suitors" I said, gelling my hair back.

"Never mind" she sweat dropped, taking a step away from me.

"Now, if you'll _excuse_ me" I said stretching one of my legs, preparing to walk back to the concrete bench thingy I was previously resting on.

"Not so fast. _KUROKO_!" She shouted, grabbing my arm to stop me from going anywhere.

"Riko-chin~" I whined, watching as Kuroko made his way over.

"Coach-san?" He asked, panting heavily.

She nodded to herself after seeing his exhausted form.

"You're switching with Kai" She stated with no room for argument.

I looked at her absolutely appalled.

"RIKO-CHIN-!" I tried to refuse.

"_Hai_" he said, walking off to where I could only assume Nigou was.

"Yosh! Go and have some fun, Kai-kun~" She sung, pushing me towards where they were playing.

'_I feel like I'm going to get eaten'_

* * *

'_WHAT TH-!' _I thought, tapping the gym floor with my foot.

'_It feels weird' _I thought, scrunching my nose.

"_KAI!" _Izuki shouted to me, just as Hyuuga shot a basket.

'_Hmm..? Why does he look so shocked?' _I thought looking at his flabbergasted expression.

I ran towards the hoop, swiping the ball as it left the basket.

'_My movements aren't sloppy…flopping around the place like they used to' _I thought dribbling the ball towards the other side of the court.

Kiyoshi entered my vision, not being in the mood to actually play properly _(when am I ever?)_, I passed the ball the Izuki.

'_So he noticed it, too' _I thought looking at his surprised expression as he ran off.

I came to a full stop (next to Kiyoshi of course~) and saw him analysing the change in their gameplay.

'_Ah'_ I thought, noticing the difference in their footing.

'_That makes a huge difference'_ I thought, nodding.

I looked over at Riko and saw her intently looking at them, too.

'_Ohohoho, she's sneaky'_ I thought, understanding the real reason for playing on the beach.

* * *

"_A-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h-h_" I sighed, as the machine massaged my shoulders.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, a shadow loomed over me.

'_This must be fate, we're meant to be!'_ I thought, opening my eyes I saw it was Kiyoshi.

"Kai-san," He started, smiling at me.

'_Holy schmoly. That is one smile I will never get used to'_ I thought in awe.

"Can I use it when you're finished, please?" He asked leaning his back on the wall opposite me, obviously waiting for my answer.

I nodded.

"Yes, Senpai" I answered, getting up.

His eyes widened at my actions _(Or was it that I called him Senpai~?)_ and he stepped towards me.

"_No, no, no_" He said, shaking his hands in front of him.

I looked at him confused.

"I thought you wanted to use it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded nervously.

"Only when you've finished, Kai-san" He said.

"I am though" I said, sitting down beside the chair with my legs crossed.

I patted the seat in invitation.

"Have a seat, Senpai." I said wagging my eyebrows at him.

He sat down, staring at me warily all the while.

I looked up at him mischievously.

"I doubt its massages are better than mine though, _if you know what I mean._" I cackled, just as Riko came 'round the corner.

"Ah, Teppei, Kai-kun" She greeted, stopping in front of us, obviously set on striking a conversation up with us.

I deflated, my shoulders hunched as I leant my head in my hands.

'_Why Riko-chin, WHY?'_ I cried.

I removed my hands from my face and looked at Kiyoshi, only to find him in a conversation with Riko.

"I'm just gonna'….._yeah_" I said, them not even paying attention to what I was saying.

I crawled away, tears streaming down my face.

'_I didn't even get any sexy time with Senpai!'_

* * *

"_Oh? Where did Kai-san, go?" Kiyoshi said, suddenly noticing the lacking presence of his self-proclaimed soul mate._

_Riko sighed in annoyance._

"_Hopefully back to the hole he crawled out from" She mumbled, thinking about all the times he gave her a headache._


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning~" I sung, prancing down the hallway.

"_Ack_-! Idiot!" Kagami-kaa-san said, choking on his toothpaste.

He poked me in the shoulder with his toothbrush as he rinsed his mouth.

"I nearly choked-!"

"That's what she said!" I cackled, _finally_ getting a chance to use the over rated innuendo.

"Kai-san, please don't scare Kagami-kun like that."

"HOLY SHIT!" I screeched, clinging onto Bakagami.

_"Tetsu-chin!" _I cried, looking at him horrified at his sudden appearance.

"GET OFF ME!" Bakagami shouted, trying to peel me off of his body which I seemed to wrap myself around.

I untangled myself from him and sniffed.

He politely dipped his head.

"I apologise, Kai-san" he said, after wiping his mouth from rinsing it.

_'What...?'_ I thought.

"When did you get here, Tetsu-chin?" I asked, squirting some toothpaste on my own toothbrush.

He and Kagami set their cups down and both looked at me.

"I was here the whole time, Kai-san" he said before walking off down the corridor, Bakagami trailing behind him.

I looked around the hallway, blinking at its emptiness.

I looked in the mirror and grinned at myself.

"Kai, i would totally tap you. I don't know why other people don't see your sexiness" I winked.

Sighing in awe at my awesomeness, I decided to actually brush my tee-!

"_EEEHHHHHH?!"_

_'WHAT TH-!'_ I thought, running down the hall, not noticing the trail of toothpaste mixed with drool, dripping down my chin.

I hid around the corner, watching them interact.

"What are you doing here?!" Mould-face shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kagami and Kuroko.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kagami viciously replied.

"Shutoku has a long tradition of coming here to train together~" the guy next to mou-!

'_Ohohohoho what do we have here?'_ I thought noticing his _smexy_ presence.

'_I could totally build my own harem!'_ I cackled.

I frowned.

'_Stop getting off track. I have plenty of time to build my harem, later' _I thought, slapping myself back into gear.

"Google, search;_ Green haired Shutoko student_

* * *

"_KAA-SAN-!"_ I yelled, leaping around the corner.

"…?"

"Who are you, _nanodayo_?" He spoke.

I shivered, stepping closer to Kaa-san.

'_My tsundere senses are tingl-!'_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KAA-SAN, _AHO_?" Kaa-san shouted, raising a fist at me.

I raised my hands, surrendering.

"Who says I was talking to you? _Gosh_, Kagami, not everything's about you." I said backing up and turning my gaze to the newcomers.

'_What's so funny~?'_ I thought looking at the guy with dark hair, laughing.

"IDI-!" Kagami started before I interrupted him,

"Besides, I could've been referring to _mould-face_ over there" I said, pointing to glasses guy.

"_M-MOULD-FACE!"_ He stuttered, face red out of anger while his friend started cracking up.

I nodded at him, pointing to his hair.

"Green hair. Mould is green. M_ould-face_." I said like it was so simple.

"_Pft_!" I heard Kagami stifle his laughter, along with the guy beside mould-face.

"Shin-chan, _Shin-chan_! Can I call you that?!" Beamed his friend, looking up at him full of hope-

"_NO_!" He screeched, viciously shoving his glasses up his nose to try and hide his blush.

'_WIILD TSUNDERE FOUND'_ My Pokémon senses told me.

"Kai-san, you have toothpaste on your face" Kuroko pointed.

I lifted the bottom of my shirt up and used it to wipe my whole face.

I positively glowed at Kuroko.

"Such a good Kouhai you are" I cooed, gently grabbing his cheeks.

"_Kouhai_?" his friend asked.

My head snapped towards him, hands dropping from Kuroko's face as I dramatically raised them in the air.

"_OH NO!"_ I gasped, ignoring Bakagami's annoyed glare.

"I forgot to introduce myself~!" I sung, getting down on one knee.

"I am a seventeen year old called Kai, _oh great_ Midorima Shintaro, believer of sata-_Oha sa_" I corrected.

'_Phew. Nearly got those mixed up!'_ I thought sweating.

Mould-face looked at me, sceptical at how I knew his name.

"You know Shin-chan?!" his friend exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"_Correction_. Google does." I said, showing him my recent history on my phone.

He laughed along with me, slapping me on the back.

"I'm Takao Kazunari, _Kai-kun~"_ he introduced with a wide smile on his face.

'_Oh shit. I need to start carrying sunglasses around with me'_

* * *

I looked down at my blue bib and then back up at the team opposite me.

'_What the hell….?'_

"Starting today, instead of holding our scheduled practice in the gym, we're going to be practicing with Shutoku High!" Riko said, grinning like a madman-woman.

I hung back on the side-lines, set on sitting the practice out.

'_No way am I playing with mould-face over there'_ I moaned, already knowing about his shooting ability.

"Kagami-kun, hold on," Riko said.

"Huh..?" he said, stopping and turning around.

"Go and buy drinks for everyone" she ordered, innocently.

"What?!" He exclaimed, leaning forward and stamping his foot on the ground.

Riko just smiled at him, ignoring his outburst.

"Run on the beach to the convenience store, 500 metres away!" She said, giving him a thumbs up.

'_BWAHAHAHAHAHHA! BAKA!'_ I cackled uncontrollably at his misfortune.

"WHY?!" He shouted.

Her smile dampened as she pondered for a moment.

"They'll probably be heavy so you can bring them one at a time!" She suggested.

His eyes widened, disbelief stretching itself across his face.

"One at a time?" he said, horrified.

I couldn't hold it in.

I burst out laughing, causing me to hunch over in pain from laughing too much.

'_Oh god. She's not finished!'_ I thought, choking on my laughter after noticing a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh and take Kai with you-!"

"WHAAAT! _RIKO-CHIN~~~~_" I cried absolutely horrified.

She pushed me towards Kagami and started shooing us away.

"Everyone's practicing, Hurry!" She smiled.

"Riko-chin~" I whined.

She pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere.

She tapped the top of it- where something was written next to the number 1.

"This is the first thing in your training, Kai-kun~"

'_Tora-sensei,'_ I thought, clenching my fists as I ran off with Kagami.

'_Your daughter is the devils spawn, you being Satan himself'_


	9. Chapter 9

"S-Senpai…" I whispered.

'_Now's my chance!'_ I thought, looking at Kiyoshi only a few steps away.

"**Oh god, **_**no**_**. Someone **_**stop**_** him"** Kagami mumbled in English.

I promptly glared at him in irritation.

"**Shut up, **_**Kaa-san**_**."** I replied, pulling my eyelid down and sticking my tongue out at him as I ran towards Kiyoshi.

Kagami blanched.

"He's going to say something stupid, I can feel it." He mumbled, pointedly looking at me.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, SENPAI! HE'S JUST JEALOUS THAT HE HASN'T GOT A SEXY SENPAI LIKE I DO!" I shouted, clutching onto Kiyoshi's arm, glaring at Bakagami

"See what I mean?" Kagami stated, looking at the others in between us.

Kiyoshi looked at me and gently pulled my arm off of him.

He smile-

"Wait a second, Senpai" I said, swiftly pulling a pair of sunglasses out from my training bag.

"_Continue_" I encouraged, waving a hand in front of me.

He looked at me, quizzically.

"Ok…"

I sparkled.

"Can I hold your hand, Senpai?" I glittered, eyes wide in hope.

His eyebrows scrunched up, the smile, however, not leaving his face.

"Maybe….later..." He answered, taking a step back.

"Ok!" I replied skipping backwards to join Izuki and Hyuuga at the back, all the while thinking;

'_SENPAI NOTICED ME!'_

* * *

"Hey, Izuki," I started, leaning on his smaller frame.

"Yes, Shisho?" He answered, looking up at me, eyes sparkling.

I cleared my throat and looked directly into his eyes.

"Do you have a map? Because _I'm getting lost in your eyes._" I waggled my eyebrows at him, inviting him to answer me.

He seemed to catch my drift as he replied;

"Are you religious? Because _you're the answer to all my prayers_"

_Snort_.

"If you were a tropical fruit, _you'd be a fine apple_"

_Exasperated sigh._

I turned to Hyuuga, annoyed at his unneeded input.

I grinned at his annoyed glare.

"What?" He frowned.

"I don't have a library card, do you mind if I _check you out instead_?" I said, chuckling at his flustered face.

I heard Riko giggle behind me, so I turned my head to look at her;

"Do you know what material my top is?" I asked, grinning at her confused face.

Izuki stifled a laugh with his hand, obviously knowing where I was going with this.

I winked at Riko

"Its _boyfriend material_" I cackled, not noticing the paper fan raised above her head.

"_B-BAKA!"_

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Riko said, stopping Izuki and I's, pun exchange, standing on the other side of the small crossing, opposite to where we were heading.

The rest of the group stopped at her sudden question and turned to her, quizzically.

"_What_? To the station." Hyuuga replied, confused at why she asked.

Riko scoffed.

"Why do you think we held our training camp here?" She rhetorically asked.

Sighing at our blank expressions she continued;

"This year they're holding the games here!" She stressed.

"I see." Izuki nodded, whipping out his phone.

I crowded 'round his phone, wanting to see what he was looking at.

"Today's quarterfinal game is between…." He stretched, scrolling through the information.

Hyuuga, getting impatient, stepped forward to look at Izuki's phone.

They both looked taken aback at the information it displayed;

* * *

_Today 14:00_

_Second Quarterfinal Game_

_Kaijo High School (Kanagawa)_

_Touou Academy (Tokyo)_

* * *

"….Kaijo and Touou!" Izuki summed.

I nodded in thought.

"Yeah, _yeah_. I thought as much" I said with a hand to my chin.

"You knew, Kai-kun?" Koganei asked, looking up at me bewildered.

My eyes darted to the side, skimming over his form.

"I know everything" I said, pointedly looking at Kuroko for no reason at all.

He met my gaze with his passive one.

"You know Kise-kun and Aomine-kun, Kai-san?" He questioned.

I felt everyone's gazes on me.

"….Who are they_…?"_

"…"

"_!"_

"_?!"_

'_I'm losing too many brain cells!'_

* * *

"Why are you sitting here..?" He questioned, generally curious.

I turned my head away from Kiyoshi's form at the front of the bus.

'_Why is there only one seat?!_' I thought as I noticed his seat had only _one_ space.

I sighed and decided to answer Kagami;

"We need to work on our _**bromance**_" I said, determination shining in my eyes as I raised an encouraging fist.

He grimaced at me and continued to look out of the window, _ignoring_ me.

I pouted.

"Hey, _Kaa-san_" I poked.

_Tic mark._

"Would you stop calling me that?!" He fumed, steam coming out of his ears as he glared at me.

"_Fine_. I'll just ask _Muro-chin_" I huffed, crossing my arms.

He _tut_ at me.

"Go ask _'muro-chin'_, then" He said, once again _ignoring_ me for the _scenery_.

"I don't even know who that is…" He grumbled.

"But, _Tai-chin_-!" I whined.

His eyebrows twitched.

"_Why do you have so many nicknames for me?!_ Just pick one already goddamn it!" He complained.

"But you suite all of them!" I refused.

I sighed at his angry expression and decide to actually get to the point (for once).

I shook my head and continued;

"You know Himuro, _right_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He tore his gaze away from the window and looked at me, bewildered.

"_Tatsuya?_" He frowned;

"How do you know him?" He questioned, looking suspiciously at me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, _Muro-chin_. And let me tell you, it was _love at first sig-!"_

"_IDIOT!"_

* * *

"_What's with that haircut? You hiding a Sharingan under there or somethin'? Looks like a pretty shit cosplay to me" I stated, looking at his black hair, a fringe covering one of his eyes._

"_Excuse me?" He said, holding a top in his hand._

_I noticed the others in the room stop changing to stare at me and shitty-cosplay guy._

* * *

"YOU JUST _WALKED_ INTO THEIR _**CHANGING ROOM**_?!" Bakagami bellowed, interrupting my story-telling.

I nodded my head with a hand on my chin.

His eyes widened as he suddenly seemed to reaise something.

"S-Shitty cosplay guy?!" He stuttered, laughter leaking through his lips.

I promptly ignored him as he went into a laughing fit, once nearly hitting his face on the chair infr-!

'_Hey, when did Tetsu turn around?' _I thought, looking at his curious eyes.

"Did you really walk into their changing room, Kai-san?" He questioned with a small tilt of his head.

Kagami spluttered to a stop and turned to hear my answer;

"Yeah, and _boy_ did I walk in at the right time~" I sung, choosing to ignore Kagami's freaked out expression.

* * *

'_Holy hell look at those hips! They are harem-worthy!'_

* * *

"Do you have to tell me your thoughts, as well?!" He complained, yet again cutting off my story telling.

I nodded my head.

"It's all part of the experience."

"_?!"_

* * *

_We seemed to have a stare down before he broke it by saying;_

"_Ano, Stranger-san? We have the same hairstyle…."_

"_Your statement is irrelephant" I blanched._

_'That was good. Gotta' save it for later' I blinked._

_Silence echoed throughout the room (Save for the few jaws hitting the floor)_

'_Jeez, tough crowd~'_

"_ANYWAYS! I brought this idiot" I said simultaneously breaking the silence by pushing the giant baby inside the room._

"_Kai-chin~" He whined, his glare contradicting his childish complaints;_

"_You tricked me~"_

_I glared up at him._

"_That's what you get for raiding my stash" I snapped, yanking his bag off of my shoulder._

"_Here. I bet you left it at home on purpose. Probably to use it as an excuse to miss practice, __**again**__" I said, promptly chucking it in his face._

"_What?" I blanched, addressing the rest of the people in the dressing with a raised eyebrow._

"_Never seen anyone so sexy?" I said, running a hand through my hair-Tamaki style-._

* * *

_ 'Is he serious?!'_

* * *

_Shitty cosplay guy, sighed and continued to change, kicking the rest of them back in gear as they copied him._

_I sauntered over to shitty cosplay guy, kicking Shi-chin out of the way to get to him-!_

"_Kai-chin!" He glared, picking himself up off of the floor._

_I waved a hand at him._

"_So," I drawled, leaning beside shitty cosplay guys' locker._

_He side glanced at me._

"_Yes, stranger-san?" He asked politely with a small smile, despite what just occurred._

'_Smooth mode: Activated'_

"_What's your name?" I asked, brushing my hair back._

_He closed his locker._

"_It's common curtesy to give your name first, Stranger-san" He said._

_I smirked at him._

"_The name's Kai. Ban-kai…ha ha….get it? ...No? Ok."_

"…_..Himuro Tatsuya…" He said warily after my, strange, introduction._

'_It's not strange if you watch bleach' I sniffed._

_I followed him with my eyes as he sat down on the bench, tying his shoelaces._

"_Sorry I'm late." I said, crouching down in front of him._

_He turned his attention away from his trainers and looked at me._

"_What for, Kai-san?" He asked._

'_Hook, line and sinker'_

"_I was sent to catch you when you fell from heaven."_

* * *

_Deadpan._

"That sounds exactly like you" He blanched, a dead expression on his face.

"_What's with that negative reacti-?"_

"Kai-san," Kuroko interrupted, a calculating look in his eyes.

'_Well that's never a good thing'_

"Is your brother Mura-!"

My eyes widened.

"Can you _hear_ that?_ IthinkRiko-chin'scallin'me" _I rushed.

Grabbing my bag, I jumped out of my seat and shot towards where I saw Riko chillin'.

'_Totally nailed that get away' _I praised, reaching up and grabbing onto a dangling handle.

Looking back at Kuroko, I noticed he started talking to Kagami.

'_I'm no lip reader but, he just said something beginning with an 'M'' I thought, intently staring at his lips._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_They better be talkin' about Mould-face'_

* * *

A/N: Gosh! Layin' it on thick! I think everyone can pretty much guess who's who and what's what now…..This is more or less based off of the anime (If you didn't already know that)…also, I apologise if it lacks depth in description…..i mostly left it up to your guys' imagination and knowledge of the manga and anime to know all the scenery and shit….Also, I know there isn't any romance yet (Well, not on Kiyoshi's part anyways) but I'm getting there, definitely!...The next 'chapter' is more of an Omake…? It's like small series of Kiyoshi's and Kai's relationship development and all that drama llama…..I wouldn't mind hearing your opinions by the way (Good or bad!) so, please review!

(Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited/alerted this story! Like seriously, you don't understand how happy it makes me to know you guys actually like it! Again, thanks a bunch and I hope you'll stick around until the end!)


	10. The Omake, Episodes 1-4

_#1_

"Senpai, why do you eat that?" I questioned, pointing to the bag in his hands.

'_Maybe that's why he's so swe- geez. Talk about cheesy…'_

"B-Because I like it…_?_" He answered, shoving another piece in his mouth.

I 'hmph'ed and continued to collect all the disregarded basketballs.

As I stood up from my crouch of picking up another ball, I came face to face with a brown packet.

"Do you want some?" He offered, shaking said packet right in front of me.

I eagerly nodded.

"Yes please, Senpai! My hands are a bit full though" I said glancing down at said hands in misery-!

'_This is my chance! This could be like one of those shoujo mangas!'_

* * *

_His fingers brushed my lips as I closed my mouth around the sweet._

_I closed my eyes to savour the flavour._

"_Do you want another one?" He offered, face closing in._

"_Y-Yes please, senp-!" my eyes widened as his mouth met mine, the familiar taste of the sweet entering my system._

"_TEPPEI-KUN!" I shrieked as his mouth left mine._

_Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes._

"_I TRUSTED YOU, SENPAI!" I cried, fisted hands banging against his firm chest._

_His grip tightened around my waist, as I hit repeatedly hit him._

"_I thought you wanted this" He breathed, air ghosting over my lips as he leaned in once again._

"_YAMETE! B-BAKA!" I stuttered, cheeks reddening at the close proximity._

"_S-Stop it!" I weakly shouted-Shoujo style-, even though I made no actual attempt to break free._

"_H-He-!" His lips met mine in a passion-!_

* * *

Blood leaked out of my nose.

"_K-KAI-SAN?!"_

* * *

_#2_

'_He looks so….happy…' I_ thought, watching from the side-lines as he played.

"Riko-chin," I started, looking up at her from my laying down position.

She turned her head.

"Is Kiyoshi always like this?" I questioned, just as he used his 'right of postponement'

My eyes widened at the move.

'_Senpai….' _I thought.

I saw Riko nod.

"Yeah. Pretty much" She answered, eyes glazed over as if reminiscing.

'…_LOOKS SO SEXY!'_

* * *

Riko had just kicked me off the bench for not participating…again.

"Do you need some help, Kai-san?" A hand entered my vision.

Trailing up the arm of the hand I saw Kiyoshi on the other end.

I swiftly grabbed his hand.

'_W-What was t-that?' _I thought, resting a hand on my chest as I let go of his hand, standing up.

My hand clenched my shirt, right where my heart resided.

"Kai-san?" He asked, laying his hands on my shoulders.

I lifted my head up and stared into his eye-

'_There it is again...' _I thought.

His lips quirked up in a small smile, the concern shining brightly in his eyes as he continued to stare at me, waiting for my answer.

I nodded.

"I-I'm fine, Kiyoshi-kun" I said, shocking him and myself at using his real name.

His smile widened, eyes creasing.

"That's good, Kai-san!" He said, releasing his grip on my shoulders.

He smiled at me before turning around, heading right towards the gym doors.

"Get some rest!" He shouted waving at me as he left.

I watched him leave, my eyes wide in shock.

My gaze rested on the floor as I brought another hand to hover over my chest.

"_Google, search; Symptoms of a Heart attack"_

* * *

_#3_

He sat in his seat, head resting in his palm as he propped his elbow on his desk. His head faced the window, eyes shining as he stared at the blazing sun.

A small smile broke out onto his face as he thought about yesterdays practice.

Riko had just asked (ordered) him to play one-on-one with Kai.

.

.

.

.

Said person currently refusing to do so.

"B-But Riko-chin~ Senpai's going to crush me~" He cried, trying to yank his arm away from Riko's grasp.

"It's just a practice, Kai-kun!" She rebutted, this time grabbing onto his arm with both of her hands.

Riko pushed Kai onto the court and he stumbled to a stop in front of Kiyoshi.

"Hi, senpai" Kai muttered, head lowered in depression at the upcoming effort he would have to use.

A sweat drop appeared on Kiyoshi's forehead and he raised a hand to the back of his head, nervously rubbing it.

"Hello, Kai-san" He answered, a small smile on his face.

Kai lifted his head and stared at Kiyoshi. His face brightened significantly as if he just realised who stood in front of him.

A genuine smile broke out onto Kai's face, shocking Kiyoshi at its innocence. (This _is_ Kai we're talking about….)

His eyes slightly widened at the soft glow that Kai's smile seemed to emit and he looked into his amethyst eyes, finally noticing the almost _feminine_ gaze in them.

"Ne," Kai whispered, one hand cupped around his mouth as he leant forward to whisper in Kiyoshi's ear.

"Don't go too hard on me ok, Senpai?" he ghosted, voice significantly lowering in case Riko over heard him.

'_What's that smel- l-lavender?!'_ Kiyoshi thought, nose twitching in confusing at the intruding smell.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, _Senpai_?"

"Yes, Kai-san?"

"_Why are you smelling my hair..?"_

* * *

He buried his face in his arms as he thought of his embarrassing actions, a visible blush on his face.

'_What kind of aftershave was that…?' _He moaned in depression as he faintly remembered its smell.

He lifted his head up and opted to cover his whole face with both of his hands as his face turned into a tomato, his heart following in a similar fashion as it single handily decided to increase its beating.

'_Why lavender…?'_ he sighed, hitting himself for liking such an aroma.

He blinked.

'_Why does Kai even smell like that..?'_

* * *

_#4_

"_SENPAI!" _

"_?!"_

Strands of purple hair danced in and out of his vision as he blinked his eyes in confusion at how he got onto the floor.

A few students stopped what they were doing and stared at him and the unknown person on top of hi-!

* * *

"_(Oh, it's Kai again)"_

"_(That BAKA!)"_

"_(Kiyoshi-kun…?)"_

"_(Kai-senpai!)"_

* * *

Amethyst eyes stared into his own brown ones.

"Senpai! _Senpai_! Look! _Look_!" They chirped, rolling off of him to grab all of the scattered papers.

He lay there, staring blanking at the ceiling.

'_W-What just h-happened…?'_ he blinked.

He sat up, face blank, mind not fully processing what just happened.

"Haru-chin~ I think I broke senpai!" He stared at Kai as he clung to a much smaller form.

"I'm sure you didn't, Kai-kun. Kiyoshi-san?" She asked, her gender being present as she looked around Kai, her big round eyes innocently staring at him.

He looked at her, then at Kai.

It seems that Kai had taken it upon himself to lay over her shoulders, his drastically bigger build shielding her from the world.

"Uhm, Kai-kun? C-Can you get off of me, I can't b-breathe!" She huffed, her petite fingers curling themselves around his wrists as she pried him off of her.

Kiyoshi, finally snapping back into reality, heaved himself up off of the floor and dusted down his trous-!

"BUT _HARU-CHIN! _IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT ME, WHO WIL-! Or did you do that on purpose so you could have me all to yourself..?"

"S-SHUT UP B-BAKA!"

"SENPAAAAIIIIII! HELP ME PROTECT MY BABY MAKING PARTS!"

"KAI!" She screeched, arm raised in a fist.

* * *

"_(Kai should've learnt by now not to make Haru-chan mad…I swear he's a masochist...)"_

"_(No, he's just an idiot.)"_

"_(As Kai would say, he's; Kaitastic)"_

_*Snort*_

"_(Loser…)"_

"_(That guy sure is special)"_

* * *

"K-Kai..?" Kiyoshi muttered, arms opening due to reflex, he held Kai as he tumbled into his che-!

'_Huh…?'_

"Kai, you _cheater_!"

Kiyoshi blinked. (He seemed to be doing that a _lot_ lately).

"Senpai! _Senpai_! Can I touch your muscles?!" He glistened, eyes looking straight into his own.

Kiyoshi found it weird how Kai acted so much younger than him yet maintained the same height as himself.

"N-No…_?..._" He questioned and answered, still in a daze.

She huffed.

"Kai, you can't touch Kiyoshi's muscles, he's off limits"

_Devilish grin._

"Oh, _really_ now?" Cue _wondering_ hand-!

"_KAI!"_

"SORRY-_NOT_ SORRY, SENPAI!" He retorted, ripping himself out of Kiyoshi's ar-!

'_Wait, what….? When did I hold him...?' _Kiyoshi thought.

Kai stood next to 'Haru-chin' as he puts it, and flinched once he realised his dilemma.

"Kai-kun~!" She sung, hands clenched behind her back, a very _yandere_-like expression on her face.

Kiyoshi himself, flinched at her happy-go-lucky tone.

"O-OH! Would you look at the time-"He started, inching away from Haru's piercing gaze.

"Lesson will be starting soon, gotta dash! Bye senpai!" He shouted, running down the corridor, hopefully to evade Haru's wrath.

"_KAI!_ DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE SO EASILY! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS, BAKA!" She screeched, following after him.

"_(OH SHIT!)" _Echoed around a corner.

"W-What just h-happened..?" Kiyoshi seemingly questioned himself, although he got a reply;

"Kai happened, Kiyoshi-san" pat on the shoulder.

"R-Right."

.

.

.

"Where's my hug then?"

'_Huh..?' _Kiyoshi thought.

His face promptly lit up as he thought back to recent events, namely ones that involved a certain person and a hug.

_**Ba dump**_

'_K-Kai..'_

_**Ba dump**_

'_I hugged, Kai? W-What is this?'_

_**Ba dump**_

'_I must've caught something from Kai' _He concluded as a voice brought him out of his thoughts;

"I'm joking Kiyoshi-san. No need to get so flustered!" They teased, nudging his shoulder with his own.

Kiyoshi blinked _(again)_ as his vision became slightly blurred, he lifted a hand to his face and dropped it as if he had been burnt.

_**Ba dump**_

He clenched his shirt.

'_I'm definitely sick'_

"K-KIYOSHI-SAN?!"

_He fainted._

* * *

_A/N: HEY GUYS! Firstly, I just wanted to apologise if Kiyoshi seemed really OOC….I tried to keep him in character but (to me) he seems unpredictable sometimes…? Anyways, thank you for actually reading and everything! Oh and I wanted to say, comment on who Kai should meet next! Anyone goes whether it's one of the GOM (Lol who's left..?) or someone from a team (i.e. like I did with Himuro)…THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/REVIEWING/FAVOURITING! xx_


	11. Chapter 10

Walking into the stadium I glanced around, staring in awe at the vast amount of space and billions of seats.

"WAH! SUGOI!" I said, eyes shimmering in fascination.

I spun around, arms wide open.

"Stop it." Hyuuga deadpanned, pushing me out of the way.

"C-CAPTAIN!" I complained, arms and legs dancing all over the place, uncoordinated as I tried to stop myself from falling flat on my face.

"What? You were in the way…?!" He mumbled, ever-so-elegantly, pushing his glasses up his nos-!

_'Why did I just get a glimpse of Mould-face?'_ I blinked.

I blanched at his answer.

"Right. I didn't know pushing me out of the way, doubled up as 'excuse me'." I sarcastically replied once I got my sense of balance back.

"Kai-kun," She started, stretching behind me to put her hand on my shoulder.

I gulped.

"Y-Yes, R-Riko-chin..?" I answered, slowly cranking my head around to look at her.

"Go and stand with Kuroko-kun, okay!" She squeezed my shoulder, making her 'question' more like an order.

_'Well…shit'_ I thought, attempting to pry her hands off of me.

_"H-Hai!"_

* * *

"Kuroko, who do you think will win?" I heard Kagami ask Kuroko as I fell into step beside him.

"I don't kno-!"

"Well, if you ask me, I'd put my money on_ blue dic_-!" I answered, a finger on my chin.

"_Daiki_. **_Aomine_ **Daiki" Kuroko corrected.

"_Same thing_. As I was saying, I'd put my money on him, he sounds _hella'_ fine-!" I breezed.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S _'HELLA FINE'?!"_ Bakagami bellowed, face uncomfortably scrunching up at my statement.

I shrugged.

"I'm getting this hot guy vib-!"

_Deadpan._

"You haven't met him yet…." He blanched, eyes dead to the world.

I looked him in the eyes.

"He could be the man of my drea- oh wait, that's senpai!" I said, getting off track.

He looked at me weirdly.

"You dream of men….?" He questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

I nodded.

"I dream of humans regardless of their gender, yes" I answered.

He ran a hand down his face.

"Oh, look there's a seat next to your, _precious_, senpai'" He distracted.

"WHAT! _WHERE_?!" I shouted arms frantically held open at my sides as I scanned the rows of seats.

My face deadpanned as I stood at the end of the row at the steps.

"You _asshole_" I seethed, annoyed as he and Kuroko took their seats behind Kiyoshi _AND_ Izuki.

He jokingly looked around.

"My bad." He grinned.

"Where am I supposed to sit, _huh_?" I questioned, arms crossed as I glared at the full rows of seats.

He shrugged catching the attention of the rest of the team.

"Not my problem"

I raised a fist at him-!

"Kai-kun!" Riko shouted, instantly making me lower my fist.

My shoulders slumped.

"_Fine_. I'll find somewhere else" I sulked, dragging my feet down the steps.

* * *

"Ohohohoho _this_ is more like it" I cackled from my front row seat.

_'Hey hey, I can see everything from here! Who knew I was so lu- OPPAI-CHIN!'_ I thought, recognising the light shade of pink (Peach even….?).

* * *

She shivered, hugging the clipboard full of notes, closer to her well-endowed chest.

_'What was that..?'_ she thought, eyes scanning the audience.

She caught a glimpse of purply/lavender hair and had to double check just to be sure;

_'Is Mura-!'_

"Momoi-san?"

She jumped.

_"H-Hai!"_

* * *

_"HAH?! IT'S THAT EYELINER AND ECCHI-!"_

_"KAI!"_ She hissed.

"Gomen, Riko-chin" I muttered, sitting back down in my seat.

I looked on in mild interest as they ball flew in the air.

_'Well well well!'_ I thought, eyes widening as Kaijo got the ball

* * *

I slyly looked to my left where the rest of the team sat and pointedly looked at Riko to see where her attention was.

Once noticing it was firmly on the game, I proceeded to pull out my _'Harem scouting'_ gear from my inner jacket pocket.

_'I'm sorry senpai but, my harem comes first.'_ I cried.

I brought it up to my eyes.

_'Who needs glasses when you have….BINOCULARS!'_ I cheered.

I scanned the whole court, not one of the players missed my gaze.

_'He's in my harem'_ I cackled as my eyes lay upon him in all his knee-high-socky glory.

_'Those calves are to die fo-!'_

"What _exactly_ are you doing?" A dark aura _seethed _behind me.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Watching sexy men in _HD_."

"…."

"…..What..?"

_*WHACK*_

* * *

_"Stupid Riko-chin and her gear snatching hands" I mumbled, hand rubbing my sore head._

* * *

I slouched in my seat, elbows on both arm rest as my hands lay folded on my stomach.

I sighed as I continued to watch the match in slight boredom.

_'The reality of this is so harsh'_ I thought, gaze sharpening as they stared intently at the key players.

I ran a tired hand down my face, as I easily sussed the outcome, however unfair it was.

_"His efforts are futile, he's going to lose."_

* * *

The man couldn't ignore the _incessant blabbing_ of his neighbour but, however _annoying_ it was, they _knew_ what was going to happen. They knew what plays they were going to do, what _positions _they were, hell they even knew who would _win_!

"How do you know that?" He asked, head turning to the lazy form of the teen beside him.

"They make it so obvious" They replied as if it were the most blatant thing in the world.

_He didn't understand._

He tried to ignore the boy and focus in on the last part of the match, 1 minute remaining-!

"His knee's gone- _oh_, that guy's elbow too…."

He didn't reply.

The buzzer sounded signalling the end of the game.

"Told ya', Ji-chin" They said as they stretched their arms above their head.

It was only then that he noticed their athletic build.

_'I wonder if he plays too...he must do to know all of that'_ He thought.

The boy started to climb the steps.

He grabbed his wrist, set on not letting him leave until he knew.

"How did you know?"

"Know _what_?"

"Who would win and that his knee and that guy's elbow had gone…?"

Their head faced the floor, their hair shading their face.

He didn't want to admit it but, the expression that lay on their face, _frightened _him at the seriousness of it.

"The gap in power was _huge_." They said, eyes blankly staring into his own and he could've sworn he saw a _trail _of purple _electricity _in their eyes.

"As for their injuries, their bodies couldn't keep up with their raw power. _Idiots_."

* * *

"We can't keep brooding forever!"

_"What did I mis-!"_

"Let's go home and start practicing right away!"

"What? We're leaving?" Kagami questioned, lips pursed.

I slid into Riko's seat.

"Aren't there more guys from the Generation of Miracles playing at this tournament?" He started.

I glanced back at him, wondering what the hell he was on about.

"I wish we could stay until the end!" Riko sulked.

I decided to just ignore them and opt to lean my head back on the chair.

"We can find a hotel, and…"

"And do _what_, Tai-chin?" I questioned, wiggling my eyebrows.

Their eyes turned to me.

"That sounds a bit sketchy to me…" I said slyly.

They ignored me after that.

_'Whaaaat...?'_

"A hotel, _huh_? Hey, Kagami," Hyuuga started, glasses glinting as he turned his gaze to kagami.

_'I need to pee!'_

I jumped out of my seat not getting a chance to hear the rest of what Hyuug was on about and bolted up the stairs.

"I'M GOING TOILET, RIKO-CHIN!" right as I ran through the doors.

* * *

I ran my hands under the tap, rinsing the bubbles off when the door opened.

I didn't bother looking up but instead turned the tap off and walked towards the hand dryer.

"W-What are you doing in here?!"

_"Huh..?"_ I said looking up at the person who entered.

My eyes widened.

.

.

.

_"OH SHI-!"_

_"DAI-CHAN!"_

* * *

_A/N: HEEEEY! Did you guys have a nice Christmas? (Or Hanukkah..?) I did! On a side note, I apologise for updating so late (is it late? I think it was... I don't even have a schedule though...) I know that some of you expected me to update sometime late last week! I'm really sorry about that! (I have no excuse I just wasn't in the mood to write...feel free to slap me now..) ANYWAYS! on to reminiscing, in the first couple of episodes I noticed that all of the GOM's surnames have colours in them! did anyone else notice that? No..? Ok. I know there are lot of curious readers wondering when everyone finds out about well, everything, and my answer to that is...NO SPOILERS! BUT! all I am going to say is that...the Winter cup is gonna be full of surprises..(Kuroko blatantly knows about there relation though so his confrontation on that might just be in the next few upcoming chapters)...Onto the next thing! I'm thinking of adding a question on the end of each chapter I post in a A/N from now on...I don't know why I just wanted to be more engaged with my readers (are you mine? well, you are now..) Also, i'm not running out of ideas or anything but, if you guys have anything to input or a scenario you would love to see Kai in, I wouldn't mind doing an omake for it (I swear i'm not just saying this to get more readers...) I already got an awesome idea from Xxdreamergirl95Xx which I plan to put in a chapter! That's it! I hope you continue reading and please don't hesitate to review, good or bad, there is always room for improvement!_

_Question: If you could be any character (From KnB) who would you be? (And why if you want too...)_

_(Hey, it's lame but I gotta start from somewhere!)_


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: HELLO MY DEAR READERS~! I'm back from hell. Lololol jk jk. I WAS supposed to update this 2 or 3 weeks ago but my laptop decided to break (there's no way in hell i am writing fanfiction on our home computer lol) and it's only been recently fixed!_

_ Ah hello ewwa! I can in fact, write in more depth, but i wanted to focus on the speech more than that. I don't mean to be horrible when i say this, but i earlier stated that i would rely on the readers' previous knowledge of the scenery from the anime and manga! If you guys wanted i could put in more description? i would have to double check it with my beta though! (as a side note some of the chapters have yet to be proofread by my beta, including this one, so please excuse any mistakes)And KIYOSHI IS BAE! (I sound so cray cray) i did think about pairing Kai with Aomine, but where's the fun in that~? (I wouldn't want to change the pairing so abruptly, especially when things are starting to get spicin'! Plus, some of my readers might be reading this BECAUSE of the pairing! I personally haven't seen a lot of KiyoshixOC tbh)._

_ I SEE MY QUESTION GOT SOME RESPONSES! AW SHUCKS~! I cannot believe some of you answered it~! ALL OF YOUR ANSWER WERE KAITASTIC~! I love how no answer was the same! Personally, i would say Kagami purely because of his character development and shit. And really, look at those muscles~ i would totally get all the chicks. ANYWHO ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! _

* * *

"_HEL-!"_

My hands shot towards her mouth, both of them overlapping each other as they covered her lips.

I warily stared her down, narrowly avoiding her waving arms and slowly spoke to her.

"I promise I'm not here to do anything perverted, oppai-chin~" I sadly sung, pouting at her.

Her arms calmed down and instead were raised to try and remove my hands away from her mouth.

She slowly nodded her head at me, a sign of cooperation, which I took and gently took my hands off of her.

She cutely tilted her head to the side, curiosity burning bright in her eyes.

"What _are_ you doing in here then?"

I blinked at her, shoulders visibly relaxing.

"First of all, my name is Kai-"

"I'm Momoi Satsuki!" She chirped with a small wave of her hand.

"Yes, _hello_. But, back to the point. Now that it actually comes down to this, I didn't want anyone knowing but, _alas_, it appears my efforts were futile~" I dramatically sung, dropping onto one knee and gently holding her hand in my own as if I were going to propose.

"A-Ano, Kai-san, i-i-!"

I held a hand up to interrupt her.

"Fear not my fair maiden, I do not mean to make advances on your innocent soul~"

Her peachy eyebrows scrunched up, confusion taking up the majority of her features.

"Then, what is it, Kai-kun?"

"I am only here to bear the struggles only I could face, for I am only attracted to those of the male species, milady~"

.

.

.

.

"_Oh_…" She gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish at the newfound information.

I stood up from my kneeling and wiped a fake tear away from my eyes.

"'Tis the bane of my existence, Momoi-chin~" I cried, ever the dramatic.

She, however, bore a calculated gaze and held a hand up to her chin.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in here though, Kai-kun," She explained, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

I internally shivered at her gaze.

'_God. How could such a tiny thing make such a ferocio- ah? Riko does it too….never mind,'_ I sweat dropped.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and refused to look her in the eyes, my head facing the side as I replied.

"I do not trust myself in there, Momoi-chin! I feel as if god is testing me! All those fine men, within reach!"

Her face went completely blank.

"I'm surprised you're not in an asylum yet, you _baka_!" She shouted, hands firmly planted on her hips and she glared up at me.

I looked at her, absolutely _appalled_ at her reply to my confession.

"How could you say such a thing, Momoi-chin!" I gasped, stumbling back I placed a shaken hand on my trembling lips.

"I-I thought we were scouting buddies!" I cried, dropping down to my hands and knees in front of her.

"S-Scouting b-buddies..?" she asked.

"So glad you asked, Momoi-chin," I sung, leaping up and doing a compete three sixty on my feet before I stood in front of her with my arms wide open and legs spread.

"Scouting buddies! Humanities last hope in capturing fine men! We, the scouting legi-!"

"-YOU BAKA-PLAGIARIST!"

"Oi! Momoi-chin~! I need my brain for scheming shi- I mean for my exams so, could you not hit me, please~!" I cried, arms shielded over my head as she ruthlessly slammed her clenched fists at them.

"SHUT UP BAKAI-!"

"_OI, SATSUKI! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?! YOU TAKIN' A SHIT OR SOMETHIN'?!" _

I froze.

I jumped behind her and tightly gripped her shoulders, shivering slightly as I stuttered.

"M-Momoi-c-chin, w-who is t-that?" I whispered, lip trembling at all the possibilities on who it could be that lay behind the door.

She sighed and dragged a hand down her face.

"It's Dai-chan," she mumbled, gently shaking off my hands before she calmly walked to the door.

"SHUT UP, DAI-CHAN!" She screeched, slamming the door open and - _most likely_ \- hitting his face with it.

I blinked, hands still in the air from where Momois' shoulders were.

'_I think its best that I, uh, leave,'_ I thought, slowly creeping behind her and out the door-

"-Oi, _oi!_ What are you doing in here?" Their eyes accusingly narrowed at my presence and I resisted the urge to shiver and implode.

I coughed at the sudden attention and straightened up at their intense gaze.

"I was having a civilized conversation with Momoi-chin over here," I said, politely indicating to Momoi.

I saw him furrow his eye-

'_Holy shit. What a babe!'_ I drooled, internally fangirling over this hot piece of ass.

"-chin? Where have I heard that before?" I heard him mumble with a tanned hand to his chin.

I nervously scratched the back of my head and slowly bowed my head.

"Ah ha _ha_. You probably heard it from my idiotic younger brother! ANYWAYS! I'm Kai-senpai, nice to meet chuu~!" I sung, interrupting his mumbling.

"You have a younger brother, Kai-kun?" Momoi asked, head cutely tilting to the side in confusion.

I hmm'd at her and nodded my head at her question.

"Yeah. Shi-chin's a giant idiot, _literally_. ha ha ha~!" I lamely supplied, secretly taking joy in their confusion.

I stared at them, waiting for them to make a guess.

They blanched and stared back as if waiting for me to elaborate.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face.

"Here, I'll give you a hint. My name's Murasakibara Kai -!"

"EEHHHHH?!"

"NOW _THAT'S_ A REACTION PEOPLE~!"

I clapped, leaning against the door fram-

'_We're still outside the girl's bathroom,'_ I blinked.

"-you're Mu-kun's older brother?" she quizzed, eyes wide in shock, almost disbelieving me as she gazed up at me in slight awe.

I nodded, folding my arms with a grin on my face, proud to of gotten such an expression out of her.

"_Che_. What kind of hint was that? You just gave everything away, baka," he grumbled, running a hand down his face in annoyance, completely ruining my good mood.

I pouted at his insult and turned away from his alluring gaze.

'_-What? I can't stare into his eyes, god knows what shit I would start spouting,'_ I gulped.

"-Oh! This is Aomine Daiki or Dai-chan, Kai-kun!" Momoi said, introducing him.

I held out a hand to him, internally grinning.

'_I wonder if he's as hot as he looks!' _I thought, cackling at my own stupidity.

He shook my hand with a frown an-

'_HOLY HELL!'_ I wailed._ 'This son of a bitch is SCORCHING!'_ I fangirled, tightening my grip on his hand.

Unfortunately, he noticed and yanked his hand away with a freaked out expression on his face while I kept my usual Cheshire smile on mine.

"What the hell, man?" he grunted, shaking his hand.

"I don't know what you're-!"

"_Well, well, well~!_ What do we have here~?" A voice sung, too happy for my liking.

'_Hey, I'm a happy camper, but that doesn't mean I like other happy campers!'_ I internally cried.

"What are you doing~? Coach is waiting for you two~!" He smiled, eyes closing behind his spectacle-

'_Actually, I don't think they were ever open,'_ I _hmm'd_, squinting at his suspicious appearance. _'His hair looks like a dark mould,_' I blinked, mind coming back to reality as it processed Aomine's reply.

"_Tch_. What do _you_ want?" he seethed, eyes narrowing in annoyance as he 'tut'.

"Gosh. What a rude way to talk to your senpai, don't you think, stranger-san?" The newcomer stated, pointedly looking for me as a sign of confirmation to his statement.

'_Why is everyone calling me that?'_ I whined at his name of 'stranger-san'.

I huffed and nodded my head at him.

"_Hm_. Come to think about it, aren't I your senpai, too~?" I cackled, gaze darkening as I tilted my head back as a form of intimidation.

"_Che_. Who cares? Let's go, Satsuki," Aomine grunted, lightly grabbing onto Momoi's wrist and all but gently yanking on it as he began to stroll away.

"B-BUT WAIT-! DAI-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" She shouted, waving her hand about and grounding her feet into the ground in a lame attempt to stop him from leaving.

It failed.

"Ah~! Do excuse them, Stranger-chan~!" Mouldy-bitch sung, waving a nonchalant hand about as he cracked his back.

'_Chan?'_ I frowned, a finger on my chin at the suffix.

I shrugged my shoulders, giving off a blasé attitude, when in fact I was trying to break the rising tension between us.

"_Ma, ma~!_ It's fine. I'm used to dealing with rude Kouhai's~!" I also sung, tryna' keep the peace for as long as I could, just so he would accept my request.

I grinned evilly, arm sneaking out towards him and gripped his shoulder with it as I looked down at him, unintentionally glaring at him due to his shaky aura.

'_There is something seriously wrong with this guy,_' I frowned, heart beat speeding up as my brain went into overdrive as it tried to figure him out.

"-Say, would you be interested in joining my Harem, good sir-!"

"I applaud you for the confidence and bravery to ask me such a question, but I am going to have to politely decline, stranger-chan~!" he smirked, simultaneously pushing his glasses up his nose as his other hand all but lightly shoved my hand off of his shoulder.

"Ja ne, Kaiyo-chan~!"

My eyes hardened, hands clenching beyond belief as he strolled so _casually_ down the corridor.

My fist met the wall, plaster chipping and falling off as I pulled away.

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

A/N: I sincerely apologise if anyone is offended by any of the recent happenings, I assure you that that was not my intention. As you know this is supposed to be light and fluffy and all that shit, so please take this with heavy humour!

Question: How old are you? (Okay. This may seem random and you really do _not_ have to answer it)

I'm generally curious 'coz sometimes i wonder if what i write appeals to a certain age, ya know?

STAY TUNED FOR MORE~! NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE EXACTLY A WEEK FROM NOW- I SHALL NOT FAIL YOU THIS TIME!


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: HEY! YOU GUYS ACTUALLY ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?! LMAO! THANK YOU SO MUCH~! If anyone was wondering I'm 17 years old Lmao. HUGE thanks to everyone who reviews/favourites/follows this story and thank you for 'hanging around' for the updates~! I really appreciate any sort of feedback as well! Oh and sorry if I don't singularly thank you (I apologise if that seems rude) I do however, answer any enquiries or 'flames' (Lmao have I got any yet? Shocker.) THIS ISN'T BETA'D YET EITHER PLEASE DO EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES. _

_Ah~! Hello there, Human marshmallow! How does Imayaoshi know Kai, you say? Well I hope this kind of answers your question~! (Lmao I'm being vague on purpose, sorry if that's annoying!)_

_**BOLD IS ENGLISH** _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the OC (I don't know if the mentioned college/school is real, but I don't own that nor do I mean to advertise it or some other shiet~!)_

* * *

_Two Minutes. That's all they had and all they needed. _

_**"Switch Kaiyo in, Coach!"**_

_A lazy grinned present itself on her face, her blasé attitude ever present in both her stature and game play._

_**"Hmm? Did you hear that, Coach? 'Looks like they need me~!" **__She sung, slowly standing up off of the bench, while simultaneously stretching her arms above her head._

_The woman in question was tall, taller than most females they had seen thus far. She towered over them, her 6'4" stature unintentionally intimidating them as she casually rolled her shoulders, strolling onto the court._

_Her hair brushed along her neck, the black in it fading as her natural roots broke through, as she came to a stop in front of a smaller figure._

_**"Crush 'em for me, eh?" **__They smiled, the English accent strong within their speech as they held a hand up, signalling for a high five._

_She grinned, teeth unnaturally glinting as she held her up her own hand._

_**"I wouldn't have it any other way," **__she cackled, the connecting of their hands echoing throughout the stadium as silence flooded the court-_

_**"AND THEY FINALLY DID IT!" **__A voice boomed, shaking the inner workings of the stadium, its inhabitants holding a breath as the voice reached their ears._

_**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN-"**__ it cried, voice cracking with excitement over the intercom._

_She cracked her neck with her right hand, left hand freely swinging at her side as she clenched and unclenched her fist._

_Her eyes frantically roamed the court, pupils dilating as she took in all the players present._

_She loomed over her opponent, secretly taking pride as they dropped the ball at her animalistic grin._

_**"Let's play."**_

_**"-THE STUDENT TRANSFER, FROM JAPAN, MAKES HER ENTRANCE. ALSO KNOWN AS-"**_

_The crowd roared, seats upturning as they shook with excitement._

_**"-ST. JOSEPHINE'S WILDCARD!"**_

* * *

"HEY, _HEY_! MANAGER-SAN!" I shouted, head turning behind me to towards the back of the counter.

"_WHAT_-WHO'S CALLING ME!"

I grinned at their reply, mouth opening as I went to answer them.

"_KAI_, SIR! CAN I GO NOW? MY SHIFT'S FINISHED!" I screeched.

"NO PROBLEM, KAI-KUN!"

I quickly threw the hat down and ripped (I didn't actually rip it…I just thought it sounded cool~) the top off.

"Take care of that for me, Maki-chin~!" I called back as I jumped over the counter, ignoring her gasps of protest.

"_Oi!_ You've gotta stop doing that!" She scolded, as she grabbed my ear and hauled me down to her eye level just as I landed, safely mind you, on the other side of the counter.

"_Maki-chin~!_ I have to go and meet my friends~!" I whined, her eyes burning holes into me as I whimpered in annoyance.

She lifted a delicate light brown eyebrow at me.

"Oh _really_ now? And they weren't _forced_ into this friendship, _were they_?" She stressed, hazel eyes glaring down at me as she roughly tugged on my ear.

A few customers stared at us warily wondering if they could approach us to order something.

"I PROMISE I DIDN'T!" I swore, body shaking in anticipation as I planned my escape.

She huffed but let go of my ear all the same.

"You better not have!" She threatened, pushing my face away, freeing my ear in the process.

'_HOMEFREE!'_ I cheered, legs rearing to make a break for it before she grabbed hold of me again.

I was at the door before she even knew what hit her.

"I'LL _KAITCH_ YOU LATER!" I shouted, dodging to the left to avoid the mayonnaise packet that lay in my wake.

* * *

I slammed the door open and hunched over, hands resting on my knees, as I scanned the rows of chairs for my squad.

_'Ah ha ha ha! I bet they don't even know they're part of my squad~!'_ I internally cackled, a wolfish grin overtaking my face.

Ignoring my mental monologue, I straightened up and clicked my back as I sauntered towards them, just catching the end of Furihata's sentence.

"-Street ball."

I raised a purple eyebrow at what I assumed to be the topic of their conversation and decided now would be a good time to make my presence know-

_'Seeming as no one noticed me anyways!_' I cried, for both myself and Kuroko. _'OH KUROKO BABY IS THIS HOW IT FEELS TO BE IGNORED?!'_ I shook my head to get rid of my stupid thoughts and announced my presence instead.

"What's this I'm hearing about street ball?" I questioned, leaning on the back of the booth behind Mitobe.

Noticing my gloomy presence, I received a variation of greetings, Kuroko being the first one to voice his greeting.

"Hello, Kai-san," Kuroko greeted, with an inclination of his head.

I waved at him with a small smile, face lighting up as they landed on Nigou.

"_Arf! Arf!"_ I heard Nigou copy, internally cooing at his cuteness.

"Yo," Kagami shrugged, returning his attention to eating.

'_I'm not surprised, honestly. Why is he eating with his left hand though?'_ I thought, head unintentionally tilting as I stared at him.

"Hey, Shisho!" I heard Izuki chirp, drawing my attention to the rest of the team.

'_Being called master makes me feel powerful~!'_ I gleamed, a predatorial smile making itself known on my face.

"Hey, minion," I cackled, the power suddenly going to my head.

The rest of them greeted me with small smiles and _'Hello's'_ in which I didn't mind seeming as I wasn't as close to them as the others.

'_Wait, what? Yes I am,'_ I blinked at my own thoughts-

My eyes however, locked onto their target, Said _target_ in question noticed my gaze and gave me a closed eyed smile.

I was mush.

'_I swear, he's trying to kill me,'_ I nearly fainted, knees buckling at our eye contact.

Getting over the initial shock I made my way towards the small space between Kiyoshi and Furihata.

"Can I sit here?" I asked politely, pointing in said space.

Furihata nodded and moved his bag down next to his feet.

"Thanks," I smiled as I got comfortable.

"Kai-kun….?" Kiyoshi started, gaze not on my face but my chest.

'_Ohohoho! Where exactly are you lookin'~!'_ I waggled, eyebrows raising in question.

I looked at him suggestively, a grin tugging at the corners of my lips at my thoughts.

"Uhm, what are you wearing?" Kiyoshi questioned, slightly confused at my attire.

I looked down at my shirt, eyebrows furrowing.

"What? Is there a stain on it or somethin'?" I asked, tilting my head as I tried to figure out what the problem was.

His eyes squinted.

**"My milks-shak-u? Y-Yard? Boys-u?"** He attempted.

My eyes widened at his English and I promptly died and his pronunciation.

'_H-He sounds so ADORABLE!'_ I thought, pink dusting my cheeks.

Kagami interrupted him;

"_**My milkshake brings all the boys to my yard,"**_ He spluttered as he read it.

"Yeah," I said, nodding at him in proudness of my shirt.

He didn't seem to think it was that great though.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU _WEARING_!" He bellowed.

I looked down at my black and white t-shirt.

'_I don't see what the problem is…'_

I still wore my school trousers, I had found the spare top in my bag and decided to wear it instead of the school shirt.

'_I must've put it in there for some odd reason~' _I hmm'd, not exactly understanding his problem with it.

I looked at him absolutely appalled.

"Clothes, **dumbass**. I'm not exactly gonna' walk around naked, now _am_ I?" I sarcastically replied, it unintentionally coming out snappy as I felt my eyelids droop.

Riko decided it was a good time to interrupt.

'_Good. I would've slapped a bitch otherwise'_

"Do you not know what a vacation is?" She questioned, pointedly looking at Furihata and I assumed she switched the conversation back to what they were previously discussing before I had arrived.

He met her gaze with his passive one.

"_Rest_. You have to rest," She stressed.

I saw the apprehension in his gaze as he answered;

"We know. We _know_, but…"

My head gently dropped onto Kiyoshi's broad shoulder.

'_I'm a sucker for broad shoulders and muscled backs'_ I thought, slightly drooling at the image.

"I'm going to sleep ok, Senpai," I whispered tiredly, eyes already closing.

I felt him nod, albeit stiffly.

I felt my heart restrict as I heard the faint rustling of his clothes.

'_Shut up…'_ I told it, desperately wanting to reach inside my chest and slap my heart for being an idiot.

"O-Okay, Kai-kun" He smiled as he gently pat my head with his other hand.

'_Hmm, he smells like pinewood and fresh mint,'_ I breathed.

"_Hai…."_

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was actually too long so I've had to split it~! Would you guys want me to upload another chapter, the other half- lmao stupid question of course you do. I would do that, but I love hearing your answers to my questions~!_

_(But if you seriously want me to I shall overlook that and do it for you. I live to make you guys happy lmao ignore the cheese.)_

_(Did anyone notice I changed the book cover? Lmao or is everyone on the mobile ver.? Meh, it's shit anyways so you ain't missin' out on much)_

_Question: Do you have any pets? _

_(A/N: Would anyone be interested in adding me on snapchat? Lmao I don't think anyone would I ain't that popular rofl.)_


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: OH MY GOD! I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND JUST HOW FUNNY YOU ARE! JESUS! WHAT ARE WITH YOUR ANSWERS?! LMAO! I legit spent like ten minutes laughing at the reviews lol.

Lunatic Forever Dude: _'The bishounen I keep locked up in the back of my mind'_. oh my god, you crack me up so much!

kuroitsubasa24: A GOLDEN RETRIEVER AND A BEAGLE- NO, _THREE_?! MAGNIFICENT CREATURES, AREN'T THEY?! YOU ACTUALLY LIKE MY HUMOUR?! WOAH! Lmao 'my dog treats bring all the dogs to my yard' I'm cracking up omg. Yes, the bishies in your head count only if the ones in my basement do.

Anime-Books-Tv123: I don't mean to sound rude, but how can you not know what pets you have? Lmao.

maddie24clover: DID I HEAR SOMEONE HAS SNAKES- *Splutters* TWO?! WOAH! WE GOT A BADASS OVER HERE GUYS! OMG STOP I'M BLUSHING! I'M AS EXCITED FOR YOUR REVIEWS AS YOU ARE FOR ME UPDATING~!

I used to have a chocolate lab named Darcy (after a character from pride and prejudice, anyone read that?) but we had to give her up because we moved house and the landlord didn't allow pets! Tch. Asswipe. I'm sorry if I don't call you out on your review, it really does depend on what mood I'm in~! I know that may come across as inconsiderate BUT I ALWAYS APPRECIATE YOUR ANSWERS!

AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE EITHER REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVOURITED/READ AND MAY YOUR SENPAI NOTICE YOU, YOU MAJESTIC FUCKIN' EAGLES! (Lmao please don't take offence to that I love you really... I think you should start ignoring these 'A/N's they are so full of shit)

ANYWAYS ENJOY!

* * *

"W-What are _you_ two doing here?!" Kagami complained, hand tightening on his training bag as his eyes bugged out of their sockets at my presence.

I looked at him utterly confused

'_Wait, two?' _I thought, stopping in my steps as I realised just who it was that stood beside me.

"_OH!_ Hey, Senpai~!" I chirped, eyes sparkling at his presence. He smiled back at me, eyes closed.

"Hello, Kai-kun," He greeted.

I glared at Bakagami, suddenly remembering his earlier statement.

"I'll have you know, _Tai-chin_, Kawahara asked me to go in his place…something about feeling sick. And besides, what sort of butl- _Senpai_ would I be to turn him down?" I said, correcting myself.

"Yeah, he's got a cold," Furihata confirmed.

"Wait, you have his _number_?" Fukuda asked.

I nodded.

"He gave it to me, said something about frien_\- or was it girl friends_? I dunno', but I accepted it anyways. He's pretty cool," I shrugged, watching as Kagami ran a hand down his face.

'_Oh, woe is me! Being sexy is such a hardship!'_

I blinked.

And blinked again.

_One_ more time.

My eyes scanned his body from head to toe.

"That still doesn't explain why _you're_ here!" I heard Kagami exhale pointedly looking at Kiyoshi this time.

"What, can't I be her-!" I heard Kiyoshi splutter his reply before I rudely interrupted him.

"I _suppose_ I see the potential," I unintentionally spoke.

They all looked at me funnily.

'_Hoe, don't do it,' My brain warned, knowing exactly what I was about to say._

I waved them off.

"Ignore me, I'm just planning my Harem"

'_Oh my god,' it whispered, totally petrified._

"…."

"?!"

"!"

"…?"

"_Ano, Kai-san. I don't think you should say things like that out loud…"_

* * *

We walked through the gates like the badass squad we were and I grinned as I realised I was walking next to Kiyoshi.

"Hey, Senpai?" I questioned, body slightly turning to the side as I addressed him.

He hmm'd me to let me know he was listening as he continued to survey the many stands and people around us.

I still gleamed, despite his distracted attention.

"Ne, would you be interested in taking the crown?" I grinned, teeth glinting as I did so.

This time he gave me his full attention, confusion written clearly across his face.

"Crown?" He frowned, not understanding me.

I frantically nodded at him.

"Yeah, every King needs a crown and in this case, you're the king of my Hare-!"

"_Please sign in here to enter!" _a voice interrupted me, as it invited others to its stand to what I guessed to be a basketball tournament, judging by the others around it let alone their attire and body build.

I turned my head and rapidly blinked my eyes at the group of people beside us as we came to stand in front of said stand/booth thingy.

"_You idiot, you wrote it wrong, Tsugawa!"_

I looked back to the group who dared to interrupt Kiyoshi and I's conversation.

'_When did we get here?'_ I mused, as I saw the table full of papers in front of me.

"Oh?" a guy with dull blonde hair said.

'_Judging by his reaction, they know us, well, except me I suppose,'_ I mused, holding a hand up to my chin in thought.

"_SEIRIN?!"_

"_SEIHO?!"_

"Sei_aho.._?"

* * *

_("Oh shit" I swore, body turning and twisting as I searched the crowds for anyone I recognised._

"_Either they left me, or I'm lost…" I sulked._

'_And to think this all happened because I wanted some pork buns'_

'_Oh well,' I cackled, hands mischievously rubbing together._

'_I suppose doing some 'Harem scouting' couldn't hurt~')_

* * *

"_What's up with that crow- Oh? there must be a game!" _I said excitedly, legs frantically running towards the court.

"_OOF!"_

"_OW!"_

I grabbed my elbow, rubbing it to numb the pain.

"Well, _that_ wasn't funny," I winced. (Fun fact: the scientific name for 'Elbow' is _'Humorous' _ha ha…_get it?)_

"SHUT UP!" Kaa-san shouted, rubbing his own elbow.

"Where were you, Kai-san?" Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head.

'_So cute~'_

I shook my head at my thoughts.

"I got lost…." I admitted, opting to rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

"_Right_…" Fukuda sweat dropped.

I waved a nonchalant hand at him, pouting as I hurriedly turned their attention away from my stupidness.

"I followed the crowd and assumed there was a match going on," I pointed.

"OH! That's where we were going, Kai-senpai!" Furihata chirped.

I nodded and continued to walk towards the crowd.

* * *

"_Excuse me! Sorry! Can I get through pl-! I'M GOING TO SHIT MYSE- THANKS!" I screeched, finally _making it to the front, the rest of them close behind me.

"You're crazy," Kagami breathed, a small smirk on his face.

I stared at him, flabbergasted at such an expression on his face.

'_Woah…is this the first time I've seen that...?'_

"-doing here?!" I heard, catching the end of Kagami's exclamation.

My eyes promptly widened as they lay on their pray.

"_MURO-CHIN?!" _I shouted, leaping over the small metal gate thingies.

He held his hands up at me, eyes shining as if to say; _"Hoe, don't do it"._

_I ignored that, obviously._

"_NO_! KAI-KUN!"

_Too late._

"LET ME LOVE YOU!" I shouted, encasing his shaking form in my arms.

"…._Kai_…" Kagami groaned, not even embarrassed more like annoyed at my behaviour as things like this happened frequently during our squad.

I huffed but let go of Himuro all the same, pouting as he took a huge step away from me with an embarrassed blush on his face at the few sniggers from the fading crowd.

He shook his head a bit as a lame attempt to get rid of his miniscule blush. After doing so he just pushed me aside in favour for _Bakagami_.

'…_Not literally but it felt like it, ok,'_ I huffed.

"**Well, well, Taiga. What a surprise to see you here,"** Himuro taunted, hand in his trouser pocket as he sauntered towards him.

Kagami visibly frowned.

"**You don't look surprised at all, keeping the usual poker face?" **He dug.

"**I ain't keeping a poker face, it's my nature," **Himuro replied, ever the cool one.

"_**What the hell are you talking about poker faces for?! Stop hogging Muro-chin, BAKAGAMI!" **_ I pouted.

They both looked at me, surprise written across both of their faces.

"**You speak English, Kai-san?"** Himuro inquired.

I nodded, crossing my arms against my chest, Kagami's eyebrows shot up at my answer.

"**You do?!" **He said, shocked.

I huffed and turned my nose up at him as I twisted my head away in a pout.

"**Of **_**course**_** I do. I used to live in England, only for a year, mind you. Besides, I've spoken to you in semi-English before," **I confessed.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE YOU **_**DUMBASS**_?!" Kaa-san bellowed, fist hitting the top of my head.

"**You never **_**asked**_**, Taiga**," I whimpered, crouching down as my hands protected my head from further abuse.

Himuro hummed in thought.

"**That explains your English accent," **He noted.

Kagami closed his eyes and let out a big huff as he turned his face to the side, most likely out of annoyance.

I stood up from my crouch, warily staring at Kagami.

'_Wait, I'm older than him. Che. No respect for his senpai,'_ I fumed.

"**Oi! Who do you think you are to get away with hitting me?! Huh, punk?!"** I ground out, personality doing a complete three sixty as my knuckles dug into his scalp, arm wrapping around his neck.

He choked.

"**I-IDIOT! GET OFF!"**

I pretended to think about my answer.

"**How about...**_**NO!**_**"** I cackled, tightening my grip.

"**Is it, uh, Himuro? Kagami's friend?"** I heard from behind me and Kagami.

_'Huh? Oh, it's just Kiyoshi,'_ I thought, letting go of Bakagmi and brushing my shoulders, cleaning them from imaginary dust._ 'Trust senpai to diffuse the situation'_ I glistened.

"-Speak Japanese-"

'_This is why he is the King of my Harem,'_ I hummed, completely ignoring their conversation as I emerged myself into my thoughts.

"-That'll help-"

'_Senpai's face is on point today,' _I mused, mouth slightly watering.

"-Not friends-"

'_I wonder if he uses any cream or moisturiser'_

"-His brother"

'_What colour are Muro-chin's eyes?'_

"-Back to Japan-"

'_Green? No, pale greenish?'_

"_-Yosen High-"_

"_Hmm. I forgot you went to the same school as Shi-chin…" _I muttered, voice going unheard.

I saw Himuro's face slightly darken as he turned around to walk away, but not before I heard him say (those rhyming skills tho);

"_I thought we'd meet again. Let's fulfill that promise today."_

And he promptly turned around, back facing us-

"Tatsuya!" Kagami shouted.

"What?" He answered, inkling his head towards the Baka.

"I…You-!"

"I'm gonna go get a drink…" I side stepped, sliding away from their gazes and walked towards a stand.

'_Senpai and Muro-chin both within distance of me? I'm bound to get heat stroke if I don't stay hydrated!'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_What did I miss…?"_ I questioned, stepping onto the court all eyes lay on m-!

"_-Onee-chin-!"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT, AHOSHI!"_

* * *

A/N: Anyone wanna guess who that was? Lmao I think a lot of you have been waiting for this~! I do hope you enjoyed it, criticism is appreciated (Still no flames? Shocker) and reviews would be amazing- hell even if you _read_ it, it's amazing!

Question: Do you believe in Astrology? If so, what's your Zodiac sign? (Oh gosh someone slap me please. Ever since I found out my sign I've been going crazy mad over this mumbo jumbo)

Anyone wanna take a shot at what my sign is?

DOES ANYONE THINK MY QUESTIONS ARE LAME?! IF SO, PLEASE PM ME SOME EXAMPLES!


	15. The Omake, Episodes 5-6

_A/N: SURPRISE! I MADE ANOTHER OMAKE-Y KINDA THING! _

Does anyone actually enjoy these? Because I'm gonna use these to mainly show the romantic side of this story soooo... yah.

Before I go, these 'Omake' kinda things will pop up every fourth chapter! (does that make sense?)

I ALSO HAVE AN UPDATE DATE! IT'S EVERY SATURDAY GMT/UK TIME CALENDAR WHATEVER! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ALSO SOME CHAPTERS AREN'T BETA'D INCLUDING THIS ONE DO EXCUSE EVERY MISTAKE I MAKE!

_ENJO- THE TITLE EPISODES 5-6 OR WHATEVER I PUT, DOES NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM COINCIDE WITH THE ANIME!_

_Also, I apologise if Kiyoshi seems OOC_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_#5_

_Now, Kiyoshi wouldn't call himself a genius, but he'll be damned if he said he was as ignorant as he let on._

Kai was never in the locker rooms when everybody else was. He always seemed to avoid changing with them, ever since Hyuuga commented on his bandages.

'_Is he hiding something?'_ Kiyoshi thought, hands briefly tightening on his shoelace as he tied them.

He sat up and cracked his neck, eyes unconsciously scanning the locker rooms for any sign of Kai.

There was something going on with Kai and hell he was going to find out just what was bothering him.

He stood up from his place on the bench, closed his locker with a quiet 'click!' and strolled out of the locker rooms with his bag loosely hanging over his shoulder, his jacket slung over the zip.

The squeaking of trainers reached his ears before he realised there was someone still practicing.

_Kai._

He was playing a one man game.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened ever so slightly, his eyes furrowing as he continuously watched Kai's playing style.

He watched on in mild fascination as he saw Kai lean unnaturally slanted towards the left, almost as If he were going to fall over.

Kiyoshi readied himself, calves tensing as he set to catch him, only, he never fell. No, in fact, he shot the ball.

His left wrist flicked upwards almost naturally as the ball flew out of his grasp, soaring through the air, in what Kiyoshi saw as slow motion, before it cleanly went through the net with a neat 'swoosh!'

"AH, SHIT!" Kai shouted, just before he tumbled to the floor from his weird position.

A small trail of sweat dripped down the side of his face as he witnessed Kai's sudden outburst.

"Ah, crap. I still need to work on that," He heard Kai mumbled as he sat up and rubbed a hand on the back of his head.

Kiyoshi unconsciously took a step forward, worry etched onto his features as he continued to walk towards Kai's collapsed form.

"Why are you not like this in practice?" He blurted out before he could stop himself, hands coming to rest on Kai's shoulders in order to further gain his attention.

He saw Kai blink his bright amethyst eyes-!

'_I've never seen such a beautiful shade of- what?'_ He frowned at his thoughts, wondering where the sudden interest came from.

"Eh? Senpai?" Kai questioned, hand pushing back his fringe as his eyes widened as they looked at Kiyoshi.

'_He has rather long eyelashes,'_ he thought, leaning closer to his eyes as if to prove his thoughts.

"Ano, Senpai?"

'_His skin looks so soft,_' he internally mused, hand inching closer to his right cheek, unknowingly cupping it as his fingers gently stroked the cheek.

"K-Kiyoshi?" the way in which Kai ever so quietly whispered his name seemed to knock him out of his trance as he quickly jumped back as if he were struck by lightning.

He stood up from his crouch and promptly turned around so his back faced Kai.

He drew a hand up to his mouth and spread his fingers so it covered the whole lower half of his face, silently praying that it also covered his growing blush.

His heart pounded in his ears, blood rushing through his veins at such a speed that he thought Kai would be able to hear it.

His vision slightly blurred, face getting over heated as he kept thinking back to his earlier actions.

A hand gently lay itself on his right shoulder, a voice calmly following the action.

"Are you ok, Kiyoshi?" Kai asked, voice quietly humming in his ear, even though he was at a respectable distance.

Kiyoshi's blush deepened as he found himself appreciating the alto ring to it.

He sucked in a deep breath and with a quick shake of his head, he turned around to face Kai, a smile slapped onto his face.

He nodded as he gently removed Kai's hand from his shoulder, not missing the warmth it emitted as he did so.

'_S-Shut up,' _he told himself, willing his blush to further disappear as he let Kai's hand go and looked him in the eyes, not missing the honest-to-god concern that innocently swam in them.

He found himself involuntarily gulping as he found his throat to be awfully dry.

'_H-He was just playing, of course he's going to be warm,'_ he confirmed, using logic rather than succumbing to the swirling feeling in his gut.

Kai ran a hand through his hair, once again pushing his fringe out of his face as he placed a a thin black headband on to keep them back for the time being.

After doing so, he noticed Kai fidget under his intense gaze and decided that he should finally address what had been bothering him for quite a while now.

Taking a deep breath he stilled his frantically beating heart and asked the question that had been clouding his mind for a while now.

"Kai-kun," He started, deadly serious as he took a small step forward towards Kai to further grasp his attention.

Noticing Kai's eyes darken slightly, he flinched. However, that didn't deter him from his goal as he pursued the long awaiting answer.

"Why do you not change in the locker rooms with the rest of us, Kai-kun?" he inquired, eyes slightly narrowing as he asked.

Kai seemed stumped for an answer, his eyebrows furrowing at the question before a huge smile lit up his face and for _just a second_ Kiyoshi wondered what Kai would look like as a girl.

Kiyoshi tilted face downwards as to hide his quickly darkening features as his thoughts wondered off into dangerous territory.

'_Snap out of it, Teppei,'_ he warned, hand coming up to grip the strap of his bag as if the act in itself would stop his thoughts.

"Ha ha! Is that all you wanted to ask me, Senpai~?" He heard them chuckle, the teasing tone ever present in their speech.

He was glad Kai chose this time to answer, thankful for the distraction as he suddenly found himself guiltily blushing as he caught his gaze.

"I don't change at the same time as the rest of you guys, simply because I like to train while you're all busy," Kai smiled, teeth glistening as a sweat bead dripped down the side of his face.

Although it was small, minuscule at best, he still saw it.

_Kiyoshi still saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes._

'_Just what are you hiding, Kai?'_

Kiyoshi opened his mouth to reply, but found that he had nothing to say so he ended up gaping at Kai, mouth opening and closing like a fish, hell, he even made the stupid 'popping sound'.

"_Ma, ma~!_ If it's okay with you, Senpai, I'm gonna go home now, okay?" Kai grinned, not actually waiting for his permission as he quickly and swiftly turned around and ran to the edge of the court in which held his own training bag, his school jacket strewn across it.

Kiyoshi watched Kai fumble with the zip of his bag before he suddenly stood up and slung it over his shoulder in a similar fashion to how Kiyoshi had his own bag; jacket and all.

"Oh. You're still here, Senpai?" Kai asked, stopping mid-step from his way to the doors as he turned slightly to his right to face Kiyoshi.

"Huh?" Kiyoshi asked, frazzled.

He blinked a few times, noticing that Kai no longer sat crouched in front of his bag but was in fact a few steps away from exiting the gym.

He quickly strode forward, intent on walking out with Kai.

* * *

"_What's your favourite colour?"_

"_Do you have an idol?"_

"_How long have you played basketball?"_

"_Is ball, life?"_

"_Do you know why a bicycle can't stand on its own? It's two-tired!"_

"_Why do you play?"_

"_What's your favourite food?"_

"_You know, you shouldn't trust people who do acupuncture, I heard they're backstabbers."_

"_What's your favourite day of the week?"_

"_Do you have a best frie-it's me, isn't it?"_

"_Did you know that I used to have a fear of hurdles? Don't worry, I got over it."_

"_Do you have a girlfri- have you ever had a girlfriend, or boyfriend if you swing that way"_

"_Do you like cats?"_

* * *

He collapsed on his bed, arm thrown over his eyes as his mind went back to his conversation with Kai.

All those questions he asked, all those god forsaken puns he used. It was like talking to Izuki.

The whole time they were conversing, he seemed to have an itch at the back of his mind, a voice almost nagging at him to uncover Kai's secrets, get under his skin and find out what he was really hiding.

The thing is, he knew. He god damn _knew_ what Kai was hiding. It was on the tip of his tongue yet, at the same time he _didn't_. And that, _that, _annoyed him to no end as he tossed and turned in his bed, constantly thinking about Kai and his handful of secrets.

What he didn't realise, was that while he was endlessly tossing and turning, was that somehow between him needing to unravel and discover the mystery that was Kai, he had unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

His thoughts no longer questioning Kai, but rather admiring his smile and the ways his eyes shone whenever he was around.

He didn't realise it until it was too late. His curiosity had turned into admiration and, slowly, he lured himself into a forbidden beginning of love.

.

.

Of course, he didn't know that _himself_ yet. _Sh~!_ Let this be our secret from him.

* * *

_#6_

"Why not aim for the stars instead of the sky? That way, if you fall, you have the comfort of knowing the clouds are there to catch you."

He stopped walking, pausing in front of a wooden door, he leant his ear against it as he heard a melodious voice strongly speak.

"What is stopping us from unlocking our true potential, reaching past our limits and discovering new heights? Nothing. There was only ourselves holding us back. The nagging in our brain- or should I say society? That kept telling us we couldn't, that we weren't fit or deemed unworthy for such a feat. _Tell me._ Where do you think we would be if there was no one- not even _one_ person who took no notice of this and forged their own path? Nowhere. We would be stuck in a cycle of trial and error of those who came before us, not allowing us to explore on our own terms and think for ourselves. How are we individuals if we think, act and live the same way? We're_ not._"

Kiyoshi found himself in awe of the speech, mouth once again agape as he listened to just who was speaking.

"Thank you, Kai-san. That was very enlightening. I'll give you an A for creativity," A voice spoke with a tenor hum to it as it appeared much older than the speaker.

"That was _Kai_?" he murmured, shock evident in his voice as he held a hand up to his chin.

A light pink dusting found its way onto his cheeks and for once, Kiyoshi questioned just how easily he had been blushing lately.

He lightly shook his head and straightened up, as he gently coughed into his hand.

"Oi! Kiyoshi!" He heard.

Quickly turning around, he flinched as he felt his neck hurt slightly from the whiplash and brought a hand up to soothe it.

"What's taking you so long? You were just going toilet, right?" The newcomer questioned, standing with a hand on their hip as their other hand accusingly pointed a Kiyoshi.

"Ah ha ha," Kiyoshi nervously laughed, slowly walking until he passed the newcomer.

"Ah, I'm fine, Hyuuga-kun~! We better go back to class before sensei gets worried~!" he sung, hand coming down to pat Hyuuga on his shoulder.

A tick mark appeared on his heads as he roughly shoved Kiyoshi's hand off.

"I know that, BAKA! THAT'S WHY HE SENT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He shouted, storming off with steam coming out of his ears.

Kiyoshi blinked again, confused at what had just transpired.

"Is everything alright out here?" A voice questioned, awfully familiar as it rang in his ears.

His eyes widened as they lay on the form of an elderly man.

"A-Ah, hai, Sensei!" He quickly rushed out, stepping forward as he hastily bowed, a sweat drop dripped down his neck as he found all the students behind the man stared him dow-!

"SENPAI~! DID YOU COME TO SEE ME-!"

"SHUT UP KAI! WHO WOULD WANNA SEE YOUR UGLY FACE ANYWAYS?"

"KYAH! SO MEAN HARU-CHIN!"

"YOU DUMBASS, JUST SHUT UP!"

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN SENPAI STOPS BEING SEXY!"

"…"

"…"

"So, never, right?"

"This is why you're my best friend, Haru-chin~!"

Kiyoshi blushed as he stood up from his bow, silently laughing as he looked at Kai's sensei.

He saw him drag a hand down his aged face before he let out a deep sigh once witnessing the dramatic scene unfold.

"Blasted child. Always saying the craziest of things," He murmured, eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do ignore Kai-san, Kiyoshi-san, he is…. _Special_," he mused, eye shining as a few of his students snickered at his excuse.

"You've done it now, Sensei-!"

"DID SOMEONE SAY _KAITASTIC_?!"

Kiyoshi's smile widened as Kai leapt out of his seat and slammed a foot on his table as he struck a superhero pose.

'_Only Kai could get away with that and make it look relatively normal,'_ he chuckled, eyes closing as he let out a low laugh.

"K-KAI?!"

His eyes quickly opened and scanned the room for the cause of the crash, only to come face to face with a collapsed Kai who dramatically clenched his shirt, right where his heart should be.

"I-I can't go on, Haru-chin!" He choked, his other hand reaching up and grabbing onto thin air above his head as he lay on his back on the floor.

"N-NO KAI-KUN! WE STILL HAVEN'T SEEN KIYOSHI'S MUSCLES!"

His face promptly lit ablaze at the unbashful statement and stumbled back out into the corridor as the eyes of all the students suddenly turned to him, the snickering turning into full out laughter.

"_This_ guy is what you two have been going on about? _'Oh! Senpai looked so good today!' 'I wish Senpai would just take his top off already' 'Oh Senpai! Why won't you notice me?_'" a guy laughed, his voice going squeakily high as he tried to imitate a girls' voice.

Kiyoshi just wished he could run away and eat his beloved sweets to comfort him.

"I-I-!"

The class seemed to dull down as they heard the cracked, broken, voice of Kai.

"He _smiled_, Haru-chin! D-Did you see it? It was so bright and, oh god-!"

"NOOOOOO! KAI-KUN!" She wailed, arms wrapping around Kai's head as she brought him onto her lap.

She glared at Kiyoshi, making him shiver in fright as their gazes clashed.

"Get out!" She seethed, glare intensifying.

All he could do was blink.

"I think it is best that you go, Kiyoshi-san. Wouldn't want to have Yashiro-sensei worry, now would you?"

"H-Hai!" Kiyoshi stuttered, turning to walk down the corridor just as Kai's Sensei gently slid the door closed.

"KAI! _DETENTION_!"

"BUT, SENSE-!"

"NO BUTS!"

"BU-!"

"DO I NEED TO CALL YOUR PARENTS?!"

"EHHHHH?! BUT, _SENSEI!_ THAT'S SO UNFAIR~!"

And that was when Kiyoshi decided he did indeed need to get back into class and save himself from the insanity in which was Kai.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update. I feel like I'm taking the piss with the timing... I SAID SATURDAY BUT NOT WHAT _TIME_! HA! I won't leave it so late next time I've just had so many deadlines for coursework and shit... sorry.

RIGHT! I'm actually a Scorpio! Surprised?

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I DO READ ALL REVIEWS! lmao no one is weird or stupid, to each their own.

I'm blushing over here guys, stop with the compliments good god! THE REVIEWS ARE ALL SO DIFFERENT AND UNIQUE! I LOVE IT!

THANK TO THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED/REVIEWED! MAY YOUR SENPAI NOTICE YOU!

On a different note, someone on wattpad asked me for a list of people in Kai's Harem, so I thought; "Why not put it on here, too?"

Kai's Harem, thus far:

1\. Kiyoshi Teppei (the 'King')

2\. Izuki Shun (the 'Pundere')

3\. Takao Kazunari (the 'Shota but secretly a hunk' type)

4\. Kasamatsu Yukio (the 'Knee-high-socky-tsundere' type)

5\. Himuro Tatsuya (the 'Foreigner' type)

6\. Aomine Daiki (the 'Side bae')

7\. Kagami Taiga (the 'Rough &amp; Tumble' type)

8\. Kuroko Tetsuya (the 'Innocent but not Innocent' type)

9\. Imayoshi Shoichi (the 'Yandere-as-hell/Glasses variety' type)

Lmao you're probably thinking; "Why is Kuroko on there? Kai never mentioned him being on his harem." Well, my friend, he is. As you can see, Kai still shoved Imayoshi into his Harem despite his initial refusal. Lol Kai hasn't even met Kasamatsu yet. Do you remember when Seirin watched Kaijo vs Tōō? Yeah, Kasamatsu kinda didn't have a choice (lmao who did?) it was like love at first sock for Kai.

THIS IS NOT BETA'D!

ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

* * *

Silence.

"Eh? But why?" He droned, lazily looking at me.

I blanched at him, eyes narrowing in annoyance as I strolled towards him. I ignored the look of shock and awe shared between Furihata and Fukuda, and made my way to stand in between Kagami and Himuro.

Reaching a hand up to the purple giant, I yanked him down to my level by his ear, secretly taking pleasure as he flinched in pain.

"Because-" I hissed in his ear, tightening my grip to ensure he would listen to me. "I'm not a _Girl_," I whispered, finally letting go of his ear as a look of understanding crossed his features.

"_Oh_," He sighed as if remembering something.

I huffed at him, crossing my arms as I continued to glare up at him-!

"O-Onee?!" Someone stuttered as if trying to hold in their laughter.

_'Kagami,'_ I seethed, head slowly turning to face him as I automatically _knew_ it would be him. "Problem?" I smiled, teeth glinting in the sunlight as they lay on his chuckling form.

His shoulders stopped shaking from his laughter and instead tensed as he caught my gaze.

"N-No," He stuttered, visibly gulping as he did so.

I stared at him for two more seconds before smirking at the small sweat that seemed to drip down the side of his face. "Goo-!"

"You're late, Atsushi," Himuro hummed, pointedly looking up at the man in question.

A hand flew up to my chest in mock-hurt as I regarded Himuro with a hurt look which he promptly answered with a soft smile as an apology... I think.

_'All is forgiven~'_ I internally sung as I cooed at his smile, not at all expecting such an expression.

My mouth opened in order to say something regarding a certain someone and my harem, but I was shut down.

"Sorry. I got lost," Atsushi supplied, not at all meaning his apology, if the bored tone in his voice said anything, but said it none the less.

I snickered behind my hand as Himuro didn't believe one bit. I was about to comment on it, but decided not to after witnessing the growing tension via Kuroko and Atsushi.

"It's been a while, Murasakibara-kun," He said, eyes blankly staring at the towering figure.

Kagami gasped, eyes slightly widening as he witnessed the scene, and it was only then that I noticed the silence coming from the growing crowd.

A cackle made its way up and out of my mouth as Atsushi replied to Kuroko, _why_? I didn't know. It just happened.

"Oh? It's Kuro-chin. What are you doing here?" He slurred as he lazily regarded Kuroko.

_'Ahoshi,'_ I tut in disapproval at his lack of respect. He didn't even spare me a glance. _'This boy,' _I thought, noticing the change in his aura as he approached Kuroko.

"You look as serious as ever," He grumbled, walking closer to him so he could lean over him, as if he were trying to intimidate him.

_'Shi-chin,'_ I sighed, looking at the floor in disappointment. _'You've changed.'_

"You're so serious-" I heard Atsushi start, lifting his hand to hover over Kuroko's head.

"_Atsushi_!" I sharply said, hoping to stop him from whatever he was going to do.

"-I want to crush you," he finished, hand dangerously close to touching Kuroko's head.

"YOU _IDIOT_!" I shouted, storming over to him and clamping a hand onto his shoulder to yank him down to face me. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, saying shit like that to Tetsu-chin? Who said you could say that to your friends?!" I shouted in his face, absolutely seething at him.

His eyes widened in shock as if he didn't expect me to react so strongly. _'Like hell I wouldn't.'_

"Friends?" He mumbled, eyes downcast as he shifted his gaze to look at the ground.

I looked behind him at Kuroko and tightened my fists at his facial expression.

"Kai-san, it's ok," Kuroko whispered in shock as he subtly gaped at my interruption, much like the rest of the team and audience.

My eyes softened when I heard him speak.

However, I shook my head at him. "No, it's _not_, Tetsu-chin," I replied, gripping Atsushi by his collar as I dragged him to fully face Kuroko. "_Apologise_," I stated to him, eyes once again narrowing at him.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, but bent down to meet Kuroko's gaze as he gently ruffled his hair. "I was just kidding," He joked, in a half-assed attempt to salvage his earlier animosity.

I saw Kuroko grow annoyed as his eyes hardened when Atsushi touched him.

"Please don't do that," He stated as he smacked Atsushi's hand away.

Atsushi shifted slightly, and as he did, I heard the rustling of a plastic bag.

"Oh, are you mad? I'm sorr-!"

"What you got there, Shi-chin~?" I sung, already ripping the bag out of his grasp.

"OH! My _favourite_~!" I gleamed, ripping open the packet to the Mauibo. "How _thoughtful_ of you, Shi-chin~! Always thinking about your _dear_ Onii-san~!" I chirped, munching on the treat.

"_Hey_!" He cried, snatching the bag back out of my hands and into his own to stop me from taking anything else. "They were _mine_!" He shouted, glaring down at me as if trying to burn me alive.

_'Pft. Good luck with that!'_ I thought, dryly. "Not anymore they're not!" I cackled, hand rubbing my stomach as I taunted him.

His eyes darkened, hands clenching as he fell for my teasing. "Onii-chi-!"

"-I thought you weren't coming," Himuro inquired as he addressed Atsushi.

I blinked as I heard him speak up, completely forgetting anyone else was even here, apart from Kuroko, Atsushi and I.

"Actually-" Atsushi droned, tightening his grip on the bag and taking a step away from me, h turned to face Himuro as he spoke. "It's your fault for changing our meeting place at the last second," He blanched, chucking the ball in his hand to Himuro.

"I only came because you said you wanted to go sight-seeing around Tokyo since you came back to Japan," He mumbled, unsurprisingly opening a packet of chips. "But you're playing street ball," he summed, munching on a singular chip.

I drooled slightly as I eyed the packet, but swiftly wiped my mouth as I saw Himuro smile.

_'Gotta make sure I always look on point~!'_ I mused, quickly running a hand through my hair as I remembered Kiyoshi's presence. _'Why is everyone so quiet? Wait, I haven't said much either,'_ I wondered, holding a hand to my chin as I went to stand next to Kagami out of slowly growing boredom.

"Sorry, sorry" Himuro sweat, eye slightly crinkling as a smile lit up his face. "They said they were down a player and it sounded fun," he smiled.

"_Oi_!" I hissed, elbowing Kagami in what I guessed to be his ribs to gain his attention.

He greeted me with a gruff as he brought a hand up to rub where I hit him.

"I thought we were gonna play! What the heck is going on? This is like an awkward family reunion!" I cried, hands flying towards my head as I gripped my hair in despair as I tried to comprehend the situation.

Kagami hmm'd at me and frowned, his split eyebrows furrowing as he too regarded Atsushi and Himuro with a wary eye. "I honestly don't know," He sighed, dragging a hand down his face as he did so.

"Damn," I tut, put out that neither of us understood what was going on.

"Hey..." I heard from behind me. "Yosen played in the Inter-High, didn't they?"

"Hm? They did?" I asked, turning around to face Furihata and Fukuda as I assumed it was one of them who spoke up.

"What? You mean he played in the Inter-High, too?" Fukuda asked, shocked.

Atsushi turned his attention to them as he decided to answer them. "No, I didn't play," He mumbled, taking another bite of a potato chip.

"What? Why not?" Furihata asked.

"I don't know," Atsushi replied, bringing a hand up in front of his face. "I mean, the only reason I didn't play is because Aka-chin told me not to," He droned, as he licked his thumb.

My fists involuntarily clenched at my sides at the mention of him.

"Who's Aka-chin?" Furihata inquired, utterly confused.

Kuroko's eyes hardened.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance at Atsushi. "So, you're still listening to him, huh?" I dryly commented, running a hand through my hair. "After all this time of me telling you not to, you still do anyways" I sighed, trying to calm myself as I slowly exhaled through my nose.

"It's Akashi-kun," Kuroko stated, eyes hardening as he spoke. "He's talking about the former Captain of the Generation of Miracles," He summed, seemingly calm, but nothing could hide the storm brewing in his eyes.

I glared down at my shoes, hands balling into fists once again as I heard Kuroko answer them. _'Akashi Seijuro,'_ I thought, mind running into overdrive as I remembered who he was, what he'd done and what he _hadn't_ done. _'It's all your fault'._

* * *

A/N: OHOHOHOHO! ANYONE LIKE SERIOUS KAI? I FEEL LIKE SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN!

This chapter seems boring to me lmao. It seems like an omake or filler. I don't really like it... I COULDN'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN THOUGH!

Question: What genre of music do you listen to? i.e. rock, pop, hip-hop etc. Do you have any favourite bands or such?

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	17. A Glimpse into the Past, one year ago

A/N: Hello again! Surprised to see me?

Right. I thought I should do something to apologise for the late Update yesterday so, here, take it! I honestly don't know what this is. As you can see it's not a 'Chapter' or an 'Omake'... I probably revealed a shit ton of information in this, but seeming as this is an apology, and I don't do those half-assed, I'm not bothered by that!

Thank you for all the Reviews/favourites/follows I WILL ANSWER THE QUESTION AND REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS IN THE NEXT UPDATE!

I hope you enjoy this (whatever it is)!

ONWARDS TO THE MYSTERY THING!

* * *

She could see the subtle changes in him, however miniscule they were. But it was all the little things that made her wary of him.

Contraire to how he was now, he used to love basketball. She hadn't been the one to introduce him to it, but encouraged and supported him all the same. She, herself, had played basketball as a Small Forward in her middle school.

_She was never a Power Forward. Never a strong centre. She did not have a sharp enough eye to be their point guard or consistent enough skill and confidence to be a shooting guard. She was a Small Forward and proud. Hell, she made it on the team as a regular. That alone should say something. _

_It was only when she hit her last year of middle school that everything changed._

_She was a late bloomer, she knew that now. She had always wondered how Shi-chin grew to be so tall yet she had not._

_It started out as small things, like her appetite slowly growing, small sharp pains in her knees and elbows, to strains and cramps in her calves and biceps just from regular day-to-day tasks._

_No one knew she would- could be so tall. She went from a 5'0" box of sunshine, to a 5'10" gangly giant. _

_Now, anywhere else, she would've blended in easily, especially somewhere like America or Europe, but this was Japan. With the average of 5'7" for males, men, let alone a 15 year old female teen, she stuck out considerably._

_She enjoyed the role of a Small Forward, however, they did not. _

_She had suddenly found herself as the Ace- their Power Forward. She never was one for the spotlight, always letting others outshine her as she stood back and watched from the side-lines._

_Apparently, she had no choice in the matter. _

_By the time she was 16, she was 6'1" and still growing. Her stamina and muscle had greatly increased, and it was only then she wondered if she had a medical problem._

_She had stared on in envy as the girls in her middle school started to look more feminine and filled out. She had always hated the way she stuck out like a sore thumb. With her gangly arms and long brittle legs, it wasn't hard to see why she was such an insecure young woman. She had worn the uniform made for females, yet she felt anything but. After all, wasn't it usually the males that experienced such changes? Height, weight, stamina and muscle growth? Why had she, a girl, ever experienced such a thing? And to such measures?_

_Her passion for Basketball remained the same. Except this time, she found she could be more diverse with her plays. The more she played, the more fruitful the results were in both her skills and body structure._

_No longer the gangly, brittle younger teen, but toned young lady, she held her head high. _

_She had toned up. Her arms no longer looked lanky, but rather displayed a subtle strength in them as they swung lively at her sides. Her legs were lean, giving the illusion of them being never ending. Her chest was average, above, depending on what she wore. However, she was always caught wearing loose t-shirts and baggy jumpers, secretly wearing a sports bra underneath so no one could really know. Comfort over Fashion, she always said._

_When it came to basketball_, _she had always made sure she would never stray from the team, become so absorbed in her own power that she thought of them to be unnecessary. No, she promised herself she wouldn't._

_Offers for a transfer, exchange programs, the whole lot was thrown her way, just as she was applying for High schools. She had turned down every offer in favour of focusing on her studies. _

_She had wanted to be a Doctor, inspired by her own hormonal abnormalities. No matter what passion or interest she had in basketball, she was never interested in pursuing it as a career._

_"Why?" They would ask her, voices coming across as either appalled or disappointed._

_She had always replied with; "It seems like too much work." when in fact she thought she wasn't good enough, despite everyone else' voices of encouragement._

_It was only when she got an offer from a 'St. Josephine's' that spiked her interest._

_It was a boarding school that solely focused on science and medical studies. Yet, had a promising group of athletes. Now, that caught her interest. She felt like she hit the jackpot and, without further ado, she sent her reply._

_One would almost question why a School such as theirs would offer her a place, no? She wasn't a genius, only knowing so much about her choice of profession to be noticeable and praised. Certainly not enough for the title of a genius or prodigy. However, it wasn't in her studies where their interest lied. _

_Although they focused on Science and Medical studies, their athletes were not nothing to sniff at. Though it was a boarding school solely for the female population, they had promising talent just as any other school- gender would and not only on paper. No, they were not stupid to overlook such a thing with a big tournament coming up._

Back to the problem at hand, she could see the shift in his eyes, the dull glow they seemed to inhabit instead of the usual spark they held.

She had confronted him about it one day.

"Do you enjoy playing Basketball, Shi-chin?" She had asked, determined to get an answer as she blocked his way out of the kitchen.

He regarded her with furrowed eyebrows, arms limply swinging at his sides as he no longer had a snack to hold as he had just chucked the packet away.

"I play because I'm good at it, not beca-!" His head snapped to the side, a red mark lighting up the left side of his face which was not a blush.

She rubbed her temples as she attempted to calm down from her earlier outburst, not at all pleased with his answer.

"What happened, Atsushi?" She mumbled as she turned around and left the kitchen, leaving him to ponder her question which was seemingly rhetorical.

"I couldn't keep the same promise you made yourself, Onee-chin," He had whispered to himself, wallowing in despair as his beloved Onee-chin looked at him with such a disappointed expression. "None of us could."

She was his idol, his inspiration. She would never know that, and she didn't _need_ to know.

The next day she had left, suitcases in hand as she solemnly strolled through the airport.

_"Onee-chin, I'm sorry."_


	18. Chapter 15

_A/N: HELLO AGAIN! HOW IS EVERYONE?! _

_Anyways, to answer my own question, I listen to Heavy metal, rock, kpop, hiphop and anything with a good beat and legitimate lyrics. Oh and Anime soundtracks~!_

yummycake110: Ah! Thank you~! LMAO you're not weird I LISTEN TO THEM TOO XIUMIN BB~!

Guest: I'm glad every chapter seemed to crack you up! oooh that's a nice blend of music there, I do like the occasional classical song myself.

Xxdreamergirl95xX: Why thank you! ah yes guns and roses. DID THE ENDING REALLY BRING TEARS TO YOUR EYES?!

Anime-Books-Tv123: Are your feels...ok..? I'M SORRY~!

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED HELL EVEN IF YOU'VE JUST READ IT, IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED.

...

Did you like that little thing I did? I didn't realise it would get such a reaction! I DIDN'T REALISE IT WAS SO EMOTIONAL UNTIL I SAW THE REVIEWS! I'm thinking of doing something like that again, would you guys like that? I think Kai is too frickin' mysterious I don't even know man. I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!

RIGHT! I apologise for the oncoming angst and future angst and I hope you're ok with the change in pace. It's necessary for Kai's character development and all that shit. Just when you think you've got Kai's character figured out I chuck all this shit on you. So sorry! *cackles*

AGAIN THIS IS NOT BETA'D SO I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISTAKES!

ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

* * *

_"Stop it," They whispered, voice quiet from the silent fury brewing in the pit of their stomach._

_"Stop what exactly?" he replied, one thin eyebrow lifting in mock question as he easily disregarded the demand as if they were but a fly. After all, who did they think they were to order him around? That will not do._

_He saw the way their hands clenched, shoulders hunched and tensing as they took a step forward._

_'Bad move,' he thought, eyes sharpening as he narrowed them up at the stranger._

_They refused to back down, equally glaring at him as they sneered at him. "It's falling apart- **they're** falling apart," They seethed, teeth bared and snarling at him as he blankly gazed up at them._

_A smirk twitched at the corners of his lips. "Oh? And pray tell, who are 'they' and what is falling apart?" he mocked, fully aware of who and what they were talking about._

_They obviously weren't happy with his answer as he saw them further tighten their fist- hell, he swore he could see a trail of blood seep through the cracks in their knuckles._

_He let out a sigh of annoyance, clearly not seeing how this conversation could benefit him in any shape or form._

_"-You know and yet you still do nothing?" they whispered, voice the epitome of heartbreak._

_They never anticipated the attack so, of course they would be hurt._

_A thin cut lay on their cheek, just deep enough to cause it to bleed. "You attacked me?!" they shouted, eyes widening as they wiped their finger across it only to see blood._

_His eyes narrowed as he looked at them over his shoulders, back uncontrollably tensing as he met those brilliant amethyst eyes that refused to back down. His fingers delicately curled around the handle of his beloved scissors, almost remedial. "You know nothing," He replied, head snapping back to its natural position as he took the first few steps forward and away from **them**._

_Imagine his surprise when he, Akashi Seijūro, froze mid-step as their voice flittered through his ears._

_"On the contraire-" they hummed, the soft click of their shoes reached his ears and he knew it was from them walking away. "I know everything."_

_Akashi Seijūro was not one to be easily scared, not to say that he was, but this person put him on edge, threatened his sense of security, questioned his superiority as they looked him in the in eyes and dared to question his abilities._

_As he walked away from them, only one thought lay in his mind._

_'Servant or Foe?'_

* * *

I slowly unclenched my fists as I saw Kagami and Kiyoshi's look of surprise at the information. _'It seems I wasn't the only one who knows who he is,_' I silently mused, running a hand loosely through my hair.

"Oh, I forgot," Atsushi started, hand once again going into his crisp packet.

My attention went back to him as I sweat dropped slightly. _'I may or may not have forgotten about him. Ha ha,' _I gulped, internally smacking myself for my idiocy.

"Muro-chin, we can't play in unofficial games," He continued, bringing a hand which occupied a potato, up to his mouth. "That's why I came to stop you," He finished.

Himuro regarded him with a soft 'hm'. "I see. That's a shame," He sighed, holding a closed fist up to his nose while his other free hand still held the basketball.

I almost grinned as I saw Atsushi lay a hand on his shoulder. _'I knew he wouldn't play. Lazy shit,'_ I cackled. _'I wonder where he gets that from~?'_ I thought, blatantly knowing it was from my own influence.

"Let's go," He muttered, encouraging Himuro to start moving as he gently pushed him forward.

"Hey, wait," Bakagami exclaimed, hand clamping down on Atsushi's shoulder.

I sighed in frustration at the oncoming work and effort that I knew was coming. _'There's always some sort of drama with this baka,_' I exhaled, knowing that he would demand a match.

"You can't just barge in here and leave like that," He frowned hand visibly tightening its hold on Atsushi's shoulder. "Stay a while and play," He seemingly suggested.

_"Called it!"_ I whispered to myself, internally high fiving my deductive skills.

I saw Atsushi stop and turn around to face Kagami, slowly tilting down so he came face to face with him. "What's going on with your eyebrows?" He questioned, raising his thumb and forefinger to the object in question. "Why are they split in two?" He asked, plucking the split 'brow.

I promptly lost my shit.

_"OH MY GOD! Y-YOU JUST-!"_ I cackled, doubling over in laughter as Kagami exploded on Atsushi.

"OW! What are you doing?!" He roared, getting all close and personal to Atsushi as he shook his clenched fists in anger at him.

Atsushi ignored him in favour of looking at the hair between his fingers. "They're so long," He commented, eyes flat as he continued to analyse them.

"Hey, Kagami," I said, wiping a few tears from my eyes. "You really have got split ends!" I spluttered, promptly losing my composure again.

I fell on the floor, not from laughing too hard though. Bakagami thought it was best to hit me.

"Your commentary is not needed right now!" He seethed, shaking his fists at me. "And you!" He shouted, focus going back to Atsushi. "Are you even listening to me?!"

I hit the floor with a closed fist, tears once again leaving my eyes as Atsushi replied to him as if he were but a fly.

"Huh? Say what?" He droned, eyes lazily looking down at him.

If possible, Kagami got even madder, spit flying everywhere as he screamed. "I told you to play!"

"No, it's too tiring," Atsushi replied.

_'I can't stop laughing, dear god!_' I breathed, pulling myself up off of the floor as I held my side. I limped over to Kuroko, just catching the end of Furihata's sentence.

"-I expected."

_"Huh?"_

"He's so weird," Fukuda sweat dropped, a small frown on his face. "Oh, Kai-senpai," He said, noticing my sudden presence.

"Y-Yo," I greeted, trying to keep my laughter under wraps as they discussed Atsushi.

"When it comes to everything besides Basketball, he's got a screw loose," Kuroko stated as he continued to watch Kagami and Atsushi.

"Damn straight he does," I cackled, slapping a hand down on Fukuda's back. I blinked, wondering why I did such a thing.

He and Furihata gave me a wary glance as they took a step away from me.

"What?" I whined.

"When you see how he's related to Kai, and we all know how he can get, it sort of makes sense," Furihata commented, pointedly looking at me as a disbelieving look crossed his face along with Fukuda.

I whipped a hand up to my chest. "Is this what you first years think of me?" I gasped.

Fukuda narrowed his eyes as they were proved correct on the weird way in which I reacted. "You may be our Senpai, but you've got a _Harem_ and a weird infatuation with Kiyoshi-senpai,"

My face was blank, lips set in a straight line. "I'll take that as a compliment otherwise I'll cry," I stated, biting my fist in my mouth to stop the tears. _'They don't love me!'_ I thought, internally breaking my composure at the sudden realisation.

"You occasionally see athletes like him," Kuroko started. "While he possesses great talent in one area, he is incompetent at everything else."

"You mean he's an idiot?" Furihata questioned, summing up Kuroko's explanation.

"When he gets going, though, he's unstoppable."

* * *

They stood in front of us, wearing blue shirts.

_'Oh? So he decided to play?_' I smiled, knowing Kagami's taunts is what caused the sudden change.

He walked towards me, head tilting down as if to hide what he was going to say. "Onee-chin, don't play," He said quietly, eyes piercing my own as he told me not to play.

_'Pft. Who does he think he is?'_ I sighed. I waved a lazy hand at him. "I wasn't planning on playing anyways~" my own voice not as quiet as his as I saw the surprised looks of my team members.

_("IDIOT! Why are you on the team if you never play?!")_

_("Be quiet, Kagami-kun")_

I looked up at him. "Tell me, why don't you want me to play, anyways?" I hummed. "You do realise I could be playing against you in the Winter cup, don't you, Shi-chin?"

He sighed and let out a lazy 'hm' at my answer. "It wouldn't be fair, Onee-chin. Besides, I'm sure by the time the Winter cup rolls around I'll be able to beat you," he stated, straightening up to his full height.

"Oh will you now? It's about time you got serious," I smirked, teeth glinting as I did so.

"Hmm, I suppose so, though, when will you?" He said with a lazy smile on his face as if he remembered something.

"That's a good question, Shi-chin. When indeed."

* * *

A/N: OHOHOHOHO! WELL WELL WELL! I feel like this is short. BUT IT'S OVER 1,000 WORDS (without the A/N's) AND THAT'S MY MINIMUM! (Max is like 2,000 or something lame like that)

Right. I hope you enjoyed this and I SHALL SEE YOU NEXT WATER TIME- I MEAN SATURDAY!

Question: What's your style? i.e what kind of clothes do you where, etc. Rock chick, girly girl, tomboy, casual. (Sorry for such a lame question how am I running out of things to ask already...)


	19. The Chibi tales of the Purple siblings

A/N: I-I did a thing again!... HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! I DON'T KNOW IT JUST DID!

I HAD TOO MUCH FREE TIME AND I WAS BORED OK?! Sorry, sorry! JUST TAKE IT!

YOU'RE PROBABLY ANGRY AT ME, BUT I'LL ANSWER THE REVIEWS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

I APOLOGISE FOR ANY OOCNESS, CONFUSION AND WHATEVER ELSE IS IN HERE!

ONWARDS TO THE... THING!

* * *

"Say _ah_~!" They sung, spoon wiggling and flying in their grasp as they tried to encourage him to open his mouth.

He frowned at them and crossed his little arms, huffing in anger. "When is Onee-chin coming back? Where did she go?" He cried, body wiggling and squirming in his seat as he tried to free himself.

They sighed and dropped their arm on the table, putting the spoon back into the bowl that lay in front of them. "Kaiyo-chan has gone to school. I _told_ you this already Atsushi-kun!"

His eyes widened as his thoughts ran at thirty miles per hour. "What's school? Is she coming back? Why did she go?! I WANT ONEE-CHIN!" He cried, legs frantically swinging backwards and forwards as he tried to jump down from his highchair.

"_ATSUSHI_!" They roared, instantly getting the child to stop moving and look up at them with wide teary eyes. "Kaiyo-chan will be home soon," they sighed as they sat back down. "_Please_ eat your food, Atsushi-kun."

He regarded them with narrowed eyes, highly suspicious of their smile. Were they _lying_ to him? Was his Onee-chin _really_ coming back?

"_Don't wanna_."

They groaned in frustration and banged their head on the table. "I give up."

The faint rustling of keys brought both of their attentions to the front door.

"_OKAA-CHIN_! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE GIRLS ALL SAID I LOOKED LIKE A _BO_-!" came a girly voice which sounded almost like they were going to cry as it tore through the wooden door.

"SO YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OK TO STRIP _NAKED_?!" A louder voice replied, mature in its sound, as it scolded the younger one.

"YEAH!" came the cheerful reply, as if it made complete sense. "They still said I looked like a boy, but I said I wasn't! Boys have that _dangly_ thing, don't they, Okaa-san?! I told them that and they _still_ didn't believe me!" They cried, just as the door opened.

The two older people stared down in disbelief at her, both wondering how on earth their four year old daughter knew about such a thing.

"Kaiyo-chan~" the female sung, smile turning deadly as she strained to keep her happy aura as she stared down at the seemingly innocent child.

"Do you want to tell me how-!"

The clattering of a chair falling on the wooden floor, caused them to abruptly stop what they were saying as they regarded the little toddler with wide eyes as he stood up from his fallen position on the floor.

The little sound of pattering feet could be heard as he dramatically ran towards the other child.

"ONEE-CHIN!" He cried, tears threatening to fall as he stumbled towards them.

"SHI-CHIN~!" She giggled as he locked his arms around her small waist.

She flailed her arms around as she tried to keep her balance and looked down at him as he opened his mouth.

"OTOU-CHIN TRIED TO FEED ME POO!" He screeched, pointing a shaking finger at the man sitting at the table.

The man abruptly stood up from his chair, mouth agape as he regarded his only son with wide eyes at the accusation. "I DID NOT, YOU LYING LITTL-!"

"_HIKUYO_!" The older woman scolded with a frown on her face as she reprimanded her husband. "You shouldn't feed Atsushi poo," she smirked as she crossed her arms, silently taking pleasure as he nervously spluttered.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS SUDDEN ATTACK, ATSUKA?! SAVE YOUR DEAR OTOU-CHIN, KAIYO-CHAN~!" He cried, dropping to his knees as he held out a hand towards her.

She looked her father dead in the eyes, a convincing smile on her features as she held a hand out to him. "No," she grinned maliciously, quickly snatching her hand back as she ran off with the other toddler to god knows where.

"Those little shits," he hissed, heaving himself up off of the floor. He ran a hand through his lavender locks, a tired sigh leaving his mouth as he brought the very same hand to rub at his chin which held a light patch of stubble.

"You're an idiot," 'Atsuka' had barked, bending down to take off her shoes. Her dark plum hair tumbled across her shoulders as she did so, her pale skin standing out against its deep shade. She went and slumped on the sofa beside the table and sighed as she met the cushions.

The couple had always gotten weird stares, be it from their hair colour or their height, they couldn't care less. Hell, they even caught the stray eye on their children.

They were a strange family indeed. With a Father figure of 6'7" and lavender hair, strong chiseled jaw line with wider than normal amethyst eyes and stubbled chin, Mother of 6'1" and dark plum hair, sharp jaw with lazy indigo eyes, it was no wonder they were viewed as such. Now, their children were another question. They both had their Father's eye colour yet held their Mother's lazily shaped eyes. They were a good mix of both parents in both appearance and personality. However, where Kaiyo was slowly growing in height, Atsushi was not.

It had been a whole year and a half since his last growth spurt, stumping at the height of 2'3". Kaiyo was already 3'8" and had stayed that way for the past year. Now, the couple had no qualms about their heights, but it did come as a shock when they weren't growing as fast as they expected- nor were they growing as quick or tall as _they_ were when that age.

Kaiyo was taller than Atsushi, despite being only one year older, and she always reminded him of that fact with little taunts and giggles here and there. In fact, they could hear his angry shouts right now.

"I'M NOT SMALL, KAIYO-BAKA!" He shouted, small feet echoing in the hall way as he stumbled back into the living room in which his parents resided.

"OTOU-CHIN!" He cried running up to his Father's pant leg and tugging on it. "Kaiyo-chin called me ch-ch-ch," he stuttered, voice getting lost in his blubbering as he started to cry.

'Hikuyo's' eyes softened at his son and he bent down to pick up the sobbing child. "She called you what, Atsushi-kun?" He hummed, fingers gently covering his shaking fists as they rubbed his red eyes.

"S-SHE CALLED ME CHIBISHI!" He wailed, shoving his head into his Father's chest.

"OKAA-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Echoed through the hallway as a thundering noise made itself known, just as Kaiyo emerged from it.

"Shi-chin-!" She gasped upon seeing his crying form. "I'M SORRY!" She wailed, latching herself onto her Father's pant leg.

"Ma, ma. Look at the mess you've got," 'Atsuka' slurred from her splayed out position on the coach as she turned her head over it to witness the tearful scene.

He sweat dropped at her and tried to put Atsushi down only to be met with louder cries. "Uh, a little help here, please?" He deadpanned.

'Atsuka' threw a bark of laughter at him as she got up. "I suppose I could lend a hand," she slurred, voice lazily reaching his ears as they slowly made their way towards him.

She gently took Atsushi from his grasp and tut at him. "Atsushi," she scolded, instantly whipping out a tissue from nowhere and wiped his snotty nose. "Why are you crying over something like this? She calls you stuff like this all the time," she droned, obviously annoyed with his crying.

He sniffled and brought a closed knuckle up to his nose as he rubbed it. "B-Because, I-I don't know, Okaa-chin~!" He whined, arms wrapping around her neck as he was clearly confused at the situation as he couldn't answer her question.

A small voice tore both of their gazes away from Atsushi.

"I didn't mean to make him cry. I wouldn't do it on purpose," she murmured, angry at herself for making Atsushi upset.

'Hikuyo' grinned and ruffled her purple locks. "We know, Kaiyo-chan~!" He sung, swinging her up and into his arms. "Ah! Why are you so heavy?!" He complained, eyebrows scrunching together as he shifted her in his lap.

She crossed her arms and looked away from him in mock anger. "You should never call a Lady fat. Plus, I'm not heavy, you're just used to Atsushi who's small and light."

They were once again stunned into silence.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A _LADY_?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M SMALL, KAIYO-BAKA!"

"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD _EAT_ MORE AND YOU'LL GROW!"

The next day, he was caught asleep on his bed with a variety of empty packets and containers littered around him.

_'Oh, Atsushi-kun'_


	20. Chapter 16

A/N: HELLO! HOW IS EVERYONE?!

Right, first things first. To answer my own question (again) I actually wear a lot of buttoned shirts, jumpers and skinny jeans with doc martins...no joke I literally where that everyday...BUT WHEN I'M AT HOME IT'S BOXERS AND A HOODIE BRUH!

Lunatic Forever Dude: *Gasps and splutters* W-Was that a PUN I SAW?! LAV IT! How is Kai amazing, try idiotic dork lmao. Omg I'm blushing telling me I make you die of laughter is literally the best compliment anyone could give me! THANK YOU!

maddie24clover:Ah, you wanna see Kai try harder, I hear~? WELL, WELL, WELL~! Unless I'm mistaken, Seirin vs Shutoku should be nearing *cackles* let's just say that Kai... will not be on the bench.

Xxdreamergirl95xX: OHOHOHO! AKASHI MY MAN, YOU ARE NOT INVINCIBLE! Lmao I don't think Akashi is scared of Kai though, but he does feel... threatened~

Guest: WOAH! WHAT A COMPLIMENT! And to answer your question, I am in fact following the plot line- well as much as chucking an OC into it will let me... I actually have things planned out though...especially the *coughs*onsen*coughs*

footegg: Thank you for your review! And I went back and changed a few things in order for it to appear clearer and such! I am so sorry if it confused you!

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED/OR SIMPLY READ THIS! IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED

THIS IS NOT BETA'D DO EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES!

ENJOY!

_WAIT!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially any references made, I only own Kai

ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

* * *

I sat on the floor in front of the metal barriers, arms crossed on the top of the it as I crossed my legs from my position on the floor_. 'Problem?'_

I watched the match with disinterest_. 'It's not like I could play anyways, Bakagami,' _I tut_. 'We had too many players, smartass.'_

My eyes widened slightly as they witnessed Kagami and Himuro go one-on-one. "WHAT BLACK MAGIC WAS THAT?!" I screeched, leaping up from my position as I witnessed Himuro's shot.

I wasn't the only one dumbfounded as I saw Kagami's bewildered expression_.'I saw Kagami jump to block that,' _I frowned_, _clenching my fists in confusion_. 'What happened?'_

My face dropped as I saw Atsushi tightly guarding Kiyoshi_._

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I was pretty sure that whatever it was, was _not _good, judging by Kiyoshi's reaction.

_'That shot,' _I thought, bewildered at how Kagami didn't manage to block it_. 'What __**was**__ that?'_

I sighed and started maneuvering myself out of the crowd of people_. 'I can't watch it,' _I thought, disheartened as I witnessed how much Atsushi had changed by the way he played. Hell even by the way he's _looking _at Kiyoshi, I could tell just how much he'd changed and it wasn't for the better.

Swiftly turning around, I thought someone had tapped me on the shoulder only to be faced with the backs of the crowd_. 'The hell?'_

Tutting and turning back around, I jumped when I felt the same feeling on the top of my head.

Looking up at the sky, I noticed the growing grey clouds_. 'Rain? At a time like this?' _I mused_, _softly smiling at the sky for its interference_. 'Thank you.'_

* * *

I looked around and blinked, twisting on my feet and swiveling around in circles, water spraying about as my feet landed in puddles as I moved around_. 'Shit.'_

"Where am I...?"

I dragged a tired hand down my wet face. "Who am I, _Zoro_?!" I cried out, dropping to my knees in the middle of the pavement, further soaking my trousers as I did so.

"A-Ano, Kai-kun?!" I heard.

Raising my head from my initial despair, I came face-to-face with a concerned face, namely pink eyes, and dripping wet peachy hair.

I blinked. "Eh? Momoi-chin?!" I shouted, leaping up off of the ground, wrapping my arms around her, and lifted her off the ground.

"_Hey_!" She cried, arms flailing about.

I grinned at her and gently put her back down. "What are you doing here, Momoi-chin~?" I sung, voice louder than usual as to carry it over the rain. I was just happy to have found someone that could help me.

However, upon noticing her disheartened expression, I frowned, not liking the fact that something had made her sad.

"Momoi?" I asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, suddenly worried about her as she ignored me in favour of staring at the ground.

"He hates me," She whispered, hands coming up to her chest.

My eyes softened at her tone of voice, and I felt my heart reach out to her, along with my hands as I brought her figure flush against my chest.

"K-Kai-!"

_"Sh..."_ I whispered, gently stroking her hair and ignoring the rain pouring down on us.

I felt her nuzzle my chest and I don't think it was the rain that was making my top wet.

I felt her arms circle around my waist and I stared down at her in shock. _'Wait. Why am I hugging Momoi when I hardly know her? WAIT! WHY IS SHE LETTING M-!'_

"Kai-" She tightened her grip on me and further dug her face into my chest. "-_chan_..?" she murmured, looking up at me through her wet bangs.

_'Well, Kai, you lasted longer than I thought,'_ I groaned, internally patting myself on the back.

I suddenly ripped myself away from her, hand dramatically whipping up to my forehead, as if to check my temperature. "OH _NO_! THE HORROR?!" I cried, dropping to one knee, not missing that it landed in a puddle, as I held her hand much like one would if they were proposing. "I WAS A _GIRL_ ALL THIS TIME?! HAS MY WHOLE LIFE BEEN A LIE?!" I clenched my free hand against my shirt, the material that lay right above my heart.

She grinned and then suddenly started giggling at my antics. "You're such an idiot!"

I winked at her and raised a finger to my lips. "It's a secret, ok, Momoi-chin~?" I smiled, internally cackling at her shocked expression.

"Hai, Kai-_chan_!" She laughed, pulling her hand away from mine to wipe her face.

I nodded, glad to have distracted her. "Now," I started, bringing a hand up to my chin in thought. "Where are we?"

She looked at me, puzzled. "Uhm. _Seirin_?" She sarcastically asked, arm pointing down the road to the school at the corner of it.

I deadpanned. "Yep, _definitely_ Zoro."

* * *

"Tetsu-kun!" I heard as I walked out of the changing rooms, a towel lay across my shoulders a sit caught the stray droplets of water that fell from my head.

_'THE BEAR!'_ I froze, eyes zooming in on the animal. _'WOAH!' _I thought, watching as Momoi leapt into Kuroko's arms_. _"Do I need to dress like that for you to notice me too, Senpai?!" I cried, crocodile tears streaming down my face.

(_"KAI!")_

(_"IDIOT")_

(_"W-WHAT?!")_

(_"WHEN DID HE GET HERE?")_

I latched onto Kiyoshi's arm, ignoring the way he shivered when I did so and looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Ne, I haven't touched you in a while, have I, Senpai~?" I whispered in awe at his luscious eyebrows and their machismo.

_("THAT'S SOUND TOO SKETCHY!")_

I grinned once I lay my eyes upon Kuroko and Momoi_. "Oh ho ho_! **_Get some_**, Tetsu-chin~!" I cackled, wolfishly grinning at the depressed faces of the team.

They all turned to glare at me, Kuroko included. _'What! You too, Tetsu?!'_

_"Kai-san, your commentary is not needed."_

_*THWUNK*_

Arrow straight to the heart.

"T-Tetsu-chin!" I stuttered from my depressive corner. _'Mushrooms, my new friends!'_

* * *

"Here you are," Kuroko said, handing Momoi a can of coffee.

"Thank you," She said, taking the can from him.

I took the towel off my shoulders and used it to dry my hair, not missing Furihata's question.

"Coach, what's going on?"

"Well..." she replied with crossed arms as she looked at him.

I jumped a bit as I heard the doors to the gym open and stared as the second years strolled in, acting as death itself.

_'What happened to th- right,'_ I thought, suddenly remembering exactly whose care they had been left in. _'Satan's offspring, that's who,'_ I shivered.

"-Aomin-kun hates me!"

_'What exactly- __**how**__ much exactly, did I miss...?_' I sweat dropped.

"Aomine-kun didn't participate in the semifinal or final of the Interhigh this year," Momoi stated, hand tightening around the can as she looked about ready to cry.

I gazed at her with a hand to my chin in thought. "It was because of his elbow, right? From when he damaged it during his match against... _Kise? _Was it?" I mumbled, just about loud enough for her to hear me.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Riko input, swiftly nodding her head in agreement.

"You may be a B, but you're right!" Momoi complimented... I think...

"What do my boobs have to do with it?!" Riko cried, bringing her arms up to her chest in defence.

I cackled at her, collapsing against Kiyoshi as I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh god, this is gold!" I spluttered, literally relying on Kiyoshi to hold me up_. 'Nice.'_

"Uhm, Kai-kun...?" Kiyoshi mumbled, hand gently laying atop my head.

I sobered up and cleared my throat, standing up straight so I wasn't leaning against him, I brought my hand up to touch his hand on my head. "S-Senpai?"

He ruffled my hair, obviously feeling a bit awkward due to our similar heights, but smiled at me all the same. The very same action causing my eyes to widen and heart to speed up.

What it _didn't_ cause, was the bruise on my cheek and pain in my back.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME FOR, _HUH_?!"

Ah, Riko. What an Angel.

* * *

A/N: How was it? lmao anyways goofy Kai is back to try and ease out of the angst~! (_for now_ *cackles*)

OH! One more thing! Right. I said my update date was every Saturday (UK calender blah blah blah) but now that some of my courses at college have started to finish, I have more free time! So, you might see me popping up randomly with little series and crappy things like that (possibly a chapter in between the updates) I AM NOT CHANGING THE UPDATE DATE THOUGH, BUT DON'T BE SURPRISED IF THERE'S A CHAPTER UP BEFORE HAND! (I'll still update every Saturday though so WHOO! RANDOM DOUBLE WHAMMY!)

Question: LET'S SWITCH IT UP! Is there anything _you _want to ask me? Regarding me personally or 'His Brother'?

_(Psssh I may have run out of questions and didn't know what our boundaries were or something like that...*cries* I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE OR AWKWARD YEAH!)_


	21. Chapter 17

A/N: HELLO! How is everyone? Wow. I haven't got a lot to say, huh.

Xxdreamergirl95xX: I'm glad you enjoyed the little thing I did! lmao Kai is too lame to be the reason for your death! As for your question, I would like to go to Magi: the labryinth of magic...I just love the setting and whole magic theme. It honestly has everything I like in Anime and If you liked Fairy Tail (even if you didn't) I highly recommend you watch it!

Lunatic Forever Dude: Ha! I knew it was a pun! My all time favourite and best pick-up line would have to be; Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers. Kai's would be; Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.

Guest: KYAH! I'm so happy you liked the little fillers and random chapter thingies I did~! pssssh.. I'm not that great of an Author! I'm just a girl with too much time on her hands *cough*yet hasn't got enough money to visit a certain host club*cough* I have to say I love writing Kai's character and their interaction with the other characters though! Plus, it's the readers that really encourage me to update so regularly!

Right.

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVOURITED/SIMPLY READ THIS! THANK YOU FOR DOING SO AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

THIS IS NOT BETA'D SO DO EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES

ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

* * *

"Woah." I heard as I strolled towards the team, my arms crossed against my chest as I came to a stop beside Kagami.

"You're getting pretty good with your left arm," Furihata complimented, eyes widening in surprise as he watched Kagami continue to play around with the basketball.

"Yeah," Kagami grinned, bouncing the ball off of his arm in favour of spinning it on his finger. "It's even been easier to eat with this hand lately."

A wolfish grin slowly made its way onto my face as I slapped a hand down on his shoulder. "Well, well!" I cackled, full out laughing at Kagami's shocked face as he dropped the basketball on the floor. '_Nice one, Kai~!'_

A few snickers made its way around and Kagami turned to glare at me as he stood up from picking up the fallen basketball.

Deciding that I did not, in fact, want to face Kagami's fury, I attempted to distract him. "Would you look at those skills," I whistled, tilting my head towards his hand, well arm, which was spinning a basketball. _Again_. "It would be a shame if someone-" I paused, hand creeping closer. "-hit it!" I laughed, palm smacking the ball of his arm.

I promptly _lost it_ at his flabbergasted expression.

A tic mark appeared on his forehead and he turned to glare at my hunched over form. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He bellowed, fist raised in anger as he threateningly hovered over me.

I coughed into my hand and straightened up so I was able to look into his ey- _'what is this shit in his eye- oh, Kagami,'_ I sighed, noticing his bloodshot orbs.

He lowered his fist and he looked at me in confusion as I lay both of my hands on his shoulder, not missing at how he flinched at the closeness of our faces.

_I will not deny that I waggled my eyebrows when he did so. _

"W-What do you think you're doi-"

"Kagami," I addressed with all seriousness, eyes hard and lips set in a straight line that had him gulping in fright. "I know it must be hard to deal your idiocy and monstrous eyebro-"

"Kai," He growled, hand twitching as he hovered it over my own that lay on his shoulder as he threatened to shove my hands off.

I blinked at him. "Ok! Just hear me out!" I sighed, eyes once again hardening as they bore into his own questioning ones.

I coughed as I tried to remember where I left off and shook my head as I carefully chose my wording. "It must be hard to live with eyebrows such as yours, but, Kagami," I frowned, my left hand leaving his shoulder as I used my forefinger to point to one of his bloodshot eyes. "Drugs are not the answer."

.

.

"So you still can't sleep the day before a tournament, huh?"

My mouth hung open in surprise and I blinked in understanding at Furihata's statement. "Oh. That makes more sense."

"_DRUGS_?!" Kagami bellowed, roughly shoving my hands off of his shoulders as he grabbed my own and used it to shake me. "_SERIOUSLY_?! YOU DUMBASS!" He shouted.

"-creepy."

'_Huh?'_ I thought, ripping away from Kagami's grasp as I heard the end of Hyuuga's sentence. _'S-SENPAI!'_ I gasped, hands flying up to my cheeks as I blushed upon seeing Kiyoshi's smiling face_. 'He's beauty, he's grace, and I want to kiss his face.'_

Kiyoshi turned to Hyuuga and a flash of jealousy whipped my heart as I witnessed the smile he sent his way. _'Damn you, Hyuuga….'_

"Oh, sorry. Don't let it bother you," He smiled, eyes still closed as he did so.

"I know what it is, Kiyoshi," Koganei stated, hand coming up to rest on his chin as he pretended to think about his answer. "It's because we have new uniforms, right?"

Kiyoshi opened his eyes and looked straight at Koganei, confusion written all over his face. "What?! They are?" He shouted in surprise as he looked down at his own set of clothes.

I positively swooned at his innocence. "What is this feeling~?" I sung, twirling on the soles of my feet until I stood in front of Kiyoshi.

"You should've noticed sooner!" Koganei stated in disbelief, as his shoulders shot up, much like a cats fur would.

My eyes glistened as they witnessed Kiyoshi's innocence and I couldn't help but _do_ something. "Senpai~" I twittered, dropping down on one knee with one hand over my heart while the other outstretched towards his chest. "Marry me."

Silence. Oh, _wait_…. a cricket.

"Riko," Hyuuga droned, taking a step towards my lowered form. "Why is Kai on the team again..?" He grunted, hand coming down on my head as steam blew out of his nostrils.

Riko looked down at me as I cradled my head and rolled around with tears streaming down my face. "I don't even know myself."

"Senpai~!" I whimpered, lying on my side as I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my long arms around my knees. "Save your husband~!"

.

.

"We'd better get going," Riko stated, ignoring me as I continued to lie on the ground. "Is everyone here?"

Hyuuga looked around the group, obviously counting the number of people present as he seemingly answered with; "We're still missing one," He summed with a nod of his head. "Oh, Kuroko?" He questioned.

"I'm here."

"You _are_?!" They all shouted out in shock as they frantically looked for him within their group.

I crawled towards the voice, knowing who it was the moment they spoke and proceeded to latch onto their pant leg. "Tetsu-chin!"

"Yes, I've been here the whole time," He stated, turning towards the right as he let out a small breath of air.

Kagami promptly called him out on his lie. "No, you're lying this time!" He accused. "You barely made it on time running here!" He further prodded, pointing a finger in his direction as he did so.

Kuroko continued to look away from Kagami and glanced down at me and lay his hand atop of my head.

"Silence?!" Kagami bellowed after a few seconds.

"Kai-san, can you please let go?" Kuroko asked, with no room for discussion as he used his hand on my head to rip me away from him.

'_Even Tetsu-chin doesn't want me!'_ I internally wailed, the harsh reality of possibly being forever alone hitting me like a truck. "But, Tetsu-chin!" I cried, unwillingly letting go of his legs and instead leapt to my feet and slapped my hands on his shoulders. "If you won't have me, who will?! Hyuuga ripped me away from my true love!" I wailed, crocodile tears streaming down my face.

"Let's go." Hyuuga said. "We haven't forgotten anything, have we?"

I glared at him as Kuroko gently pushed my hands off of his shoulders. "You forgot your apology," I mumbled as I went to stand next to Izuki. "'Sup."

"Shisho!" He grinned, notepad and pen at the ready at my sudden presence. "What'll it be today? Pick-up lines? Names? Animals?" He gleamed.

I grinned at him. "Well, I was thinki-"

"-what are you talking about?" Riko interrupted with a sigh. "We're on our way now, to go get it!"

"Damn it," I swore under my breath, but instead grinned and held a hand up to the side of my mouth. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, RIKO-CHIN!"

_"GO DIE!"_

* * *

"Let's go!" Hyuuga shouted, just as I sat down on the bench beside Riko.

"Riko-chin~!" I whined, leaning my head on my hand. "Am I really not playing until the Winter cup, not even in the Preliminaries?"

She hummed, eyes not leaving the court. "We'll have to wait and see," She replied. "It depends on whether I can trust you to play _properly_," She sighed, resting a delicate hand on her chin. "I know I said you weren't going to play until the actual Winter Cup, but seeing as there are so many monster players, we need all the man power we can get."

I blinked at her, lifting my head from its resting stool. "So," I droned, grin tugging at my lips. "Is that a yes?"

She turned to face me, a similar smile on her face. "Yes, Kai-kun. Just promise me you'll play like you did _that_ time."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at her statement. "What time, Riko-chin?"

If possible, her grin widened, eyes sparkling in excitement as if she were in awe. "Littroni High."

"Ah," I sighed, running a hand through my hair in defeat. "How long have you known?" I hummed, staring back onto the court.

"From the very beginning."

I frowned at her answer. "And you still let me join?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "It was an experiment," She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes. "I see," I said, gently shaking my head with a small smile at her nervousness. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, the whole point of the experiment was to find out whether mixed teams were able to function properly like other '_regular'_ teams. I had to ask the Principle first and he gave me the 'okay', especially when we found out who you really were- and not because of your relation to Murasakibara- but you _yourself_," She breathed.

I looked at her in astonishment. "You done all of that?"

She shook her head at me. "That wasn't all. I then had to go to the Officials and request the experiment. After all, I _was_ planning on letting you play in games, so I had to get their approval for that," She huffed, crossing her arms as if remembering something sour. "They originally said _no_, but that was until I got my Dad involved."

I involuntarily shivered at the mention of my trainer. "How did he change their minds, though?" I questioned, honestly curious.

She laughed. "My Dad used to be a member of Japans national Basketball team, didn't he _tell_ you that?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "He's also a well-known Sports trainer, but I'm sure you knew that already."

I hummed in agreement. "I guess his input would've changed their minds, when you put it like that," I said, looking on the court to see them lined up in front of their opponents. _'What's he doing?'_ I thought, eyes catching a member from the opposing team hunched over with his hands circling in front of his chest. _'Is he checking….for…something..?'_

"_She's not sexy at all!"_

My face drained of any colour at his accusation. _'Oh, shit, unleash the kraken why don't cha…' _I thought, tearing my gaze away from the court and instead stared at Riko, confused on how she was smiling. _'Never mind,_' I sweat dropped upon realising she was silently fuming as she done universal sign for 'Kill them' by sliding her thumb across her neck. _'It was nice knowing you. Goodbye.'_

She slowly turned her head towards me, ignoring the shocked and terrified looks Koganei shot her, along with the rest of the team.

"I'm sexy, right?" She smiled, eyes closed as she was engulfed in red flames.

'_Why is it always me?!'_

* * *

A/N: How was it? Lmao Littroni High... I totally made that up... It sounds so lame, but hey, if you have a better name for a fake school, feel free to tell me!

WHAT TIME IS IT? IT'S OMAKE TIME! MEANING THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE A DOUBLE WHAMMY! (I'm honestly surprised that this story hasn't got any flames yet lmao)

Question: Do you have any Hobbies and/or weird talents?


	22. The Omake, Episode 7

Kiyoshi's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpectedly large house. _No one_ gave it a thought that Kai could be a rich kid. It's _Kai_ for god's sake.

To start off with, it was a modern build. With dark brown slates on the roof and deep red, smooth walls in which you couldn't tell what they were made of, that's how smooth they were. The front door, was just that. A black door with a singularly blurred glass pane running a streak down the left side of the door and a silky silver handle.

_This_ was Kai's house?

Kiyoshi felt overwhelmed and proceeded to take a step back in order to suppress that feeling. The size of the house did nothing to help it, never the less how it made the houses beside it and further down shadow in comparison to it.

He looked backed at the group and tilted his head in confusion at Riko's cheers. _'Did something happen?'_

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the cheering of Riko.

"Alright! Let's go!" She shouted, pumping her small fist in the air.

Most of the team looked at her weirdly, Kiyoshi included. I mean, _what were they doing here in the first place..?_

"Uhm," Hyuuga coughed, eyebrows burrowing as he looked at Riko's excited expression. "Riko, what are we doing here?" He questioned, eyes wearily looking at the towering house in front of them.

She looked at him over her shoulders and gave him a grin with two thumbs up. "Kai invited me over!" she said, hand slowly rising to ring the doorbell beside the door.

Hushed whispers circled around the group. "So why are _we_ here...?" Koganei whimpered from his position at the back of the group.

Kiyoshi could feel it, much like Kai constantly said, Kagami's idiocy.

"WHAT?! WHY ARE WE AT KAI'S HOUSE?!" Kagami bellowed, arms crossing and face red. "I thought we were going to practice, coach?"

He wasn't surprised when he found out it was Kagami who broke the serene environment the street gave. He wasn't surprised when Riko then proceeded to absolutely batter Kagami.

A smile twitched at his lips as he witnessed Kagami's head cave it at the beating Riko gave him.

Ignoring the blabbering of Kagami and laughs from the group, he drew his attention to the house beside the one they were currently standing in front of.

It was slightly shocking to see such a traditional house through and through, most houses these days were more westernized, but still held traditional elements. This house, however, screamed historic.

It had the traditional triangularly shaped roof with dark slates and rectangular layer underneath. Below those and just above the door, lay a rectangular thinner roof which went around the whole house, almost like a trimming. Below that was the walls, made from a light sandy wood. The door was also wooden with cream paper squares on it and opened and closed with two doors connecting together, sliding with an embedded handle.

It was really one of those things Kiyoshi loved, it was a refreshing sight to see.

"_Pst!"_

He blinked at the sudden voice and turned his head in the direction in which he thought he heard it. Imagine his surprise when he came across a certain purple haired player (basketball player. There was no way this guy could get any girls) half leaning on a certain sliding door as to hide themselves.

Kiyoshi closed his eyes for a second, not fully believing what lay in front of him only a few metres away. He sighed in amusement, a breezy laugh escaped his lips as he did so and opened his eyes, smile twitching at the corners of his lips as he saw Kai stand in the doorway of the very house he was just admiring_. 'Didn't he live….?' _Kiyoshi mentally pointed to the very house they were currently standing in front of in confusion.

"_Senpai!"_ Kai whisper shouted with a hand hurriedly waving at him, most likely trying to get him to come over.

Deciding to humour him, Kiyoshi quietly strode over towards Kai, not noticing a pair of eyes following his form.

"Hey, Senpai!" Kai chirped, a grin lighting up on his face.

Kiyoshi sweat dropped at his enthusiastic greeting, but replied all the same. "Hello, Kai-kun."

He watched Kai in confusion and dampening worry as he witnessed his face heat up a bright red.

"_K-Kun?!"_ Kai melted, hands holding the sides of his face as his cheeks glowed. "You flatter me, Senpai~!"

Kiyoshi just stood there, not really sure on what to do as he witnessed Kai's….strange, let's say, behaviour. He was used to it, but not as much as the rest of the team. He and Kai didn't really spend any quality time together outside of school and practice. Now that he came to think about it, Kai's behaviour _was_ strange. He hadn't witnessed someone act quite like Kai did with him. In fact, didn't girls usually act like this when they like-!

Kiyoshi's mouth opened in shock, at the sudden realisation and he stood there staring into space as his mind ran thirty miles per hour. _'D-Does he l-like me?!'_ he guessed, his own face heating up as he thought of the possibility of Kai inhabiting a 'crush' on him. _'But he's a guy. Is that a thing…or..?' _

How did he feel about this? He honestly didn't know, he had never been in a situation quite like this. He was flattered and flustered, if anything. After all, he must be pretty special in order to make a guy like him, right? Or was he going about this all wrong?

Either way, he was a ball of confusion. What did he do? Nothing changed between them, right? As long as Kiyoshi didn't lead him on or anything, nothing would happen, _right_? But then again, this was _Kai_.

"Uhm, Senpai? I think you should come inside now," Kai whispered, swiftly yanking on the edge of Kiyoshi's shirt, in order to gain his attention.

Kiyoshi looked at Kai and then back to his hand. His blush coming back at full force as he felt his knuckles graze his stomach. _'W-What? Did he say something?'_

"_Senpai_," Kai encouraged, pulling the shirt towards him as to encourage Kiyoshi to move.

Kiyoshi brought a hand up to his mouth and spread his fingers to try and hide his blush as he took a step towards Kai.

"_Oh shit!"_

All he saw was a blur of purple and then _black_.

He felt a stinging pain in his back and he decided to open his eyes to find out what exactly had happened. When did he close them, anyways?

"_I'm so sorry, Senpai!"_ He heard, a bit too close for comfort.

_First, it was the suspicion._

He shook his head to get rid of the faint throbbing in it and it was then that he realised he was lying down on a hard surface.

_Next, it was the alarm bells._

He saw wooden beams and cream walls. He was on the floor, and if it wasn't for the faint rustling of clothes or the slight pressure he felt. He sure as _hell_ wasn't alone.

His eyes widened in shock as a familiar face came into view.

"Are you ok, Senpai? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

Their voice sounded dull against his ears and he could only focus on the increasing pressure on his lower abdomen.

_Finally, it was the realisation._

He was positive his face could not get any hotter. He just hoped Kai wouldn't be able to feel his rapidly beating heart_. 'How embarrassing.'_

"Kiyoshi?" They whispered, hand touching his blushing cheeks.

No. Don't touch me; He wanted to say, but couldn't find his voice in time to stop their actions.

He abruptly sat up, unintentionally pushing Kai off of him as he tried to gather his thoughts and rein his emotions in.

He didn't like it. The fact that his body had betrayed. Who was it to respond to such things? He did not like Kai or anything of the sort, did he?

_Impossible._

He took a deep breath in order to calm himself down and made to stand up.

He plastered a smile on his face and turned around to face Kai, offering a helping hand as he saw Kai was still on the floor.

He was honestly shocked when Kai smacked his hand away.

Kai's head was lowered with his hair covering his eyes, shading his expression. "I'm sorry if I upset you, or hurt you in any way, but please don't think so lowly of me to genuinely believe I would accept such a fake smile," He mumbled, standing up by himself.

Kiyoshi slowly retracted his hand and straightened his back. _'I never knew Kai could be so, well, serious.'_

Seeing Kai's gloomy form didn't sit well with Kiyoshi. It was uncomfortable to see such an expression on a usually happy person. "Ka-"

"_KAI! YOU'RE NOT PLAYING IN THE NEXT GAME!" _

"_That wasn't very nice, tricking us like that, Kai-san."_


	23. Chapter 18

_kuroitsubasa24: ooooh we have a pastry chef over here guys! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! *coughs*Do I hear wedding bells, 'coz I swear Atsushi loves sweets*coughs* you can tie cherry stalks with your tongue?! MAD SKILLS BRUH, MAD SKILLS!_

_XxTealJadexX:Hmm Aida does know, what will happen indeed...? ONLY TIME WILL TELL!_

_Rei a Wandering Shinigami: Hello! Ah you haven't reviewed before! DID IT FEEL GOOD TO REVIEW, DID IT?! I'm really glad you like this story, honestly! Now, excuse my stupidity, but I was actually a bit confused on what you meant with all the school records and stuff? (So sorry!) IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT IT MADE YOU FEEL BETTER! IF I CAN HELP IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM LET ME KNOW! THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS! BLESS YOU!_

_Prince: Darn! I was thinking about using that, but wasn't sure if it sounded too fake, but if you say so._

_Xxdreamergirl95xX: I'm a messy person too lmao. You arrange your colouring pencils depending on the colour...I do that too...I'll probably start saying "Kise, Kagami so on and so forth" Now fml it seems coolio._

_Lunatic Forever Dude: waaah digital art is so cool, I don't even know how you do it...you insult your lack of being social and procrastination abilities I DO THAT TOO OMG...weird gamer pick up lines fml i laughed I'M SO SORRY I TRIED TO HOLD IT IN AND ENDED UP SNORTING!_

_Tartanarmygirl: Hello! I'm really happy you found it funny and thank you reviewing~!_

_mika1617: I can't help but apologise! I feel bad whenever I let my readers down~! thank you for the advice~! (I really like the sound of salemtik, would you mind telling which country that's from?)_

_xChise: HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY 69 REVIEWS?!...I'm joking lmao I didn't even notice it was 69 in the first place! AH! YOUR REVIEW TOUCHES MY HEART! YES I NEED MORE REVIEWS, MORE INNOCENT SOULS TO DESTROY- I took a wrong turning somewhere..._

_RIGHT!_

_I APOLOGISE FOR ANY OOCNESS~!_

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE!_**

_THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED/ OR SIMPLY READ THIS! IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!_

_THIS IS NOT BETA'D SO PLEASE EXCUSE ANY CONFUSION OR MISTAKES!_

_ONWARDS TO THE STORY!_

* * *

They all sat and stood around the bench, all of them on edge for the game at hand.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, addressing the red head beside him on the bench. "Did you see Midorima-kun's face when he came in?" He asked, signature poker face on.

Kagami looked down at Kuroko, his eyebrows furrowing, lips down turning as he himself remember said event. "Yeah, he seems like a different person now."

They all jumped as another voice spoke up out of the blue and then visibly relaxed as they realised just who it was that spoke up.

"The members of the Generation of Miracles we've played until now were undefeated and intelligent." Kiyoshi stated, his voice echoing through the ears of the team. "They say some defeats are meaningful and losing makes you stronger," he continued, hands neatly tying the shoelaces of his trainers. "Do you understand what that means?" he summed, sitting back up on the bench and seemingly addressing Kagami as they turned to face him.

Kagami listened to him, intent on understanding what it is he was trying to hint at.

"For living creatures, victory is life, and defeat means death," Kiyoshi grimaced at his example and his eyes darkened for a second as he continued. "It's an extreme example, but humans retain that instinct."

Riko's eyes widened and Hyuuga's fists tightened. They tried to listen to Kiyoshi, and they lasted much longer than either of them had thought.

"Those who know the terror of defeat hunger for victory."

Hint: They tried.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAI?!"

"IDIOT! I SHOULD CHUCK HIM OFF THE TEAM!"

* * *

_"I'm so late, I'm so late, I'm so late, and I'm so LATE!" A body frantically ran towards the building a head of them, bag above their head to try and protect them from the rain. "Riko-chin is going to kill me!" They cried over the down pour._

* * *

She sat on the bench, leg bouncing up and down as she kept checking the time. "Where are they…?" She mumbled, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "Why did you ask me to play if you weren't even going to turn up, baka?!"

She was on edge, not from nervousness, but excitement. After all, she would finally be witnessing Kai play for the very first time. You would've thought she would know their playing style with her being their coach and all, wouldn't you? Somehow, Kai had kept it a secret all this time.

"_Hurry up already!"_

Riko was ashamed to say it, but she hadn't been paying attention to the game, so it surprised her when she saw a sudden shot from Midorima.

Her head whipped up, sweat dripped down her face as she regarded him with wide eyes_. 'Kai, we seriously need you.'_

"Damn it! Where is it?" They questioned, hands rummaging through their side bag as they thundered down the empty corridors. "FOUND IT!" They cheered, hand clutching a piece of cloth which held the uniform colours of white, black and red. "Ah, finally!" They sighed, opening the door to their teams appointed locker room. "I bet Riko-chin is fuming~!"

The blaring of a bell alerted her to the start of the second half and she clenched her fists in anger as she couldn't help but notice their still lacking presence.

'_Kai, now would be a good tim-'_

"NOBODY CRY, I'M HERE!" A voice shouted from behind her, their long legs strolling towards the bench which she sat at.

She tried to be angry at them, but couldn't find it in her to. "Kai, you idiot!" She shouted, standing up and meeting them half way, wrapping her arms around their waist. "They need help," she mumbled into their chest, eyes closing as she felt a hand atop of her head.

"Really now..?" Kai answered, slowly bringing their arms up to rest on her shoulders as they gently pushed her away.

Riko nodded as a grin lit up on her face. "I wasn't sure on who to sub out, but seeming as Kuroko isn't needed-" She said, pointing to the advancing form of the blue haired player. She pat Kaai on their shoulder and smiled up at them. "Go have some fun."

Kuroko brought his hand up in a high five, parallel to Kai's.

_The second their palms touch, Kuroko felt a shock of electricity rattle his bones and he knew then and there that Kai was one of __**them**__._

Kai looked down at Riko with a wolfish grin as they dropped their hand back down at their side from switching with Kuroko and instead brought the other one up to their forehead in a salute. "Ay, ay, Riko-chin~!"

* * *

I couldn't help but crack my neck in anticipation as I strolled onto the court. _'This is it.'_

"We have to stop Midorima."

I yawned and cracked my back as I came to a stop beside Izuki. "Yo."

I pursed my lips and whistled sharply at him ignoring me. _'This is some serious shit,'_ I thought, not missing what Kiyoshi said earlier about stopping Midorima. _'Serious shit…. Isn't really my forte… but if it's for Senpai, I'm willing to give it a go.'_

"Kagami and I will continue to double team him," Kiyoshi calmly stated, leaving no room for argument. But Kagami being, well, Kagami, did what he does best.

"But… I can manage him by myself."

_Being an idiot._

"Ever heard of teamwork? _Bakagami_," I tut, resting a hand on my hip as my other hand pointed an accusing finger at him.

He frowned at me, as if confused at my presence. "Why are you here? I thought Mitobe switched with Kuroko?" He ground out, lips pursing in building frustration.

"Yeah and I switched with Mitobe. You mad, bro?" I grinned, folding my arms in amusement as Kagami fumed.

"YOU-!"

Kiyoshi put an arm in between Kagami and I, just as he decided to leap towards me. "I appreciate your enthusiasm-" Kiyoshi interrupted, warily staring at the both of us, before pointedly addressing Kagami. "-but we have no choice now that he's faking and passing."

I internally groaned at the work ahead of me. _'I love basketball, but the amount of effort it takes will be the death of me.' _I sighed and ran a hand down my face to try and hide my annoyance.

I really didn't think it was possible, but Kagami's frown deepened to a point which I thought his eyebrows would shrivel up and _die_.

"If you can't jump anymore, we really will be finished," Kiyoshi gloomily summarised, set on calming him down.

"That'll make it harder for us."

I jumped and held a hand over my heart as Izuki spoke up. _'Yes. Please scare me into changing clothes.'_

"We don't know what Kai can do to know whether he can handle the inside or not," Izuki sighed, his own frown deepening as he saw the problems that lay ahead.

I inwardly cackled at their conversation._ 'I could be terrible for all they know and they still let me play~!'_

A grin broke out on my face as I heard Hyuuga speak up.

"In that case, there's only one thing to do."

I looked at him at the corner of my eyes and genuinely smiled at the determination on his face. That smile quickly vanished when I realised I had no idea what everyone was talking about and what my role in this match was. "Quick question," I said, raising my hand to get their attention. "What do I do?"

They looked at me weirdly before looks of shock made its way around the group. All of them, except Kiyoshi.

"_Kai," He started, laying his large hand down my left shoulder. "I want you to guard….."_

* * *

I stood in front of a guy with dark shaved hair and honestly, I cringed. "Are you supposed to be some sort of gangster..?" I shivered, not noticing the incoming threat.

"Be quiet." He grumbled, eyes flickering away from my form and roaming the court.

I hurriedly nodded at him, not one to like pain and holy crap he sounded like he wanted to hurt me. _'Oh, hey. Izuki has the ball!'_ I grinned, seeing him all set for a shot. His knees bent and hands curled around the ball as he jumped. It honestly looked really cool._ 'Majestic fucking eagle.'_

"OH SHIT!" I unnecessarily screamed as his shot missed.

My calves tensed in anticipation, just as the guy besides Kiyoshi leapt for the ball.

As soon as the ball touched his fingers, I was gone.

I grinned at Kagami and winked at his shocked form as he ran in front of Midorima.

"Oh no, you don't," I openly laughed at him and then, I _jumped_.

The moment my hand touched the ball, I remembered how much I missed the feeling of it.

"_Out of bounds! Orange ball!"_

I slapped a hand onto Kagami's shoulder, ignoring the shocked cheers of the team and proceeded to grin at the green head in front of me. "Long time no see, eh, mould-face?"

He frowned at me and rubbed his hands, as if something had stung him. "You've seen Kagami fail to stop me. You should very well know how this will turn out," he grunted, slim fingers gliding up his nose to push the plastic frame that lay on them.

I just shrugged my shoulders at him not all that bothered about his comment as I waved a blasé hand in front of my face. "I'm not Kagami though," I grinned, detaching my hand from Kagamis shoulder and instead smacked Midorima's right shoulder as I bid him farewell in favour of going back to my position. Completely ignoring Kagami surprised and angry splutters behind me.

My eyes roamed the cour- _'found you~'_. I stared into the steely eyes of their point guard, neck cracking as I lightly regarded him. However, my voice addressed his friend, metres behind me now, as I spoke loud enough for him and everyone else on the court, to hear.

"After all," I smirked, breathing slowing down as my body visibly relaxed. I did not miss the frustrated cry of Kagami as I didn't defend him in the least. "My brother is a member of the Generation of Miracles. What makes you think I don't know a little thing or two about you?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, things are starting to heat up, eh?

I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON! AND I'M FEELING MUCH BETTER (just sore!) SO I SHOULD BE AROUND MORE OFTEN NOW!

Please excuse the incoming lameness.

Question: What shoe size are you? (someone slap me SAVE ME FROM MY LAMENESS!)


	24. A Preview of Spoilers

"Ok. So, let me get this straight," Kai hummed, their amethyst orbs piercing into my bland brown ones. "You want _me_ to fix your screw-up..?" They tapped an amused finger on their chin, their figure unintentionally towered over my 5'4" frame as they stared me down.

I audibly gulped at their wording and sheepishly scratched the back of my head, eyes flickering to the side. "... _Basically_," I admitted, ashamed at my actions.

They shook their head and breathed out a laugh as they slapped a hand onto my wide shoulders. "Don't worry, Author-chin!" They shouted, a wolfish grin making itself known on their lips. "I'll fix it for you!"

My eyes snapped up to meet theirs, frown marring my face as I did so. "... Really..?" I asked, skeptical at their version of 'fixing it'.

"_Hai_!" They cheered, hand dropping off my shoulder to instead ruffle my light brown curls. "Take it as a thanks for creating me!"

"Idiot," I grumbled, shoving their hand off my head as a blush appeared on my tanned skin. "Get on with it!"

They laughed at my blush and turned to face the blank screen that lay behind me, eyes shining as if they were addressing someone on the other side. "Hello, dear Readers!" They grinned, shoving me aside.

"Oi!"

They waved a blasé hand at me and returned their gaze to the fuzzy screen. Which, when I thought about it, reminded me of a TV.

"Please forgive Author-chin and her..." They paused and pursed their lips as if trying to carefully word their sentence without offending me. "... _Neglectful_ tendencies.." They snapped their fingers, grin lighting up on their features. "She honestly didn't mean to do it, what with her being a full-time Procrastinator and all... But! She is back and ready for actio-"

"Hey! Don't make me out to be some sketchy shit!" I shouted, backhanding their left arm.

"Author-chin~!" Kai whined, rubbing their abused arm. "I was only telling the tru-"

"Bullshit," I but in, eye glinting. "I know what you were doing! I created you, dumbass!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at them as I stalked closer. "Now I'm starting to regret it!"

"N-Now, _now_, Author-chin. No need to be so feis- _OW_!" Kai yelped as I yanked on their ear lobe.

"Shut up. I'll fix my own shit," I hissed, letting go of their ear and kicking their back to get them moving. "Go back to where you came from and leave me in peace!" I blocked out their yelling and protests as I kept shoving them back and smiled at the black and white fuzzy screen. "I hope you enjoy this little, _uh_, thing! Bye!"

* * *

Kai didn't know what they were thinking.

_'A hotspring? Really?' _They thought, sweat forming on their forehead as they gulped at the towering building. "Well, shit."

"_Kai_!"

They yelped at the sudden shouting of their name and winced as they locked gazes with the devil.

...

_Ok_. It was just Riko.

"What are you doing just standing there?! Hurry up, we haven't got all day!" She snapped, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor as she folded her arms.

Kai flinched at her glare and quickly looked around the area._ 'Where the bloody hell did everyone else go?!' _They internally cried, feet unwillingly tensing as they gently went into a light jog towards their doom.

...

Kai _really_ needed to stop exaggerating. It was just Riko.

...

Except, this time it wasn't... Kai would be in a room full of guys.

Kai's _teammates_.

Who happen to be incredibly ripped and hot and oh, _yeah_, naked.

That wasn't the only problem. Oh, no. Kai's nightmare doesn't end their- in _fact_, their terror could be summed up in one word... Or two- specifically a name, actually.

_Kiyoshi Teppei._

Yep. Kai was sure to die.

* * *

Kagami couldn't fight the grin that tugged on his lips. _'Who would've thought a guy like him could be like this?' _His eyes gleamed, the red sparking trail doing nothing but enhance the feral look in his eyes.

Their gaze met. Ruby clashed with Amethyst and they wolfishly smirked at one another, an unspoken agreement formed between them.

"_Ah_. Welcome to the dark side."

It wasn't really fair, to be honest.

Even though there were ten people on the court, only three of them were playing. And _boy_ did they play.

Kagami grinned at Kai's words, legs widening their stance as he noticed a certain Panther honing in on the two of them.

He looked at his teammate at the corner of his eyes, a small chuckle trickled from his lips as he saw their overly relaxed stance. "Please take care of me."

* * *

He gulped, hands sweating as he fiddled with his fingers.

He pulled at his collar, face flushed and flustered as he nervously stared at the door in front of him. "_This is it_," He whispered, a crooked grin on his anxious face.

"T-Teppei?" She stuttered, surprise splayed across her features.

His eyes softened at her presence and he gulped, fingers unintentionally tightening around the single white rose in his hand.

She slid the door open and lay her hand out to her side, silently giving him permission to go inside.

He stiffly nodded at her gesture and stepped inside.

She gently slid the door closed and blinked as she felt a hand on her own. "Tep-"

"_I love you_!"

* * *

"I'm not playing."

Riko snapped her head to the source of the voice and widened her eyes as she saw just who spoke up. "Excuse me?"

"I said," They softly spoke, gaze on the waxed floor. "I'm not playing- I _can't_." Their fists clenched at the material on their legs. "Riko-chin, I-"

"Like _hell_ you're not!" She shouted, standing up from her place on the bench, ignoring the practice match she was previously observing. "He's your brother; so what?! You're one of our best players!" She hissed. "Are you really going to jeopardise our chances of winning?!"

Kai sighed and ran their fingeurs through their purple locks. "_I-I'm not_!" They cried.

Riko sat back down and folded her arms at their reply. "Then why did you say that..?"

Kai finally met her gaze and Riko gasped in surprise at their redness.

"Ka-"

"I don't want to see the person he's become!"

* * *

_A/N: OHOHOHO!_

_Ok._

_Thank you so so much for supporting 'His Brother'... I deeply appreciate all of those who have Reviewed/Favourited/Followed hell even read this! _

_Right!_

_I am so so so sorry I haven't updated. I meant to update a few Months ago but I actually have a reason for not doing so... I AM BY NO MEANS DISCONTINUING OR DELETING THIS BY THE WAY!_

_I didn't get the desired grades I needed to get onto the courses I wanted to take at college, so, being the pussy that I am, I got depressed and just shut out the world and... Yeah... I'm not looking for sympathy and sorry to sound bitchy about that, but I just wanted you guys to understand what happened and why I didn't update, ok?_

_This wasn't an actual chapter (omg what gave it away?!) and I apologise for that but it was sort of like me getting back into the swing of things and all that jazz._

_Right! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next Saturday!_

_(I will not burden you guys with a question; I've already put you through so much shit.)_


	25. Chapter 19

_A/N: HELLO!_

_Righty-o!_

_Thank you to those who have Reviewed/Favourited/Followed! Hell even reading it! It is greatly appreciated~!_

_Sorry for the late update, my Latop bloody broke again, some shit to do with the Windows 10 update so I apologise if anything is AU or anyone is OOC... Also, sorry if I confuse any of you I'm not in my right state of mind to be writing so yeah..._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"Shin-chan, your _face_!"

A shit-eating grin appeared on my lips as I came to a stop beside Takao. "Yo! Long time no s-!"

I was rudely interrupted by Midorima as he harshly glared at Takao. "Shut up, Takao!"

_'That doesn't look intimidating when your cheeks are like tomatoes!' _I thought_, _looking back at Takao to see his reaction.

He held a hand up to his mouth as he turned his head to the side, snickering as he did so. "P-Pft!" His laughter stuttered from behind his hand and I watched in amusement as he hunched over, arm across his stomach.

"Was it really that fun- OH, _SHIT_!" I suddenly shouted, ball suddenly in my grasp "Wha-?" I blinked in confusion.

"_Kai_!"

I blankly stared up at Kagami, thoughts elsewhere as I looked between him and the ball in my hand, gears turning in my hea- "T-THE _GAME_!" I stuttered, mouth agape as I noticed all the eyes on my form. "Crap.." I cursed, swiftly turning on the soles of my feet and dropping the ball, gently coaxing it into a soft bounce.

"Idiot! Hurry up!"

My neck snapped towards the voice and I quickly nodded at them, knowing their patience was wearing thin. "Damn. Hyuuga sure is pissed off~!" I whistled, feet going into a light jog, not missing the orange form following my figure. "Ah," I breathily laughed, small amused smile on my lips. "I forgot about you!"

He dramatically gasped. "How mean!"

I smirked at his reply, eyes glinting as they caught glimpses of dark hair in their peripheral vision.

My eyes widened in excitement, heart pounding in my chest as I saw his eye focus. "Oh? Do I get to witness your Hawk-eye~?" I said, raising an eyebrow up at him.

"Maybe~"

I rolled my eyes at him and wolfishly grinned as I saw Hyuuga come up to my left.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," I hummed, feet coming to a stop outside of the semi-circle around our hoop. "But," I smirked as my hands latched onto the ball that was thrown my way and I pivoted around him, calves tensing as I jumped, ball releasing from my grasp as it highly arched before steeply dropping into the hoop.

"I've got a game to help win."

* * *

"_How_ did you do that?!"

I stumbled back at the vice grip on my forearms, head spinning as they shook me. "Jesus, Riko-chin!" I cried, eyes nearly rolling to the back of my head at her rough treatment. "Let me sit down first!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead once she let go of me_. 'Bloody hell.'_

"How did you do that?!" She hassled as soon as I sat down, eyes shining as she pushed her face uncomfortably close to mine.

I deadpanned at her behaviour. "I'm Kise."

All was silent for a few seconds before she screeched at me and whacked me over the head.

"_Baka_!"

I grunted as I rubbed the back of my head and blinked as a water bottle was shoved in my face. "The hell-?" I blankly stared at it in confusion.

"Just, _take_ it."

I pursed my lips as my eyes trailed up from the bottle to the tanned fingers, all the way up to their _red hair._

"Well, isn't this quite the plot-twis-"

"I knew this was mistake-"

"No, wai- _KAGAMI-CHIN_!" I shouted, latching onto his wrist as he turned to walk away. "What did you want..?"

He huffed and folded his arms as he turned back around to face me. "Youdidgood," He mumbled, gaze on the floor.

I crookedly grinned at him, not quite catching the end of his sentence but still amused as what he said caused him great discomfort, it seemed. "Come again?" I teased, making a show of cupping a hand over my ear and leaning it towards him.

"You-" He glared at me before he sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Fine," He seethed, fists clenching at his sides as he met my gaze. "You did good."

My lips tugged downwards at his words, eyebrows furrowing as I looked at my teammates beside me, eyes meeting with Izuki's. "Is this a bad Omen..?"

"_HEY_!"

* * *

I slouched my shoulders as I dropped back onto my feet, not caring about the ball now in the other teams clutches, but on the fact that I saw Kiyoshi wince as he went to jump for that rebound.

"Senpai..?" I mumbled, frowning at his back as he jogged away towards the gangster-looking guy. _'What the hell happened to you..?'_

I shook my head and cracked my neck as my eyes roamed the court. "Damn it! This little monster keeps disappearing!" I cried, pouting as I tried to find the point guard. I inwardly cheered as I spotted him guarding Hyuuga who was closely watching Kagami and Midorima in their little 'showdown'.

I quickly jogged towards them, not missing the body that closely joined mine. _'Fantastic_,' I thought, looking at the guy with extremely short hair- AKA, shaved.

I stood off to the left of the centre of the court, two or three metres away from Kagami and Midorima and a few centre-mitres from Hyuuga.

"What a show!" I grinned in amazement as Kagami's fingers grazed the bottom of the ball, just as it left Midorima's fingers. "Holy shit. He's improving quick." I whistled at the intensity of the match and jokingly aired my collar. "Things are getting steamy-!" I choked on my words as my head snapped forward, chin meeting with the top of my chest.

"Cut it out!"

I frowned as I rubbed the back of my head, wincing at the slight discomfort. "But-"

He glared at me, that alone caused me to snap my mouth shut.

"Hai, _hai_," I droned, slouching my shoulders as I shuffled away from him. "Bloody scary," I shuddered. "No wonder him and Riko-chin are- _NICE_ KAGAMI-CHIN!" I interrupted myself as I witnessed Midorima's shot miss the hoop.

I excitedly turned to the guy beside me, previous weariness momentarily disappearing as I slapped a hand onto his shoulders. "Did you see that?!" I cackled, eyes sparkling in happiness. "So cool!" I laughed and quickly ran away, chasing after Takao as he made to move. "Hi!" I chirped, twirling in front of him, cheekily smiling as he blinked in confusion.

"Kai..? Where did you-?"

I tilted my head at him. "Hm? Didn't you _see_ me?" I pursed my lips and twisted my head 'round behind me, calmly sighing as I saw Kiyoshi successfully grab the rebound.

"I... _did_," He frowned, eyebrows scrunching in thought as he scanned me from head to toe, eyes flickering over my shoulder. "How did you-"

"Sorry!" I interrupt, holding a hand up to stop him. "I've gotta help Senpai~!" I sung, turning around and running full speed towards where Hyuuga stood outside the semi-circle.

Kiyoshi struggled to break free and ended up passing the ball to Hyuuga who was just about to be blocked.

I stepped back, body turning at an angle so I could easily thunder down the court if need be. "Pass?" I blinked, hands in front of my chest as I remained free.

The tips of my fingers grazed the ball before it was smacked out of my grasp, narrowly missing my foot as it bounced to my left and into the clutches of a certain Mould-face.

I frowned as I turned my head to the left, eyes meeting with his steel ones. "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips. "Now why would I do that?"

I grunted at his reply and lay a hand on my right shoulder as I rolled my arm. "Good," I sighed, closing my eyes. "I was starting to get bored, anyways."

* * *

_A/N: WELL, WELL, WELL!_

_Like it or nah?_

_(I'd personally go for nah.)_

_Ok! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next Saturday!_

_Oh, wait! Does anyone watch HXH?! I found this really cool fanfic called 'Daughter of the Zoldycks' and holy shiet it's good..._

_Anyways! Question time~_

_Question: How tall are you?_


End file.
